Let Go
by MoonPrincess623
Summary: Chaos has escaped into the DBZ world. The Door is blocked, Pluto can't take them through. An order was given by someone they know, but don't remember. Only one choice, find her & go the world. But what's waiting for them there? Full summery inside UxG
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_: I don't own either DBZ or SAILOR MOON! If you don't like, don't read.

_Summery_: The Scouts are told that the Chaos had escaped into the DBZ world, and the only way there is Pluto. The Door is blocked, Pluto can't take them through. She was given an order by someone they all know, but don't remember who she is. They had only one choice, find the girl and make her take them there. But what is waiting fro them there?

_MOON SAYS_: I have really edited this, thanks to a reviewer who pointed some things out to me!

_Words_: 3, 414

_Pages_: 6

ENJOY!

**~Let Go~**

**Chapter 1**

Bunny and her Court were sixteen when they defeated Galaxia. Two years had passed and they were now eighteen, and were legal adults. For when you turn eighteen the government said you are now a legal adult. Sometimes they missed their 'little girl' days when they fought as Sailor Scouts, but they had all grown up.

Okay that was a lie, their bodies' maybe, but their minds? They were the same as they had been since Galaxia had come. Hell, they were the same since Beryl had first come after them and was hunting for the Moon Princess.

They, every Scout after Galaxia was defeated, had changed; they were always on their guard, never really relaxing. The Outer Scouts most of all, Pluto—or Setsuna as she was called in her Human form—had been watching the Gates of Time and Space. Always guarding the Doors to the other Worlds, making sure they were safe.

It was the second Saturday in May; it was late at night too, almost morning really, when she felt it. Someone or something had just forced itself through the Doors, her Doors, and the Door she had sworn to protect with her life. Someone had broken past them and into another World!

She screamed, it seemed the attack and the action of forcing open the Door of Time and Space had hurt her. Hotaru, Haruka, and Michiru ran into her room. Her Garnet Rod was in front of her, and then suddenly at her command it showed her the World that the force, whatever or whoever it was, had went into.

As she looked at the people in the image her Rod showed her she knew which World this was, she even knew the names for some of these places and people. Now that she knew which World it went to, the easy part was over, now she needed to know _what _or _who_ had went into that World in the first place.

She looked over at her friends, her fellow Scouts and they nodded, they knew what needed to be done and they of course got it done. They never questioned Sailor Pluto, she was their Leader, hell she was the Leader of all of the Sailor Scouts. She had the most power. She was second in command to _her_ Princess. To Pluto, Sailor Moon was never really a Sailor Scout. There was only one Princess who could be a Sailor Scout and it wasn't her. No, it was Pluto's Princess.

Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru came back into her room an hour later; they had done as they were told. They had gotten the other Scouts, and the Princess, as well as the little one. They needed to know what happened; the Outer Scouts told the others that Setsuna had woken up injured because someone broke through the Doors of Time and Space.

Of course, the girls were skeptical so they asked how they knew that, they shrugged and said. "Simple, that is the only thing that could hurt her while she was asleep, well besides a living thing. Plus the attack hurt her entire body. We didn't see nor sense any enemy."

They of course accepted that answer.

Setsuna looked at the all the Scouts—who weren't transformed yet—each in turn and then glared at the Outers.

"What took you so long? We have a really big crisis and you're all out taking your sweet time?"

The Inners and their Princesses were shocked at Setsuna's words and tone, the girl was always nice and kind as well as patient. Was this really a bigger crisis then that had originally thought?

The Outers sighed, it wasn't really their fault. They hated it when Setsuna was mad at them. It took a lot of stress to get her out of her cool façade. It appeared that this breach did just that. Hotaru spoke for the Outers.

"We are sorry, but these Scouts were…what's the word…skep—" Hotaru stopped, she couldn't get the word right.

Setsuna nodded. "It's skeptical, but none of that matters right now. Something broke through the Doors of Time and Space from our World. And it takes a Hell of a lot to do that too! So it is really powerful, this—"

Setsuna waved her hand over her Garnet Rod and it showed the Planet again, "This is the Planet it escaped to, my guess it is either an old enemy of ours that we haven't completely killed or it's a very old one that Queen Serenity fought long ago. Of course it could be a new enemy, but I highly doubt that."

Bunny thought for a moment, taking everything in. And for once, she spoke some of the right words. But of course, she didn't think everything through. She only saw the surface of the problem.

"Well does it matter who it is? It came from our side and we need to pursue it and fight it. And either seal or destroy it completely so it can't go into another World and hurt it!" Bunny told the Outers.

The Inners nodded and agreed and were disusing how they would get there when Michiru interrupted them.

"You girls, are you even Sailor Scouts? Are you even the Princess? Girls think before you speak or plan things out like that!" Michiru spoke as if she was a mother scolding her children. "Going into another World, not knowing anything about it, and not knowing the enemy on top of it! What are you guys thinking? If we jump into this without thinking of the consequences we are jumping to our deaths. We have to think from all angles girls, not just the ones you're used to. This time we are on a whole new level, got it?" Michiru asked, trying not to get mad at them. It wasn't their fault that they didn't know what the Outers knew. It wasn't their fault that their memories were still hidden.

Haruka sighed. "You don't have to be so hard on them, not fighting for two years have made them weaker and they can't think straight about things like this. Our only option is to follow Setsuna for two reasons. She is the Scout of Time, and she guards this Door to other Worlds."

The Inner Scouts all blushed, Haruka and Michiru were right. They Scouts couldn't just stand there and not think. Not thinking got them in trouble and could cost all of them their lives, not to mention those who actually lived in that world.

Ami was upset with herself. She had to be more careful. They all had to be, they also all had to think about everything through before just jumping in, if they didn't they were sure to die. Michiru was right, but why couldn't she see that before? They all looked to Setsuna for orders.

Setsuna looked at them and had the most serious face on she had ever had.

"I have no idea who this enemy is, but I do know this, whoever it is would have killed me. No, they would have completely and utterly destroyed me if I had been guarding the Door in person. I just got a little hurt and for that I am glad. I am happy I was left with so little damage done to me."

The others groaned, if Setsuna didn't know who went through then they would never go and protect that world. They would never be able to protect it.

Haruka looked at her friend and said. "You could ask _her_, I bet you anything she knows."

Hotaru frowned and rolled her eyes. "I bet you anything she let them get pass right by her. Remember girls she sees the Door of Time and Space just like Setsuna. Just our luck, _she_ has to be lazy you know." She threw her hands in the air and all the Outers laughed.

The Inners and the Princesses didn't know what to do. They didn't even know who the Outers were talking about. How was there someone else who could guard the Doors, other than Setsuna?

Setsuna nodded and took her Garnet Rod and held the Garnet Orb to her chest as she concentrated. Everything around her seemed to disappear as she concentrated on her Orb. When she opened her eyes she was in total Darkness.

She turned to the right and Pluto saw something in front of her. It was some distance away, but she could see the Planet, her Planet, her home thousands of years ago. She heard a laugh and turned to the left.

There was a Castle, just like on every other Planet there was a Kingdom on here as well, of course it just looked like that. In a flash of light the Castle turned into a temple and a woman walked out of it.

She had long blonde hair in buns just like Bunny, but the buns were black instead of the golden color the rest of her hair was. Her dress was one color. It was the darkest black Pluto had seen, even darker than her own Princess dress. As the Scout of Time watched the girl walk to her, she saw gold in it. So the dress was two colors. That was odd. The other Princess dresses were only one color.

"So Pluto you have come to ask me something? Oh, I love that black dress on you, black is such a wonderful color don't you think? Add a touch of gold and what does that make my dear, Princess of Pluto?"

Pluto looked down and saw she actually was wearing her Princess dress. She didn't care; she ran to the girl and hugged her with everything she had.

The girl laughed and she embraced Pluto, it was so good to finally see and touch someone in so long. She had been so alone since Saturn left…now someone else was here. But, like always, it wouldn't be for long. Everyone left her in the end after all.

When they let go of each other Pluto looked her up and down and frowned. "You should not be wearing a black and gold dress Princess! Your Princess dress if I remember correctly, and I do, it is white like Sailor Moon's."

The girl sighed. "That is the dress I wear when I am a Moon Princess Pluto. Right now you are on the Planet Nemesis. You are Sailor Pluto, Princess of Pluto. I am Sailor Nemesis, Princess of Nemesis. Welcome to Nemesis, my beautiful Scout of Time and Space.

Pluto gasped. "You can't be! This is the Planet of Darkness! You are of the light, and you are of the Moon. This can't be right…wait." Pluto sighed as she remembered. Of course, how could she forget she was the only one besides Nemesis who knew of her father and what that meant?

"So alone…poor thing," Pluto whispered.

Nemesis sighed and grabbed Pluto and held on to her while whispering in her ear. "You have no idea what has happened since the Moon was destroyed thousands of years ago. Unlike all of you, I wasn't reborn, I have been alone all this time on this Planet of Darkness. Don't say anything; this was how everything was meant to be."

She held onto Pluto tighter as she whispered more into her ear. "You do remember what I told you about that Planet?"

Pluto gave her a nod. Even though it was so long ago, she still remembered.

"Good, that is very good. Tell them what I told you and about the information you wish to ask me, think about these two questions: What is black and gold? What is light and darkness mixed? For Darkness is black and Light is gold. Now go, if they can't solve this problem then they have no right to be called the Sailor Scouts or…what is her Earth name again?"

As Pluto left Nemesis' embrace she smiled and said. "Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity, and Bunny, those are her three names."

Nemesis laughed. "She isn't Serenity, she is little Serenity." Nemesis reminded her, "Anyway if she can't solve this then she doesn't deserve to be called the Princess of the Moon. Princess' have to be smart. Now go back, my old friend, even though it pains me so much to send you away."

With a wave of Nemesis' hand a portal opened, and Pluto walked through it. Nemesis saw through the portal. It was connected to the room where Pluto had left. She wasn't the only one though who could see on the other side of the portal. Only the Outers knew who she was. As the Inners looked at her, a sense of déjà vu struck them, but nothing that screamed that they knew her.

They saw her smile. Nemesis' smile was one looked heartbroken and sad, like it wasn't really a smile at all. The Outers saw this and their hearts broke. Of course it looked heartbroken, she had finally got someone to see in her in so long and than that one walked away.

She whispered to the Outers as Pluto was at the portal and turned around to look at her one more time. "Don't worry my sweets, I will be with you soon enough."

The Inners and the Princess had a feeling they knew her, but off the top of their heads they couldn't remember, but they did know something. Pluto was in her Princess dress when she was on the other side of the portal and when she came to their side she was back in her night clothes once again. Just like she was before she left.

So wherever Pluto just went, it was somewhere of the past. Somewhere they could be their true selves.

Pluto had a determined look on her face as she spoke the words her friend had told her to. "I was told the enemy could be guessed from two questions and a statement. And according to her, if you can't answer this you can't be called Sailor Scouts," she looked at the Scouts. "Or Princess of the Moon," she looked at Bunny and Rini.

They nodded ready for their questions they had to answer. To prove that they were worthy of their titles, that they were worthy to be their true selves.

"What is black and gold? What is Light and Darkness mixed? For Light is gold and Darkness is black."

The girls thought long and hard, it seemed to Setsuna hours had passed by when suddenly Hotaru came up with the answer.

"Light and Darkness mixed huh? Heehee, think back to Galaxia my fellow Scouts. What had taken possession her? What was the true enemy of that battle?" she waited a few moments before it sank in. "**Chaos** had taken over her body **Chaos** isn't Light or Darkness, but the combination of both. Without one you can't have the other, for they complete each other."

Now everything had dawned on the Scouts. That was who the enemy was. Of course it had enough power to get passed just one Scout, even if it was the strongest Scout, the Outers didn't count Nemesis.

Ami turned to Setsuna and asked. "So now that we know who the enemy is, how are we going to get into the World that **Chaos** has escaped to?"

Setsuna who wanted to prolong telling them about what Nemesis had done. So, instead, she told them about the Planet using the image her Garnet Rod conjured up in front of them.

"This floating rock thing is called Kami's Lookout Tower or something like that. Though I think since Kami isn't the Guardian anymore it's just called Lookout Tower. I don't know though, it's been thousands of years since I saw this. This is where the Guardian of that World lives and watches over Earth."

She spent the rest of the hour for it was already 7:30, telling them about the World. She showed them the flying cars, but not telling them about the people, the Z-Fighters as Nemesis had once called them. Something about them and how Nemesis spoke of them made her cautious. Especially about a few of them, something in this World had hurt her Princess…and she had a feeling she knew what it was, even though Nemesis had blocked her ability to see what had happened.

Setsuna knew where they lived, some of their names, but most of them she had forgotten. She knew who Goku was by sight, and Vegeta for Nemesis had really pointed him out. It seemed she knew a lot about everyone of them. Those two men were the strongest men on that Planet, so she deemed that as important.

Ami was getting a little impatient now, she wanted answers. "You avoided my question Setsuna; tell me how we will get there? Will it be through the Door that **Chaos** broke through or a Sailor Teleport using all of our powers?"

Setsuna squirmed uncomfortably. That didn't help. That action just seemed to set off the Inners even more.

"You are the Guardian of the Door of Time and Space, the same Door **Chaos** used, so tell me why are you moving around and looking like you can't take us to it?" Rei asked, confusion filling her voice.

Setsuna didn't want to enlighten the Scout. Before she could say something to divert the question a question popped into her own mind. Why should she have to explain herself? It wasn't like Rei could do better.

Setsuna stopped those thoughts from going further. She didn't want to become so angry and take it out on others like her Mistress. She loved her, but she didn't want to end up with all that hatred inside of her coming out when it shouldn't. She did however answer the question.

"It's because I can't, it's that simple. _She _made my power of opening and traveling through _that_ specific Door useless millenniums ago. All the others I can open and close, just not that one."

Bunny didn't like that answer, here this World needed them and Setsuna was following someone else's orders. She was Princess, so why was Setsuna taking orders from someone else? Was this the woman she had gone to see? Or was it the Queen? But it didn't matter to Bunny who it was, she just wanted through that door.

"Who is _she? _I am your Princess, your future Queen; could I overrule those orders and allow us through the Door? Is there anything that you could do?"

Hotaru stood up and shook her head.

"It wouldn't matter if you were the Queen; _her_ orders are more than law to us. As for whom she is, I know you don't like _her._ You had never really liked _her_ in the first place. Pluto says she can't do then she can't, accept it.

So many questions those four sentences caused. So they did know her, but how come they couldn't remember her?

"_Oh little Saturn, why couldn't you have been all mean about it? It would have been fun to listen you talk back and insult little Serenity."_

The Outers sighed, that was her alright. She was always trying to cause strife. Two Outer Scouts shook their heads, while the other two smiled a little.

Those reactions caused the Inners to realize that they knew who spoke inside of their minds. That meant that the Outers knew some important information that they didn't know…again.

Those words left all of the Inners and the Princess speechless. Sometimes speechless was good.

Minako, being the smart Scout that she was, looked at Michiru and asked. "Was that voice in our heads _her_?"

Michiru nodded and sighed. "She is funny sometimes, but damn is she a handful."

The Outers heard the laugh in their heads again, thinking God that for the first time since the Silver Millennium was destroyed by the Dark Kingdom, that they head her laugh once again. At least she wasn't trying to kill people. Well they hoped she wouldn't start, it would be too much to clean up this time. And the Outers prayed that they just didn't jinx anything, but only time would tell.

And time…it was something they all loved and loathed.

There was a saying among the humans that said that _Time heals all wounds. _For once, as they thought about the mission ahead, they wished with everything they had that it would be so.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**MOON SAYS:** I HAVE EDITED THIS!Here are the pairings I have come up with, if you don't like them just tell me:

Mercury: Adam (MINE)

Venus: Krillin

Mars: Yamucha

Jupiter: Dende (weird I know)

Saturn: Goten

Pluto: Vegeta (laughs is to come with this pair) (also a little NxV more laughs)

Uranus: Drake (MINE)

Neptune: Adrian (MINE)

Moon- Gohan

Nemesis (MINE)- Trunks

**WORDS**: 4, 448

**PAGES**: 7

ENJOY!

**~Let Go~**

**Chapter 2**

Goku woke up startled; he could feel the sweat running off him in waves. There was also something else he had felt when he woke up. Whatever it was, it definitely was wrong, it felt so wrong. Goku of course didn't know what to do, for he had never woken up with this feeling hitting him and washing over him like water in a flood.

He had a dream which he knew explained this feeling he felt, but he couldn't remember it. He had woken in the past from nightmares and good dreams, but not like this, not with this feeling that he felt.

He got out of bed, getting out slowly so he wouldn't wake Chichi. God knew that was the very last thing he wanted to do.

Chichi would want to know everything, why he woke up at six o'clock in the morning and why he did wake sweating up a storm? He couldn't explain it to her, this was something that only he could understand and comprehend, and it wasn't if she was dumb or something, because she wasn't. It had something to do with him, not her. And if it had nothing to do with her he sure as hell wasn't going to get her involved.

So it was safe to say he didn't want his wife to wake up. If she did, he knew that in the end he might lose her. Why and how he knew that, he didn't know, but he merely felt it. So Chichi wasn't going to wake up, he just wasn't going to let anything happen to her. He wanted her alive, not dead.

He took a shower, got dressed and left his house. Something definitely was wrong with him. Goku hadn't even eaten anything, and on top of that he didn't want to. He wasn't the least bit hungry. He was always hungry. He always ate, and when he did eat, he ate everything on the plate and more. Now, he didn't want anything. That only should how much whatever was going on was affecting him.

--

Vegeta woke up just as startled and shocked as Goku, but the difference was he was scared on top of having the weird feeling and sweating so much. Plus neither knew that the other was like this, but hey Vegeta never gave a damn what kind of dreams Goku had, and Goku didn't really give care about Vegeta's dreams either.

He had felt the feelings, the strange ones that told him something was very, extremely wrong before. But he had never felt like this before, even when the World was about to be destroyed—Planet Vegeta, Earth—he had never had this feeling. He never was this worried.

It was that dream or vision—as some might call it—that did it he was sure.

Yeah, maybe that was it—because unlike Goku who just had the dream but he didn't remember his—Vegeta actually remembered his, some of it anyway. He saw Bulma's death. And to make it even worse and more unbearable than just having her killed at the hands of someone he didn't know, he had watched it happen and did nothing. Maybe if he knew who it was he could save her, or at least prevented it by killing the one who is suppose to kill her.

What he did know was that the person had a staff of some sort; it had some kind of ball at the top somewhere. Plus the person attacked with a weird attack that was purplish and black. That was an attack he had never seen before. He was Vegeta the Prince of all Saiyans, and he knew a hell of a lot of attacks. He had seen a lot of them, faced many as well, and destroyed the owners of some he had seen only once.

But…he paused as he thought back to his younger years. He had seen attacks like that before—the color. But he just couldn't place it. The black haired Saiyan Prince shook his head and thought back to the dream.

What was worse about the Bulma's death was that he was actual there, helpless though. He knew deep down he wouldn't be able to stop this from happening even if he was there and knew what would happen. But his Saiyan blood wouldn't allow it, it wouldn't accept this. He would stop it even if he ended up destroying God knows what and who.

He kissed Bulma on the head, and went to take a shower, trying not to think about the dream. When he got out of the shower he got dressed. He looked at the time, the clock read: 6:15. He left the house and flew to the Lookout Tower. He had to get some answers and the one who could give them to him lived on that Tower.

On his way to the Tower he tried his best to focus and not let his mind wander, but it was hard. It took longer to get to the Lookout Tower then it regularly should have taken only because his mind was back to the dream. He didn't want that, he didn't want to think about it. He didn't want his mind to wonder back to it till he was at the Tower.

To his surprise Goku was just getting there too, his face didn't show its usual cheerfulness. And if Goku wasn't his usual happy go lucky self, something was really wrong.

They just took one look at the other to know they were here for the same reason. They both felt something was way out of place. They both walked up to Dende, who was waiting for them.

Dende nodded at Vegeta and Goku. He knew why they had come to him, for he had felt the same feeling as they had felt not too long ago as well. He discarded the formalities and pleasantries and got straight to the point and down to business.

Dende took a deep breath and started, "We are gathered here today—"

Vegeta and Goku didn't turn around, but walked around Dende and left him standing there looking like an idiot. Dende ran in front of them trying to cut them off.

"Wait, wait guys come on I was only joking. I couldn't start everything off like that; the mood was too…what's the word? Serious…yeah that is it, it was too serious. That is so not a good way to start off the morning."

Vegeta stopped walking around Dende and turned on him with his eyes blazing. He was mad, no furious. Why wouldn't he be? He had just seen his wife's death and could do nothing about it. He was here for answers and this fool was joking around?

"This _is_ serious you green brat. This isn't the fucking time to be goofing off like this." Vegeta growled at Dende.

"We aren't at a Wedding Dende, gosh man this is serious and that was why we came to you. You are always serious, so mature for your age; I didn't think you would be playing around." Goku said, agreeing with Vegeta, but at the same time inside of his head scolding Vegeta at being too hard on him. Goku didn't know about Vegeta's dream, though.

For that was the reason why Vegeta was being extra mean to the kid; it wasn't going to happen either.

Dende nodded and agreed to what they were saying, because they were right of course. Goku though secretly, he was laughing really hard on the inside. But he couldn't laugh out loud; because than Vegeta would well…he didn't want to get yelled at so early in the morning. He did agree with Dende, being serious so early wasn't good for their heath.

"Okay serious now, something from another World/Galaxy—if you want to say that or whatever you want to call it—has entered our World."

"It's evil right?" Goku asked.

Vegeta in response kicked him. Goku, who wasn't expecting it, winced and glared at Vegeta. He had kicked Goku pretty hard too.

"Of course it is, you stupid idiot Kakarrot! This isn't the time to be playing the fool. Do you think that it wasn't, we wouldn't be feeling that something is wrong or standing here with this green idiot right now?"

Dende of course didn't hear the insult that came his way, he was wondering how they had come across this feeling, and of course not being shy or anything he asked them. They told him that they had a dream, which neither of them had remembered and woke with that feeling completely consuming them inside and out.

Vegeta kept his dream a secret he didn't want them knowing how seeing Bulma's death affected him; he wasn't weak or anything even though he knew that they wouldn't see him as that. He still didn't tell them. Maybe if he told them, than she would die another way and he wouldn't know it or know the way to save her. So his logic was if he told someone then it wouldn't happen that way and he couldn't save her.

Dende nodded and sighed, he only wished that they could have remembered and then maybe he would have some idea of what they were fixing to face. He would then know of a way to save this Planet. But since they couldn't remember what was the point of hoping that they had remembered? No point exactly.

"If you feel it, then this intruder must be really evil and very powerful. You two are the strongest fighters this World has ever seen—I think anyway—so it must affect this World more then I originally had thought."

He seemed to be thinking over this really hard, like he was debating over something. Now that was funny, debating with yourself inside of your head. Though most don't know it happens more than you think, even to Vegeta who denies it outright.

After a few moments full of silence he nodded and turned around, motioning for the two Z fighters to follow. It took a few minutes before they entered a building they had never entered before. After passing a couple of rooms, they entered Dende's bedroom. They followed him to a mirror; the mirror was hanging on the wall, which they had never seen before. Of course, they had never been in this room before. They had been all over the Lookout Tower for years and had never seen this room before. Why would they though? This was the Guardian's bedroom after all.

It wasn't long before the green Guardian of Earth had touched the center of the mirror, egging Vegeta and Goku's curiosity even further. Even if they had heard the saying, 'curiosity killed the cat,' they still would have been just as curious. Good thing for them that they were not cats, but monkeys.

The mirror started to change right before their eyes, after Dende spoke a name so softy that neither Saiyan had caught it. This was where Dende started to explain to them.

"I am contacting the Guardian of the Galaxy, well…Worlds. The Guardian of that area is a more better term, where the enemy, the evil escaped from into ours."

"So are you saying that this Guardian should be hurt, almost dead or something to that effect, right?" Vegeta asked. Dende shrugged, knowing _who_ the Guardian actually _was,_ he highly doubted that, but then again…this Guardian was _always_ unpredictable.

The mirror, it seemed had connected to the other one the Guardian had, the picture was coming into focus before their eyes. They saw a room, darkness covered it completely. They heard a yawn, soon after that it seemed candles started to light up around the darkened room.

Directly in front of the mirror was a bed, the sheets were black as midnight, but the thread that was sewn into it was gold. Everything in the room was black with gold running through it.

They saw the midnight black sheets on the bed move and the person under those sheets sat up. It was a girl, with long blond hair and was clothed in a thinned strapped shirt that hugged her every curve. They had no clue if she had anything below the shirt for the sheets were covering the bottom of the shirt.

Vegeta had the vaguest sense of déjà vu when he looked at her, he shook his head and remembered why he was here, and he, no, and they _all_ needed answers, not just him.

They looked into her eyes as she spoke; she had the greenest eyes they had ever seen, like they were two twin emeralds looking at them. "Dende, some of us need our beauty sleep, unlike those I am not going to name. I am not a girl who is hung up over looks, but I do love my sleep." They all could feel the unspoken words she said, _especially after what just happened._

Dende was really shocked, Vegeta and Goku could tell because that was the only emotion he had at the time because he couldn't feel anything besides being shocked at what they knew was the girl, who was had been sleeping in the bed.

"You're asleep, not injured." Dende whispered. Then something clicked inside of his mind.

"You aren't even injured! That can only mean you let the enemy through the Gates yourself. You didn't even try to stop it!" Dende cried.

For the first time in a long time, Goku and Vegeta both gasped, though for some reason Vegeta knew he shouldn't be shocked, he kind of expected this from her. It was that déjà vu thing again. But Goku really gasped because he hadn't expected that from a Guardian, _she did what? _That was his thought on what Dende accused her of, though Vegeta just smirked, _she's a little bad Guardian eh?_

She titled her head to the right as she spoke. "Actually, I was a little hurt when it broke through the Door. I tripped and fell on my head," she rubbed the right side of her head before she continued. "Pluto wasn't so lucky though, she was hurt worse than I was, but she was lucky I had sealed that Door from her long ago or she would have been hurt much, much worse. The injuries she would have gotten though are a different story. She probably wouldn't be able to do anything for years, depending on how fast she heals. But all it did in the end was give her a jolt so to speak. A shock of sorts," she said. The she paused as a memory took her over. The Door…she didn't like that one.

She shook her head and shivered. "Anyway the damage is done, I had repaired the Door soon after it was broke, which spared her more injuries. Besides that its followers—which now that I think about it, I am not sure it has any. Anyway, they can't go through because: One—they are weak and can't open the Door. Two—the seal on the Door is more powerful, so I doubt the enemy would be getting through it a second time."

Now Dende had switched from really shocked to anger. She had avoided his question, skillfully he might add too. Their lives unfortunately depended on her and she was just being casual about the whole thing. Which those little facts hadn't escaped Vegeta's notice, he tried to hold it in, but he knew if this keep up he was going to start laughing. That was just perfect, all their lives were in her hands and she was just going to lay there in bed like this was nothing? That was hilarious, and since it was funny he was so close to laughing. Which wasn't like him at all, he never was himself around her.

"Nemesis, answer my question! Why did you let the enemy through? Who is this enemy exactly?" Dende almost screamed those words at her.

She sat up more; her back went straight up against the headboard of her bed. _The fool, _she thought, _has he forgotten the rules I had told him I had to follow long ago? _Her voice matched her eyes when she spoke, they could all feel the coldness radiating off her in waves, no not waves. It encased her, like she was frozen in ice.

"What right do you have to tell me what I should have done? This wasn't your enemy, even now it isn't. Not tell it actually harms someone. And don't you dare say you would have stopped it yourself. You don't have the power. Dende, I will never understand how you could be the Guardian of the Earth, you are as strong as Jupiter and she isn't that strong. One of the weakest Scouts I have, which makes you weak too."

She glared at him, momentary forgetting about Goku and Vegeta, but Vegeta, man he was in trouble, he really was going to start laughing and he knew she would kill him. He always loved it when she was mad at someone else.

Her eyes flickered to Vegeta's for a second and they could have sworn she smiled, but when that second was gone she was glaring at Dende again and forgot about the two Z fighters again.

"Yes, I will admit I could have tried to stop the enemy, and yes I said: tried. It would have been suicide; I am the only one that can save your pitiful Planet Dende, so what would you do if I was dead? And on top of that, who is this whole universe has the right to change fate? Not me, no matter how hard I try I can't, so what makes that and this different?"

To say that the three men (or two men and one Namek) were stunned by her words would be accurate. They could feel the power behind her words, yet they knew her thoughts were far away. It made Vegeta start thinking about stuff he promised himself long ago he wouldn't think about…but of course he couldn't remember that promise.

It seemed for a moment that her eyes grew sad, like she was unbearably sad. Vegeta wondered how a girl so powerful, for he could sense her power, could be so sad. His curiosity was about to come through yet again, for he wanted to see what made her so sad. Maybe, Vegeta thought, what made her sad was someone she loved was going to die or maybe that loved one was already died.

He didn't know—nor was he ever going to know. He caught himself. He wasn't going to start thinking of what was making her so sad. It wasn't his place; he always got terrible headaches whenever he thought about this girl's emotions. He should have known by now that it was useless and to back that up he noticed the sadness moment was gone.

Vegeta also thought that maybe he had imagined it because when that moment was gone, she had resumed her coldness again so maybe he had imagined it. But something inside of him told him he didn't. His thoughts were interrupted by her voice, which it seemed in those few seconds of turning back to coldness it turned into annoyance and it sounded tired.

"Who is our enemy that escaped into your World you ask me? **Chaos**, which is what it is, the most power enemy my fellow Scouts had ever faced. They were lucky they got away alive after the battle was over and done with. Most were dead when it was over, but all of you seem to know that just because they are dead does not mean they can't come back. Back to **Chaos**, yes, it could and may try to take over your World. I don't think the _Z_ _Fighters_ have much of a chance against it, but its minions? They can defeat any minion **Chaos** throws at them." Nemesis said before she sighed.

She was going to be so tired before the fighting even started if this went on. Just listening and talking with these people were tiring, and what's more was, this wasn't the last time she was going to talk to them. It didn't help that it was her power making the mirrors work.

They were surprised. She praised them right after saying they were weak and couldn't defeat **Chaos**. They were mad at her at first for saying they were weak. But, being the men that they are, forgot about that when she said they could kill every minion. Of course the guys had to expect that, **Chaos** wasn't from their World after all.

She waited for their pride and ego to adjust to the curve ball she just threw at them and smiled on the inside, men were so easily to manipulate it wasn't fun anymore.

"If you want to destroy it completely you need to ones who had defeated momentary it in the first place, not so long ago. Though I would like to point out, even though they have fought it, before haven't gotten stronger. Sad to say the enemy has." Nemesis spoke casually, as if they were just talking about the weather or some type of food.

Dende stayed quiet like a good boy and absorbed all the information she had given them. He was quiet for a minute then spoke. "Will you let them pass through the Door into our World? Will you let our only hope of surviving come?"

She smiled at him. _It seemed the Namek caught on to what I have done more quickly than I would have thought. Even some of the Scouts hadn't figured it out until it was thrown in their faces. Even the two Z fighters did not catch that, but Dende is far smarter than I give him credit sometimes. _

Vegeta and Goku both glared at Dende, hey they were hurt that Dende would just cut them out completely and forget about them. To say they were a little annoyed and hurt wasn't telling a big lie. But they understood. She did just tell them that they couldn't defeat **Chaos**.

Nemesis closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and held it for a moment or two before responding. She let it out, she had calmed down. She didn't feel that little hint of annoyance anymore. She opened her eyes once more and looked at Dende and the other men that were looking at her through the mirror.

"Oh I don't know, maybe it just depends…I took all that time insuring that they would never get into your World yet here we are. Dende I don't want them to die. They all that are left of my World can you understand that? The Silver Millennium is long since dead, it fell so many millenniums ago—no pun intended there. I am the only true one left. I am the only who has the full blood of it left in her veins. I was the only one who wasn't reborn; I was the only one who hadn't died during that horrible war. Now my people, my friends, are tainted with human blood, yet their souls are still strong, for they can use their old powers."

She turned her head away for a second then looked at them again her face under control. Her mask was about to slip there, but she had caught it in time. "Just have patience young Namek, and you too Saiyans. Everything will work out, it always does."

Vegeta spoke up then; he said simply "stop." Just as he saw the image start to fade, as soon as he spoke the image stopped trying to fade and she looked at him curiously, she waved her hand and said, "I can see you don't want anyone else to hear this do you?"

He nodded and looked her in the eyes as he said, "I can understand how you feel, about being the only one left. My Planet, Planet Vegeta, the Planet of Saiyans was destroyed and very few survived. Now there are only two pure Saiyans left: Kakarrot and I." He was about to raise his hand to point to Goku but she spoke.

"I know who he is, though I believe he goes by Goku now," she chuckled, _same old Vegeta always talking to people as if they are stupider than he is. _

"Thanks for that Vegeta. It was kind of you to say that. Even though we both know you are far from kind…most of the time." With that she waved her hand again and the image started to fade but they, heard her voice, it sounded urgent like she needed to tell them something important. It was important, very.

"Beware, the first taken over will be a girl…you can identify those taken over by their eyes…black—" she was cut off, they heard no more. The image was gone, they had barely heard what she said it the first place, and she broke up at least two times.

They were confused of course, but at least they had some information that might save them until the ones who had fought **Chaos** before come. Even though it wasn't much information it was better than no information at all.

Goku promised that he would tell the others, so Vegeta could go on home. Vegeta checked the time before he left, they had been here for a few hours. It was already 8:23. He decided to head home.

When he got there he noticed his son, Trunks, training out in the yard. Trunks continued with his training, but gave his old man a nod, which Vegeta returned before entering the house. He passed the room Bulma was in, she was in her workshop, tinkering with something he didn't know or care about.

As he passed her he could have swore that when she looked at him her eyes flashed black. But when he focused on her eyes they were their normal color: purple.

He shook his head and walked to his room to get the Capsule for his training room. He was really going to train, that is if he wanted to protect his family…_his_ family. After what Frieza put him through, he had never thought he would have a family.

She did tell him long ago that he would, she told him to protect it with everything he had, because once it's gone, you couldn't get it back. Her words spoke true, now more than ever, he had to be strong.

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**MOON SAYS:** HEAVILY EDITED!

AGES:

(18) Mercury: Adam (20)

(18) Venus: Krillin (middle to late 20's)

(18) Mars: Yamucha (middle to late 20's)

(18) Jupiter: Dende (don't really care)

(21) Saturn: Goten (18)

(22) Pluto: Vegeta (middle to late 20's)

(22) Uranus: Drake (23)

(22) Neptune: Adrian (23)

(18) Moon- Gohan (21)

(22-Earth form, but really old) Nemesis (MINE)- Trunks (18)

WOW...I have never been a supported of big age differences. But the age thing will be changed. I'll make it stupid, like someone made a wish to make them younger or something.

**WORDS**: 4, 182

**PAGES**: 8

ENJOY!

**~Let Go~**

**Chapter 3**

Rei slammed her fist down onto the table. Everyone's eyes turned to her. Rei's face was a nice shade of red, almost the color of a tomato. Obviously she was mad.

"I can't take this anymore! And I know neither can you," she turned her head around and looked everyone in the eye. "We have to get to that other World…we have to defeat **Chaos**. We can't just abandon that World to it, just because some stupid, irresponsible, childish girl decides that we shouldn't go there. What right does she have to keep us away? What right does she have to say we can't go after it?"

Ami sighed. "It doesn't matter what we think. Pluto was blocked by this girl you called, 'stupid, irresponsible, and childish' Rei. Don't you think that since Pluto is our strongest Scout, that someone who could block her powers is more powerful than her?" Ami asked.

All the Inner's thought about her words.

"I guess I didn't think about that." Rei said quietly, as if she was child that just got scolded.

"None of us did. That is the problem, we aren't thinking. We just jump head first into things. Isn't that what the Outers keep telling us?" Ami sighed.

Makato leaned against the wall behind Bunny. This was a lot to take in. First they were called to the Outers' house because Setsuna was hurt. Then they were told that **Chaos** was loose on another World, one they couldn't get to so they could save it. What were they supposed to do? The one blocking Setsuna had to be more powerful than her…so how could they get her to release that block?

Makato gave Minako a look. She nodded, so they agreed. Now they had a plan. All they had to do now was get Bunny and fill her in. After they ran it by Ami first, she was going to be the one planning the strategy.

**~LG~**

"You realize what they will do?" Setsuna sighed.

Haruka shrugged. "What they always do. They run into the battle without a thought or anything. They know nothing about this world. There had to be a reason why she sealed it off from us."

Hotaru stared out the window. It was raining…again. Their Princess always loved the rain. Sadly it never rained on the Moon, so she always went to Earth to see it. She would run and dance out in it. She would love fighting in it. That was what she loved to do the most. Their Princess was something else.

Michiru noticed Hotaru's staring. "It's raining my friends. Wouldn't it be nice if we were altogether again out in the rain? Maybe this World rains…"

Setsuna laughed. "Of course it rains, but I see what you're getting at. I think we can assume that our Princess will give in. And we will all go into this new World and save it from our enemy."

"Will the fighters of that planet aid us? Or will we be fighting alone?" Haruka asked.

Nothing else could be said because a knock interrupted them.

"I hate whining brats. I bet you whatever you want; they will come in and start demanding stuff—whether it is answers or something else." No one argued with what Haruka said. No doubt it was going to be true. Time didn't change people.

Michiru took her eyes off the rain and went to the door. Hotaru continued to watch it fall harder onto the ground.

The door opened and the wet Inner Scouts and the little Princess came inside. Once they dried off they were lead into the biggest room—the living room, it had little to no furniture, there were only three chairs—it was the size of a classroom. The chairs were big enough for two to sit in though.

Once the Scouts got comfortable—some sat on the floor, some leaned up against the wall—the demanding began. But instead of them demanding being taken to the other World, they were demanding Setsuna take them to the girl.

They wanted to talk to the girl who wouldn't let Pluto or them through the Door. The girl who was supposedly more powerful than Pluto, the one the Outers knew so well.

Michiru laughed at the Inner Scouts. "Be my guest, but when she chews you out for being weak don't come crawling back to us with tears."

Rei and Makato wanted to slap her, but for once Bunny was actually being mature, she spoke up.

"Alright, we will take what we can get. Setsuna, would you please be so kind?"

That shocked everyone, but it wasn't the time to show it. Many things had to be done.

Setsuna told the girls to transform into their Sailor selves. Once that was done, Pluto gripped her Garnet Rod and waved it in front of her. A portal to a place filled with Darkness was seen on the other side. They walked through one by one.

Once all the Scouts had stepped through the portal, Pluto closed it and the four Outer Scouts led the way. It had been so long since they had been there—minus Pluto of course, for she was there not even a day ago. They were only here for less than a few hours before they were forced onto their own Planets to Summon Saturn—who returned soon after she destroyed the rest of the Silver Millennium. Saturn left after she was summoned to Earth centuries and millenniums later. Hotaru had a place on Earth then, so she stayed and didn't come back.

They walked through the darkness for less than a minute before they came to a Castle. But like the last time Pluto was here, it changed into a Temple. It seemed that Nemesis like Temples better, but couldn't actually decide on what it should actually be. Either that or it was the power of this place that was doing it.

Pluto knew the truth, and once Mercury asked about it she explained. "If you were anyone who was not a Scout it would appear as a Castle, for that was what you were most likely looking for. But since there was no one really living here to being with, the Castle never really gets visitors. For Sailor Scouts' a Temple is what you enter. She just likes it that way."

They walked up the steps leading to the Temple as Venus and Jupiter asked, "Who is she?"

"That would be me, I believe." a voice said.

Seconds later clicks of heels were heard against the floor. A figure came into view. She had long blonde hair put into buns like Sailor Moon's were, but the buns seemed to be black, while the rest her hair was golden. She had the black and gold dress on as before. When she walked you couldn't see the shoes beneath the dress. She was beautiful, but not very tall. She had to be a little over five foot; at the max five five.

She smiled as she waved her hands toward the Temple behind her. "Welcome to the Temple of Nemesis."

Five Scouts let out gasps. It seemed they couldn't handle her words. Wasn't Nemesis that evil Planet that Wise Man was sentenced to in the future? And then there was the Outer Scouts' actions, they couldn't handle both at the same time.

Even in their skirts they gave respect to their Princess. Half the time they were in their Princess form and the other half in the Sailor form. If they were in their Princess form they would curtsy, but since they were in Sailor form, they went down on one knee.

"Princess we are so glad to be with you once again. Now we are complete. The Outer Sailor Scouts are whole once again." They chorused as one when they rose.

The blonde woman smiled, "It's is good to be with you as well. So long have I been on Nemesis, I have felt the pain of loneliness. But now that you are here, there is no need for it."

She took in the other Scouts and sighed. "None of you remember who I am, do you?"

Five Scouts shook their heads. Nemesis sighed again. This was going to take awhile. But oh well, things had to be done

"I am Nemesis, Princess of this Planet; Sailor Nemesis. No, I was not born here. I do not know much about the past of this Planet, but I know that this Planet never had any Kingdoms like yours. I only became a Scout seconds before the Moon Kingdom started getting destroyed."

Sailor Moon took this in and once the other Scout's words clicked inside of her head her eyes glared daggers.

"So you ran away?" she asked sharply.

It was a harsh thing to say, but Bunny wanted to be harsh, if this Scout here had more power than Pluto did, then she could have saved their Kingdom. They all could have lived. They all could be on the Moon right now, living in peace.

Nemesis gave the little Princess a look of pity. "No, little Serenity, it wouldn't have matter whether or not I would have stayed. I couldn't have guaranteed that I would have fought with you and not against you with the enemy."

Shock over took the Scouts. Before they could speak Nemesis raised her hands for quiet.

"Mother sent me away because of my power." She said it so simply, as if that was all the entire problem consisted of. But power was never simple. No matter what World, who you were or weren't, power never could be simple.

"Power?" they chorused together, all of them thinking the same thing. It seemed that they forgot about the mother part, but it would come up later.

Nemesis nodded. "My mother and father were enemies, and their power opposites. I learned this after I was sent here. My mother was of the Light—the Moon Kingdom. My father was of the Darkness—the Dark Kingdom. It didn't help that they were the most powerful of their Kingdoms."

Venus thought quickly about that one. "That would mean that you mother was Queen Serenity. And your father…there was no King of the Dark Kingdom. They had a Queen, Queen Metaria. "

Nemesis shook her head. "During the war that you were alive to participate in, there was no King, only Queen Metaria. I was around three hundred years old when you were born. The King was killed by Metaria when she learned of his infidelity. Of course, they weren't married, she just thought they were. She was had so many delusions about power. I was born, but I was kept hidden because my mother wanted to keep me so. She didn't want anyone to know that she had had a child with the enemy. What would that do to her reputation? Her people would believe she had been tainted. How could she have ruled then?"

No one answered her question. How could they? Her words spoke true, so she went on.

"So I mainly trained myself and my powers along with my Court, the Outer Scouts. By the time you five were born we had mastered most of our powers. Before and after your births we went to Earth all the time. The Royal Family was in need of my powers quite a lot."

"Who was the last Royal Family you used your powers for? What did you do for them?" Sailor Moon asked softly, she was afraid of the answers. But the first one, she already knew it. She was afraid to hear it out loud though.

"The last one that lived of course, you were right in your thinking. Three years before Endymion was born the first Crown Prince of Earth was born: Endymoon. That reminds me," she said with an eyebrow raised. "I am three hundred exactly. Well, not _now_ of course, I never died during the war. But when you were born I was three hundred years older then you. Anyway, where was I?"

"The first Crown Prince, Princess…" Uranus reminded her quietly.

Nemesis snapped her fingers. "Of course! I do have a bad memory…some of the time. So, he was born but he was special. He was born to this Ancient Order or whatever, and he would have to leave his family after he was five or six years old and live with the Order for the rest of his life. But no one could know that he was alive. It was supposed to be as if he never existed. So, after nine months of waiting for a Crown Prince, their people had to suddenly forget about their Prince. So that was where I came in. I went to them three times. When he was one, three and five, and erased the people of Earth's memories. But that doesn't have any matter to this story does it?"

"Princess," Saturn spoke up.

Nemesis turned to her. "What is it? Did I forget something again?"

"Let's all sit down before you tear down their memory barriers." Pluto sighed at her Princess. The bad thing was that this happened all the time. Since Nemesis wasn't used to others and how they reacted to things, she never paid attention.

Nemesis nodded and led them into her Temple. They walked through the entrance hall rather quickly, so the Scouts didn't have much time to look at it. But it was huge. After a few twists and turns of the halls they arrived at the sitting room. Nemesis poured them tea, and started talking again once everyone was situated.

"I was once in love with a Prince, one who was named Crown Prince after his dear older brother was declared 'nonexistent,' but since I had trouble with emotions I was unsure. I met him three years before my little sister first ventured down onto Earth. We talked, and we soon fell in love. But I caught him with my sister six months after she first came down to the green planet. He thought she was me, and she had no clue. I grew mad at them both, but first I went numb.

"I tried to forget what I saw, and I succeeded for a while. I threw myself into training. Endymoon helped, for he had seen my pain. I trained with his younger brother's Knights as well as him. We all became friends, rather quickly. They knew about what really happened; they knew there were two Princesses of the Moon. Soon I could defeat them all single handily at the same time. But no matter how hard I fought or trained, I couldn't beat the older Prince." Her voice trailed off as if she was remembering.

"Then one day after my training with the older Prince I caught Beryl spying on my sister and the younger Prince of Earth. I followed her then, something felt wrong. It wasn't long before I discovered Metaria's plot. So I warned my mother, she too had started to see signs. We began to plan, but when I saw them together once more I almost completely snapped. It didn't help that the other Scouts, the ones that were supposed to be guarding my dear little sister were fooling around with the Knights that were supposed to be protecting Endymoon's younger brother."

Silence took over the group as Nemesis tried to regain control of the emotions that were threatening to break the barrier she had over them to keep them out. She controlled it quickly; only seconds had passed before she went on.

"I did things I regret, but one cannot change the past, one must move on." Nemesis clenched her fist.

Mars snorted. "If you can block one of Pluto's Doors, then you have the power to change the past. Look at what Chibi Moon did."

Nemesis glared at her, it shut her up quick. "And where is that little one now? Away in the future I would take a guess." She again put her hand up. "I sent her back. Do not worry about her. Mars that reason only is why you do not control powers of the past, present, and future. I think it is a good thing that you do not hold the powers nor the task of Guarding the Doors of Time and Space. Everything would be destroyed because of the unbalance."

"It makes sense. Pluto wouldn't change anything, which would upset the already shaky balance that is around us." Mercury said as she nodded her understanding of Nemesis' words.

"What would you do without her?" Nemesis chuckled. Not waiting for an answer, Nemesis continued on with her story.

"I went straight for the Silver Imperial Crystal. I wanted my revenge, the little revenge I did take did not satisfy me. I had punished half of the guilty parties, but the last two were the most important. The two that betrayed me much more the other ones: my little sister and her Prince. The Scouts and the Knights weren't doing their jobs, so they got punished first." Nemesis smirked as she remembered what happened. She regretted it of course, but they got what they deserved.

"We were almost at war with each other and they were just fooling around. It made me so mad; again they were being so irresponsible. But I didn't get to do the damage I sought to do. Mother caught me. She wanted me out of there being before the fighting began because—I later found out—my power I got from my father would come out and make me join with the Dark Kingdom. Of course she didn't know I just gave them four of their most powerful warriors. That was of no consequence."

The Inner Scouts gave Nemesis doubtful looks, but that didn't say anything when she continued on.

"She gave me the power to become Sailor Nemesis, Scout of Light and the Darkness—for it mixed both of my powers, the two halves of my parents. I was then sent to Nemesis with my Scouts to watch our home and loved ones destroyed."

"That doesn't explain how we don't remember you." Jupiter said thoughtfully. Mars nodded and agreed with her.

Venus sighed as she gave Jupiter and Mars a look. "It actually does. The Queen wanted us to be happy, and remembering what Nemesis did to us out of anger—even if I think we kind of deserved it—and the fact she did hide Nemesis from the beginning from everyone else it makes sense."

Mercury added to Venus' words. "Remember that we didn't know that the Outer Scouts existed till way after we started being Scouts…" she trailed off as she thought of something. She gave Nemesis a thoughtful look. "Did we grow up with you and the other Scouts in the Moon Kingdom?"

Nemesis gave her a half smile. "I will ask again, where would you be without the smart Scout? Good job Venus on noticing those two reasons, though the latter is her main one. She was also afraid I would take the throne from my sister. And seeing how careless she is and sometimes acts, I think I might just do that."

She gave Sailor Moon a soft glare. No one said anything, taking all she said in. It was a lot. She gave them so much information in so little time.

"I will give you back your memories. It will be only after then that we will talk of the next mission." Nemesis told them as she got up.

She went from one Scout to another touching their foreheads for few moments, closing her eyes and then opening them. After she opened her eyes she moved to the next one and did the same until she was done.

It took a few minutes before everyone went over their new memories, or old ones locked away. Once they accepted that Nemesis was in fact the older Princes just stashed away for a long time, they had no problem with her. They just didn't like remembering that the other Scouts teased and made fun of them so much.

"First off, you five are weak." Nemesis waved her hand at their protests and attempts to defend themselves.

"You are weak. You all died—yes my Scouts did too—against **Chaos** in the first battle. You have done nothing to get stronger these last few years. If you fail, it's on your own hands. If many in that World die because you are too weak to save them, their blood will be on your hands." Nemesis said seriously. "So to remedy the vacation all of you have taken these last few years, you will have to train Scouts.

She didn't dwell on her words though. Nemesis moved on to the subject of the Door.

"I will not tell you the reasons why I locked the Door so Pluto would never get could go through. But I will let you through. But once it is over there will be no going back. So I will give you some advice that will prove to be very wise if I do end up closing that Door forever. Do you want to hear it?" she asked them.

Of course the Outers Scouts nodded, they knew that when she gave advice that it was best obeyed. She could see the future after all. Pluto was the only one who knew why she was giving the advice. The Inners took a few more seconds before they responded as well. They knew about her visions now that they had their memories back, and knew about her advice. She had told them things before they wished they heeded.

It would turn out to be one of those things they wish they did head once those Doors were closed.

"I will close those Doors. And it will crush you so. You tend to…care for those that you meet. Take the Sailor Starlights for example. You can't see them anymore. Three of you very nearly fell in love with the three of them!"

Said three—Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Venus—blushed. For Sailor Moon—for she didn't know Marmoru was dead, started to fall in love with Seiya—Sailor Star Fighter. Mercury went for Taiki—Sailor Star Maker. And last, Venus was falling for Yaten—Sailor Star Healer.

"If you fall in love with anyone on this World it will hurt. Do not care for any of them. They could die, and again it will hurt. Remember the fight with Galaxia? Everyone one of you died, do you realize what that did to Sailor Moon? It killed her inside. So please, don't start caring…I know all of you have good pure hearts, but sometimes you go too far."

Once again Nemesis sighed; then she stood up and walked away from where they were sitting and went into another room. Silence consumed the Sailor Scouts until she returned. It only took a few moments, but it seemed like so long with that silence in place.

Nemesis didn't sit down. "I will send you there tomorrow. It is late on Earth. You will need good night's rest. Pluto," Nemesis locked eyes with her. "You know what time to go."

Nemesis turned to Sailor Moon. "I need a word with you before you go." She looked at the rest of them. "I will send her back, so please go ahead."

When Jupiter looked like she was going to protest Nemesis shot her down. "I have important matters to discuss with my sister that do not concern you, so please go." She said as she motioned to her Scouts. They herded the Inner Scouts out the door till it was only the two Moon Princesses left.

Nemesis sat across from her and spoke one word that made Sailor Moon flinch. "Marmoru."

"So it is true." Nemesis sighed.

She grabbed Sailor Moon's hands and looked directly in her eyes. "Do not stay with someone because you _think _that a child's life hands in the balance."

"But Chibi Moon," Sailor Moon protested.

Nemesis shook her head. "The future is not set into stone." Then she got a wicked gleam her eye. "Tell me my dear…does black and blonde make pink? I didn't think so…"

_Wait…that doesn't make sense either, _he _would never let his son…what in the Galaxy am I telling my sister? Her destiny involves a soul mate with black hair…of course there is the problem with that pink hair…_

With those thoughts clouding her mind, Nemesis stood up and created a portal with the wave of her hand. Sailor Moon went through to where her Scouts were waiting. They would soon talk about what they heard tonight and then go to bed.

Nemesis sighed after her little sister left. She went into her room, and took that shower she had been craving for hours. She would soon have guests—through the mirror of course. After the shower she would go to bed. Oh how she loved sleep.

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

**MOON SAYS: **I have edited this, I mean really edited.

**WORDS**: 1978

**PAGES**: 6

ENJOY!

**~Let Go~**

**Chapter 4**

Goku was tired. He had never felt so tired before. This new enemy was getting on his nerves already. It hadn't even been half a day since he and Vegeta had went to Lookout Tower and discovered who the enemy was that they had felt through their dreams were.

**Chaos**.

He could only pray that those other fighters from Nemesis' World would get here in time for what was to come.

Now all he had to do was start warning some people. But he didn't entirely know what to warn them about. So he just told them to come to the Tower later that day and Dende would explain it

Goku thought back to what that dream felt like. If the enemy was that powerful, then they needed all the help they could get.

Now…he had to find Gohan. Only Gohan knew where those four were. But the question was would they help? How strong were they really? But if Gohan praised their skills and abilities then why should Goku worry? He would leave that to Gohan. Gohan would figure it out.

**~LG~**

Vegeta had trained ever since he got home. For an hour he grabbed Trunks and they sparred.

Vegeta was a man who didn't let his emotions overwhelm him. He didn't let his feelings for others cloud his judgment. In that aspect he was like her. And once upon a time he felt so good whenever he had her approval.

Vegeta shook his head. All day, he had been thinking weird things, seeing stuff he didn't remember. It was as if seeing Nemesis brought something back. It made him suspicious of his own memories. Someone had blocked some of his memories. And just now he was getting them and those thoughts back.

**~LG~**

Trunks had noticed something wrong with his dad. He didn't ask though. Vegeta wasn't like Goku who was all carefree and told you when something bothered him. No, Vegeta kept it all inside, and dealt with it all on his own. Vegeta didn't need anybody.

Trunks knew that everyone needed someone. Even his all powerful dad, especially his dad. He knew his dad cared for him and his mother, but…his mother could never understand his dad fully. She wasn't a fighter; she had never gone through pain before. She didn't and couldn't know the thrill they got from fighting. She hated fighting, yet Trunks and Vegeta lived on it, thrived on it. Pain made them feel alive. Pain made them who they were.

Pain. That was a subject Trunks could go on for hours. Pain bonded people together. Pain brought people closer.

He knew that if his dad ever met someone who could share his pain…his mother wouldn't stand a chance. Now, only Trunks wished he could find someone to share his pain with.

Trunks looked up and shook off his thoughts. Goten was coming for a visit. But they hadn't talked about it before. Something was wrong.

Then it struck Trunks. His dad had been training really hard today, and that was weird. His dad never trained this hard when there was peace. And add to that the look on Goten's face…yes something was wrong.

"Trunks, we have to go to the Lookout Tower. Grab you dad, I was told by mine that we have to get there as soon as possible. Dende is supposed to talk to us about a new threat."

"We have a new enemy?" Trunks asked quickly, disbelief filling his voice.

Goten nodded at his friend. "Now let's get going."

**~LG~**

Eighteen, Piccolo, Yamucha, Gohan, Goten, Krillin, Vegeta, Trunks, and four warriors Trunks had never seen before were gathered on the Lookout Tower. If you looked you could see Yajirobe in the corner stuffing his face, but no one cared about him. He didn't matter. He never fought with them before, and it wasn't like he was going to start now.

"Dad, what's going on?" Trunks asked. He almost laughed when Vegeta and Goku turned. They were used to this by now.

Vegeta just grunted. He didn't want to talk about this. That woman…Nemesis…somehow he knew her. He knew her from Planet Vegeta. They were close, he remembered. But he couldn't remember much. It was coming back too slowly for his likening.

She was doing something to him. Something he didn't like. There was a reason that was eluding him, a reason why he didn't want to remember. Something about Nemesis told him there was something in the past that happened between them. It was something that hurt both of them. Did he want to remember that?

Goku left out Vegeta's dream, knowing his friend wanted to keep that to himself. He told them the rest though. When he was done Dende came outside. He looked worse for wear, worse than both Vegeta and Goku together looked when they woke up this morning.

"What's wrong Dende?" many of the fighters asked at once.

Dende sighed. "Arguing with a mirror doesn't help one's heath. I will tell you that, especially when it verbally abuses you."

All but two looked at him like he was crazy.

Goku gave Dende a nod. "Can we talk to her?"

Dende sighed and threw up his hands. "Why the hell not? She doesn't listen to me anyway. She prefers to play mind games and torture me. So go ahead. Be my guest. I will bring the mirror out."

Vegeta snorted at that. Of course she loved mind games. She always did know how to side step the truth. It always made him mad when used against him, but against others? It was fun to watch. She was a tricky little fox that amused him greatly.

All the other Z Fighters, when they heard Vegeta snort, assumed it was because Dende was talking to a mirror. Never did they think that he was snorting because he knew the girl inside the mirror.

Dende brought it out and hung it on the wall of the Entrance Doors. "Can you make it bigger?" he asked the mirror.

Now everyone really thought he lost his mind. And when they heard someone say, "Of course," they knew they lost theirs as well.

The mirror became bigger so that now everyone could see it. The mirror was black but it soon faded when candles were lit. This time was different then when Goku and Vegeta talked to her, they could see her clearly last time, this time they couldn't. They could make out colors and shapes, but not defining features.

"Dende, I grow tired of your games." A silky, husky female voice said. It sounded as if she was annoyed. "I do not like my creations to be put on display. Explain yourself you stupid green gaki."

Dende sighed. This relationship with her wasn't going to work out. He didn't like being verbally abused. He was going to have to get another job. If the Guardian had to deal with her, he didn't want to be the Guardian of Earth anymore. Let someone else deal with her, someone who liked getting verbally put down.

"These are the Z Fighters, Nemesis. I thought they deserved to know what their facing." Dende replied.

That was when the mirror got a hell of a lot of clearer. They saw everything now. She was beautiful. Her long blonde hair wasn't in its buns, but spread out all over her. She had the same thin strapped black tight fitting shirt on as before.

Yamucha wanted her, but reframed from doing or saying anything. Over the years he had gotten mature of sorts. Even if she was hot, he knew not to act out, especially if she could tell them about the threat they were facing.

"You brought men to see me? I really don't like being put on display green gaki. Though I see one woman, sheesh, you guys are all sexists." She rolled her emerald eyes. "What do you want again?"

Vegeta snorted again. "Never could keep your mind on the matters at hand, could you? Always getting distracted, that isn't a very good fighter."

Vegeta felt like he had said that before, and heard the comeback before too.

"Of course you get all up on me forgetting things, but tell me Mr. Princey Poo, how many times did you get distracted because my clothes got ripped while fighting?" Nemesis shot back at him.

Vegeta waved that off with a hand. "I'm a man, what can I say?"

Nemesis snorted now. "You can have a little self control. Damn, I forgot how idiotic you were Vegeta. Though, I can see that you have changed." She said as she looked him up and down. "You're not a teenager anymore, but you're still short."

The Z Fighters were too stunned at the verbal exchanged to laugh at their insults. Trunks was mesmerized, he wanted her, but knew if she acted this way with his dad he couldn't have her. It seemed his dad had found someone who knew him. The true him.

"Short? You're calling me short? What about you, my little blonde midget?"

Nemesis grabbed a pillow and threw it at the mirror. For a second, they thought the mirror was going to break, but instead the pillow was sent through and hit Vegeta. He fell with a yell.

"What the hell midget? What is this made of, bricks?" he asked as he picked up the black as night pillow and dropped it on the ground. It made a massive hole in the floor of the Lookout Tower.

Most were curious to how she threw that. She didn't look strong.

"How do you sleep on this? I knew you were hard headed, but this?" Vegeta questioned her seriously, but there were subtle tones of teasing mixed in as well.

Nemesis raised an eyebrow. "You're still an idiot. When I picked it up to throw it, I changed its weight." She paused as she thought for a moment. "You really forgot me."

Vegeta looked up and expected her to have a sad face. But she didn't. She was grinning. Oh that was it. She went too far.

"What the hell did you do to me midget?" Vegeta growled.

Nemesis shrugged. "Midgets don't know anything do they? You told me that once."

Vegeta growled again at her and threatened her. "If you don't tell me I will go through that mirror and beat it out of you."

Nemesis didn't seem fazed by his threat. Everyone else was horrified that he would hit a woman. "You always say you're going to beat me, yet I still kick your ass."

That got face faults from everyone. That was when Nemesis noticed they were there.

"I forgot they were there."

Vegeta sighed. "You really are a blonde midget."

Nemesis eyes narrowed. If looks could kill…many would have been dead after lots of pain.

"If you call me a midget one more time, I will go through this mirror and kick your ass so bad it will make what I did to Gotheam looked like what a child will do."

Vegeta froze. "You wouldn't."

He remembered Gotheam. He watched her destroy that Planet to bits. First, she went down and beat some, sliced some, tore some apart. Then when they begged her to stop, to leave them alone, saying they would do anything, she just smiled at them. She then began throwing energy attacks all over the planet. When more than three fourths were dead and one fourth was in utter agony, only then did she destroyed the Planet.

Dende's face drained of all color. "You destroyed Gotheam?" his voice was but a whisper.

Nemesis rolled her eyes. "That was one of the more toned down ones if I say so myself."

"Dende, what's Gotheam?" Krillin asked.

Piccolo lost all color too. "It was a Planet. I heard that a single Saiyan completely wiped it out alone. It was a girl? You had to have been a child then. It had to have been over forty, fifty years ago."

Nemesis gave him a cool look. "I remember you. You're that stupid Namek that got himself sealed away on Earth. It was fun to watch that. But it was sad to see such a powerful fighter brought down so easily."

Goten took Nemesis in. "You destroyed this whole Planet by yourself? What were they weak?"

Vegeta wanted to slap him. "Actually that Planet gave us the quite a bit of trouble. It had killed around five of our Third Class. It was ranked a C World, but we found out when we lost those five that it wasn't a C World. It was an A ranked World. They were more powerful the Third Classes, even if there were five of them. So they sent both of us. My job was just to watch, and if she needed help, I would back her up. She walked away with only a few cuts and bruises too. One of her best destructions, but in all it wasn't the best of all. It was brutal and cruel what she did, but it wasn't the worst." He said as a little admiration slipped in.

Nemesis rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes I destroyed a Planet, whopped de doo. Can we move on? It's no wonder you all have trouble defeating your enemies. You spend too much time talking. No wonder Cell and Boo walked all over you."

"How can we trust you?" Yamucha asked. Yes, she was hot, but deadly and evil. She destroyed a freaking Planet when she was a child for goodness sakes! "You just admitted to destroying one Planet and hinting at the destruction of others!"

Nemesis didn't even look at him or pay him much attention besides answering the question.

"Besides the fact I have Rules that I cannot break? You have no choice. I am in charge of the fighters that will save your asses. It's my choice whether or not they get sent here. Your World's fate is resting in my hands."

Dende already knew this. He knew that she couldn't directly cause the destruction of this World. Of course he didn't know that her Rules were voluntary. If she wanted to, she didn't have to follow them. Lucky for him he didn't know that.

"Can you tell us about it or not?" Dende stirred the conversation back to the original purpose.

"Now, I don't see why I have to tell you about the enemy. It's not like you can do anything about it. You just have to take care of its minions while my fighters take care of the one it is possessing."

"What can we do about the one possessed? Can we save them?" Vegeta asked.

"I wouldn't have thought you would have said that Vegeta. It seems you have changed." Nemesis said before she gave him a sad look. "I am sorry about that. In our World the enemy took people's Star Seeds, their life. Here everything is different. The enemy won't take Star Seeds, it takes something else. You have to kill them all. The minions and the possessed. There is no other way. Something half of my fighters will not want to accept."

"The other half?" Goku asked. He was curious about these fighters.

"Know their place, they know what needs to be done and will do it always, no matter what. They unlike the others know their duty. The others do not see the big picture."

"Then why send them?" Gohan asked.

Nemesis' eyes fell on him. "Simple, because they wouldn't shut up about it, they would have bugged me to death about it. If I could, I would have killed them by now, but I can't."

"Why?" Dende asked. He was curious as well.

"You all asked that question a lot." She mused. "I can't kill them because no matter how tainted their blood is, they are still my people. The only ones left, and it would be a waste, considering how much time and energy I have spent trying to keep them alive without them knowing." Nemesis said.

Before any other questions could be asked, something flashed in the room with Nemesis.

"Oh shit," she said. She threw the covers off the bed. "I can never get any sleep can I? What with enemies breaking Doors down, people coming and going, people wanting to talk to me, yep, I have no sleep."

She had long black silky pants on. She ran to the other side of the room. It was a twenty four by twenty five feet room. She grabbed a device off of a dresser. She looked at it, and her breathing stopped.

Vegeta could tell by her body language that something was wrong. "What did you find out?" he asked quickly.

Nemesis turned back to them, her face drawn in sadness. "It's started. It seems that **Chaos **has made itself known. The color is purple. It seems that whoever is possessed has been for more than half a day. Even if there was a way to save those possessed it would be as soon as they got possessed. There is no hope for this one."

Everyone's head was bowed in sadness. But Nemesis voice cut through their guilt and sorrow.

"My Scouts are coming. Go, I can see the person who is possessed, but barely. I need to be closer."

They saw Nemesis eyes now, black as darkness itself. There were no pupils in her eyes. It was just the darkness. Those that looked into her eyes were afraid if they kept on looking they would be lost forever.

"It's running, searching, I don't know what for, but I will find out. It's in a clearing now. It has found one of the things it was looking for. Hurry! Oh damn, it started making Earth minions. You might want to hurry now."

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

**MOON SAYS: **More editing done. also, I have pics of Nemesis, but have changed a few things. The buns are black and the hair is blonde.

**WORDS**: 7, 637

**PAGES**: 15

ENJOY!

**~Let Go~**

**Chapter 5**

"So we are going?" Bunny asked. She looked into Pluto's eyes—for she had already transformed into her Scout form.

Pluto had a bad feeling. The information that Nemesis had told her just a few hours ago via their psychic connection was beyond troubling. She had informed the rest of the Outer Scouts, and they had agreed with her.

The only question was should she tell the others that as soon as they got to the other World that they were going to be fighting?

Pluto looked at Saturn. Saturn understood the turmoil her friend was going through. She put her right hand on Pluto's shoulder, reassuring her that she was there.

"You should tell them. They need to be prepared, if they just go into the fight without warning, they will die. We can't have that, it's too early." Saturn told her quietly.

Uranus and Neptune nodded, they totally agreed with their fellow Scout. Pluto looked over her shoulder at Uranus and nodded at her. The four Scouts had been together so long they knew what each movement of the others meant. They didn't even have to use that connection they shared to talk into the others mind. They didn't need it.

Uranus nodded herself. She turned to the five Inner Scouts, who weren't transformed yet, and whistled, getting their attention.

"Okay listen up Scouts. You all need to transform as quickly as possible. We need to get there as fast as we can. There has already been a possession." She ignored the gasps and the murmurs and continued on. "As soon as we get there, we are entering a fight. Now, here is what you need you need to know, two things. One: there will be others who will be fighting the enemy as well, though they don't have the powers we do. They are more geared toward physical fighting with energy blasts."

"The Z Fighters…" Ami said, after Uranus told her she was correct she and the rest of the Inner Scouts transformed. It didn't take long, with their Crystals activated they were strong, and the transformation time became quicker.

"The second thing you need to know…is that we can't save the ones possessed. This isn't like taking your Star Seeds. Eternal Sailor Moon cannot heal them. We have to kill them. That is what the Princess has told us." Neptune said as she took over for Uranus.

Sailor Moon and the rest were shocked.

"What do you mean we can't save them? We always have been able to save them." Sailor Moon cried to the Outers.

Saturn sighed, getting everyone's attention in the process. "This isn't that simple. **Chaos** isn't taking their Star Seeds. **Chaos** isn't turning them into phages. **Chaos** is taking something else." She waited till her words had sunk in then she went on. "But we can save them. If we can locate them quickly enough, then we do not have to kill them."

Sailor Moon and the Inners gave a sigh of relief. That was what they wanted to hear.

Sailor Moon though, had something nagging at the back of her mind. Sailor Nemesis—her sister—had told them they were all weak. Her sister had always told her that she was stupid and needed to listen more. And she had started doing just that. She needed to be strong. Uranus had said something about fighting as soon as they got there…

"Wait," Sailor Moon said as she realized something. "Uranus, you said we would be fighting as soon as we got there right?"

"Correct Little Princess," Uranus nodded.

Sailor Moon and the rest of the Scouts put it together then. "Then is it too late for the first one who is possessed?" Jupiter asked softly, already knowing the answer.

Pluto hung her head down. "It is too late, yes."

Pluto then turned around—after a moment of silence—and called her Garnet Rod to her. She closed her eyes and cupped her hands around the top of her Rod. She focused and thought of the Door and what was behind it. She imagined the Planet they were going to. She imagined the location her Princess had given her.

When she opened her eyes seconds later, the Door was in front of her. She turned toward the Scouts. "While we are in that World you are to listen to either me or Sailor Nemesis. There will be no playing the Princess card on us." She gave Sailor Moon a look. "We are all Princess's of our own Planets, but now we are Sailor Scouts. We are going to protect this Planet. No arguing, alright? We have to focus on the task at hand. I will not tolerate what happened last time we tried to destroy the enemy and you, Inner Scouts, refused to let us do it. I am not sure if we can heal the ones that die this time. We are going to assume those that die, will stay dead."

Neptune nodded. "We cannot have division among us. We have to be strong together or we will fall. We will die if we don't work together and take down the enemy. Everyone understand?"

Once every Scout nodded, Pluto opened the Door and they stepped through.

**~LG~**

"Oh crap! Double crap!" Gohan yelled as he dodged another attack the enemy sent at him. "They won't stop coming! Where is the end of these things?"

Their enemies had bracelets on their wrists, but they weren't different from what normal humans look like. They all looked the same though. They were girls in skirts, more like Sailor Uniforms. The colors were definitely different. There was Brown, Red, Blue, and White. Each color had different attacks.

The Brown ones had Earth base attacks. The Red was Fire. Blue was Water. And White was Air.

Gohan and Goten had the Brown ones. Goku had a Red one, but so did Adrian and Adam. Blue ones were attacking Yamucha and Krillin. White was attacking Vegeta and Trunks. Drake appeared to be fighting a Brown and a Blue one, but he quickly killed the Blue one.

Killing them seemed to be easy, but they kept on multiplying. Like the Earth underneath them, would mold and shape one, while the creek thirty foot away made the Water ones. And at least two of the Fire ones were keeping a huge Fire burning near their Leader. It was making it hard to see who it was. The same thing was happening to the Wind and Air ones. Just a few were away from everyone else making more.

"Does anyone know where the others are? Eighteen, Piccolo or Tien?" Goten asked as he got hit. He quickly got his balance back and killed the one who hit him.

"Piccolo is talking with Dende, Eighteen is looking for Seventeen. As for Tien…I have no idea. We haven't seen him in months." Krillin yelled as a Blue one sent an attack of Water toward him. He dodged and threw his Disc at the five Blue ones trying to surround him.

Vegeta growled as he rammed his foot into a White enemy, who was thrown back into a few others.

"Where the hell are those others Nemesis was sending?" Vegeta growled as he punched another one.

Trunks was breathing hard, they had been going at this for over two hours nonstop. He was beginning to get afraid they weren't going to beat this enemy. So where were the ones Nemesis said she was sending? Would they be too late?

**~LG~**

"Hurry! Those Z Fighters are in trouble." Pluto whispered as she closed and locked the Door. "Before you attack, watch the enemy. Find out what kind of attacks they use and find one that your powers are strong against. Now Go Sailor Scouts!"

They ran toward the battle raging in front of them, but they held back when they got close. They hid behind some trees and bushes. They saw a huge amount of different color mini Sailor Scouts. They had to be between four foot and five foot tall.

They watched for five minutes before they figured the enemy out.

"Red has Fire attacks, Mercury and Neptune those are yours. Blue is Water, Jupiter those are all yours. White is Air, Mars it strengthens your Fire go get them. The rest of us, Moon, Saturn will go after the Brown ones, they have Earth attacks. I will join Mars against the White as back up. Did I forget anyone?" Pluto asked as continued to not take her eyes off the enemies.

"I didn't get assigned." Venus said softly.

Pluto looked back at her. "Sorry, go with Jupiter. Now, every group has at least two people, or am I wrong? Wait, Uranus stop being so quiet. You can't play with the White, so go with Moon and Saturn. You are of the Sky, so take down those who are below you. Ready everyone?"

They nodded. "Come out alive, Scouts. It won't be long before Nemesis shows up. Don't take your time. Knowing her she is watching now, waiting to see if we need help. Go!"

The Outers disappeared and appeared in front of the Z Fighters taking on the enemies with their colors.

"You can go away now. We can take it from here." The Outers said as one as they had their weapons in front of them, hacking away at the mini Scouts.

Pluto was in front of Trunks who had Vegeta at his back. Mars took care of the ones attacking Vegeta with her Fire attacks, while Pluto, who was behind them, took care of those.

Neptune flashed her Mirror at the one about to kill Adrian. Adrian and Adam were just staring and didn't notice one coming up behind them, but Mercury took care of it with her Water attacks.

Saturn brought her Scythe down on a Blue one about to kill Goten, while Moon whacked one with her Scepter.

Uranus slashed with her Sword at the one Drake was having trouble with. She cut it down like it was nothing.

The rest of the Scouts, Jupiter and Venus, took on the ones they were assigned.

They all amazed the Z Fighters with their Elemental Attacks. The only ones not using their attacks were the Outers, who used their Talismans.

Within ten minutes the Scouts did what the Z Fighters couldn't do in two hours. Even though they got the numbers down, it wasn't enough. The Scouts saw that. Sailor Moon was going to do something about it though.

"EVERYONE STAND BACK!" Sailor Moon yelled.

The Scouts got closer to the Z Fighter they were Guarding and raised a barrier. Saturn protected both Goten and Gohan.

"_SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS_!" Sailor Moon yelled as white light flashed over the clearing.

The entire army of the fake mini Scouts were gone.

Saturn and Uranus quickly dropped their barriers and caught Sailor Moon before she fell from lack of energy.

"You did too much Little Princess." Saturn said.

Uranus nodded as the other Scouts came toward them. "You know when you use the Crystal you can die."

Sailor Moon tried to laugh, but she started choking. "But we would have lost; even my stupid self saw that. As long as there was one left we would have had even more enemies to take care of. The only way to get rid of them all was an attack that destroyed them all at once. Even you guys know that."

With that said she de-transformed. The Z Fighters could only watch. These were the people Nemesis sent them?

Little Girls in Sailor Outfits…just like the ones the enemy had. But the enemy did come from their World after all…their thoughts didn't going any further when they heard a voice.

"So you killed the minions, but what about the boss?" a voice asked.

They all turned around and saw Nemesis…Sailor Nemesis. She stood as tall as she was before, but she wasn't in her Princess dress now or her pajamas.

She looked exactly like Sailor Moon, but without the blonde hair. This time it was pure black. Her Sailor Outfit had black boots up to her knees. Instead of the Crescent Moon Symbols on her boots, there was the Nemesis Symbol. The symbol was a small golden circle at the center with two straight lines going out of the circle—left and right—but it didn't stop. The left one went up and had an arrow, and the right one went down and had an arrow coming out of it too.

Her skirt was black, but her bows were golden. Her gloves and the upper half of her body were black as well.

The Symbol on her forehead…there was no Tiara; it was just her symbol, like Sailor Moon had the Crescent Moon. Her staff was as tall as her. It was rounded off at the bottom, pure black all the way through. But the top of the staff was different. There was a thin metal stick sticking up out of the top the staff, about three fourths up the staff. On the end of the stick it curved straight up on both sides, but at the tip it tilted down like the long sides of a triangle. Inside the top of the staff was a golden crystal. Floating a little below the ends that were tilted down.

In the middle of the bow on her chest was a black crystal. It was her Crystal. But it was only half of it.

"I am Super Sailor Nemesis." She turned her green eyes toward Pluto. "You know what to do once the smoke clears."

Pluto bowed. "Yes, Princess."

Nemesis turned toward the group of Z Fighters, her face blank. "You did great. My Scouts, you did well as well. Now, all we have left to do is to kill the one possessed."

"Are you sure we can't save them, Nemesis? Please!" Sailor Moon begged her sister.

Nemesis gave her little sister a calm, blank look as well. She chuckled. "How I always wanted you to beg. But not for this, not for someone else. I wanted you to beg for your life little Moon. But that will have to wait. No, this person will die, it's the only way."

"The smoke is clearing," Krillin said, effectively breaking the tension that the two sisters' caused.

All the Z Fighters thought it strange for Nemesis to want one of her own Scouts to beg for her life…but no one said anything. There was too much about these girls that they didn't know.

None of them, but three caught the two words directed at both girls. Princess. They looked just a like. Before Nemesis had blonde hair, like the blonde girl with lumps on her hair did.

They all turned around to watch the last of the smoke to clear. Each Scout was by a Z fighter. Jupiter was in the back, in case of another attack. The Z Fighters weren't close together, they were spread out. Five feet or so between each one. Vegeta and Goku were in front next to Nemesis and Pluto.

Trunks was next to Gohan and Moon. Mercury was next to Adam, who was next to Venus, who was next to Krillin. Mars and Uranus were by Drake and Yamucha—who both decided to stand by each other for no real reason, but to annoy each other. Saturn and Neptune paired up to stand next to Kari and Goten, who were talking quietly.

The smoke cleared. Four Fake Mini Scouts were standing around their leader—who was bent over on the ground, it looked like the leader was holding something—holding a barrier up.

Nemesis and Pluto chuckled as they saw the barrier.

"An Element Barrier? Too bad it killed them…" Pluto said as they watched the four dissolved into the Element they controlled.

The barrier went down and the leader was crouched down fiddling with something. Nemesis narrowed her eyes.

Once the barrier did go down the leader seem to sense the others behind her. She stiffened. She quickly conjured a White Fake Mini Scout and she gave it something and it disappeared.

She stood up, her purple hair flowing down her back. She turned around and narrowed her once purple—now black—eyes at them.

"Bulma…" Vegeta said, his eyes not believing what he saw. His dream…this is what it meant. She was going to die, because she was possessed. And he couldn't save her…maybe there was a way. Maybe one of these Scouts wouldn't kill her. Maybe if he found the one that was meant to kill her, he could stop them.

"Mom…" Trunks said at the same time as Vegeta said his mom's name. He couldn't believe it. His Mother was going to die…and he had to watch it. He couldn't save her.

Nemesis took a deep breath, shut the emotions flowing into out. "Restrain and kill."

"If that is your will, my Princess," Pluto calmly stated as she nodded.

She threw an arm around Vegeta's waist and pointed her Garnet Rod at Bulma.

"_Pluto Death Ball."_ Pluto whispered as she powered up her attack.

Vegeta remembered his dream…and just like it, he couldn't stop her death. He couldn't move. He was too focused on his wife. Her face looking like her, but at the same time totally different, her eyes wasn't the only thing different. Her face mocked them.

"Kill me; it isn't like I can't possess someone else." Bulma said, her voice higher, yet deeper than her own voice.

The purple ball of energy shot out of her Garnet Rod a hit Bulma. Bulma screamed bloody murder as her became extremely pale. Then she completely disintegrated.

Bulma was dead. She wasn't coming back. Every Z Fighter felt her death, took it in. Every Z Fighter had been connected to her in some way.

Krillin had known her, with Goku, when they were children.

Yamucha had gone out with her, and at one time he was in love with her.

Gohan and Goten grew up with her there. She was like a second mom to them.

Adam, Adrian and Drake didn't know her. They only knew Gohan. But they saw the pain on his face. Even though everyone knew that this couldn't have been helped, that they couldn't save her, it still hurt.

Goku had known her since he was a child. She was like a sister to him. He looked at Nemesis who still had the blank face on. But for a second, her face grimaced as if she was suffering unimaginable pain.

"Can you guys stop thinking or feeling for one blasted minute?" She groaned out in pain.

Now, that got everyone's attention. That and her grabbing her head like it was hurting.

Pluto let go of Vegeta and walked quickly to her Princess. She grabbed her and held her from behind.

"Shh…tune them out. Block them out." She whispered smoothly like she was talking to a child who just had a nightmare.

Uranus, Neptune and Saturn walked over to their Princess as well.

"It's okay Princess…" the three said over and over as two grabbed her hands and the other stood in front of her.

Moon became scared. "Is she going to have an attack?"

The four Inner Scouts paled at those words. The Z Fighters—all but one—didn't know what that meant.

"She c-ca-can't…didn't s-sh-she get over t-th-tha-that years ago? Wasn't s-sh-she cured?" Mercury stuttered.

Saturn turned to the other Scouts and glared, they backed up. "She isn't having an attack. She just left her mind open that is all. Now shut up and close off your minds."

Vegeta snorted. Trying to block out the fact that he wife just died. He did the only thing that came to him. Tease her. Tease the woman who had ordered his wife's death. But somehow the teasing was easy, as if it was a habit he had developed. He knew he had developed it. They had known each other for years, they used to be close friends and didn't friends tease the other?

"Oh…it seems the little Princess still can't control herself. What have you been during all these years? Sitting on your ass? You used to be an expert." He smirked. "Ahh, don't tell me the baby got weak. You have to have your little attendants' help you now. You have gotten weak." He mocked her.

Nemesis forgot about the pain and whirled around. Her Scouts jumped back behind her. She glared at Vegeta, who was immune to them, just like she was immune to his glares.

"Weak? I'm weak? Who the hell had to save your ass over and over when we were kids? Hmm? Who had to cover for you when you did _that_? Who had to take the blame for _that_?" she trailed off.

Vegeta became quiet as well. "That was a long time ago. I covered for you as well, if you remembered."

Nemesis snorted. "My mess ups were expected. I was too powerful and couldn't control it. But you? You were the Prince of Saiyans, you could do no wrong." She mocked. "And that night…" She trailed off, her voice becoming quiet.

"…was my biggest mistake." Vegeta finished softly.

Nemesis looked away. "Yes, it was a huge mistake. You betrayed me."

A silence had take control of the huge group. So many things were running through each and everyone's head. How did those two know each other?

Sailor Moon looked back and forth between her sister and Vegeta.

"Was he the reason why you sealed off the Door?" she asked softly. "Why you wouldn't let us through until we talked you into it?"

Now the Z Fighters looked between Nemesis and Vegeta. Even Vegeta looked shocked. She locked the Doors because of him? Vegeta didn't know that what had happened had affected her so much.

Nemesis shook her head. "I left for a totally different reason. Not that it concerns anyone."

Pluto took in the situation. "We have to get ready for the next possession. Princess," she said. Nemesis turned around to look at her. "Are we to hunt by ourselves, as a group or wait?"

Nemesis shook her head. "I'm pairing you all up." her face and voice had become emotionless and blank again.

She turned around again and walked toward Goku. "Goku, correct?"

Goku nodded. "Nemesis, are you really a Princess?" he asked, a few people sweat dropped.

Nemesis laughed and gave him a small smile, which he smiled in return. "Yes, I am the Eldest and Crown Heir to the Silver Millennium."

Sailor Moon was mad. "STOP LYING!" she screamed.

Nemesis raised an eyebrow. "How am I lying, little Serenity?"

Moon stomped her foot. "I'm the Crown Princess! I will be Queen, Neo-Queen Serenity to be exact."

Nemesis sighed. "Always so immature little sister. This is why mother begged me year after year to become heir again. No, you brought me back, so suffer to consequences. And stop acting like a child. You are eighteen, not to mention countless centuries old. Act like the Princess you claim to be."

Sailor Moon knew her sister was right. Did she want to stop being immature, didn't she want to start being smart? Moon looked uncertain as she thought about her future daughter. "What about Chibi Moon?"

Nemesis stopped and closed her eyes. "A talk for another time, stop giving out our personal business girl. Don't you have respect? Now Goku," she said turning her attention back to him. "What do you say about pairing up? Do you agree?"

Goku thought about it. As long as one Scout was with them, they could defeat the leader and the minions easily.

"Of course I agree. Why ask me though?"

Nemesis gave him a small grin. "Because you're the leader of the Z Fighters, while I am the Leader of the Scouts. Now," she turned toward the group of Z Fighters.

"Scouts behind me, Z Fighters bunch up together will you?" she said and turned around and focused on her Scouts.

"Let's go in order shall we?" she said. The first one she looked for was Mercury.

"Mercury, you will pair up with," she looked at the Z Fighters.

There was a man, twenty years old, medium length brown hair tied back into a bow. He wore dark brown pants with a blue shirt. He had tennis shoes on. He had brown eyes as well. The man loved brown, and for a good reason too. He had power of the Earth. Only a little bit of Earth, not everything. He could lift rocks, pick really heavy Earth up, and manipulate Earth, but not Plants, trees or anything other than rock and minerals.

Nemesis knew who to pick for her. "The dude who is obsessed with brown." She said as she pointed at him.

His two friends laughed at him. He just sighed and told them his name was Adam.

"Well, Adam and Mercury go stand somewhere together so I know not to pair you up with anyone else. Next, Venus get your butty over here."

Venus walked up beside her and Nemesis saw a short dude, who was almost drooling at her Scout. She smirked; Vegeta mumbled something about being worried.

"Okay you're paired with the short, bald dude Venus, go stand somewhere. Now, little Moon get over here. You will be paired with the dude standing next to Goku…I'm guessing his son."

"Gohan is my name…Nemesis." Gohan said tightly.

Nemesis scratched her head. "Got you."

But before Sailor Moon could walk over to him Nemesis put her hand on Moon's shoulder. She froze and closed her eyes. Nemesis saw something she didn't want to see. She had been wrong about one thing, and right about another. Black and blonde didn't make pink, but Chibi Moon didn't have pink hair…it was dyed. So her father did have black hair…but she was right about the father not being Mamoru.

"Sister, did you see something?" Moon said concerned.

Nemesis took a deep breath. "I just found out Chibi Moon doesn't have pink hair, but that is all."

The Scouts all laughed, while Moon just looked confused. "What has that got to do with anything? Of course her hair is pink! I would never let my child dye her hair."

Nemesis looks the other way. "Cough. Venus…has something to do with it. Cough. Apparently she didn't like the color her hair actually was. Cough. Moving on, next group."

A few laughed, Venus looked sheepish. Moon still didn't get it. Gohan just smiled as he led her to the others that had been paired up. These girls were weird, but he was used to it.

Jupiter steeped up toward Nemesis and whispered in her ear. "It was brown wasn't it?"

Nemesis choked for a second. "I plea the Fifth, Jupiter step back, were skipping you. You're with someone who won't really be fighting. Mars go with the guy with that scar on his face…his has long black hair. Yamucha, I think is his name, now go away."

Nemesis then reached her hand out behind her and someone held it. "Saturn, my Dark Destruction, go stand with….Goku's other son…Goten right?"

Goten nodded as he walked side by side with Saturn to stand next to Gohan and Moon.

"Uranus, my Golden Sky, go find the dude…over there hiding behind the blonde one with curly hair. Wait…never mind go pair up with the curly blonde haired dude. No…." Nemesis sighed. "Neptune, my Deep Ocean, go with the blonde one, while Uranus you're going with the dude with…" she chuckled. "Love your hair. I never met someone with such a vivid color before."

Drake the one assigned to Uranus had bright red hair and eyes. He was obsessed with the color red. The other, Adrian, had blonde curly hair. Like their other friend Adam, their hair was long enough to put in a pony tail.

They all looked built, and they were. Like all Z Fighters they had muscles. But these two had different power. Drake controlled some aspects of Fire, while Adrian controlled some aspects of Wind and Air.

Her voice then went low. "Red…as blood." She stared at it as if she was in a trance. "Red…maybe I need red hair."

Pluto touched her shoulder and Nemesis shook her head and gave a quick laugh. "No. I don't need red hair to remind me of the past. Do you Vegeta?" Her eyes were dull green as she looked at him.

The Prince of all Saiyans started to reach his arm out to her, but stopped when he got a quarter of the way up.

"No, I see it on my hands wherever I go." His voice was quiet, matching her eyes.

Nemesis looked down at the ground. "This reminds me of the old days, doesn't it? We will be fighting together once again."

Vegeta blinked. "You're pairing with me?"

Nemesis smirked, her eyes brightened with mischief. "No, I believe not. Don't want to tempt fate do we?"

"Tempt what? It's not like we ever did anything." Vegeta snorted.

"Pluto with be paired with you."

Vegeta's breath caught in his throat. "She killed Bulma…my wife."

Nemesis eyes hardened as she stared Vegeta down. It didn't take her long to defeat him.

She walked up to him—he was less than six feet away—and dew her arm back and punched him in the jaw.

"Rule One, Vegeta!" Nemesis' voice matched the hardness in her eyes. Almost everyone flinched and backed up.

Vegeta not expecting the punch, so he didn't guard against it and flew back twenty feet. He crashed into three trees before he stopped.

He was mad, and his face showed it when he appeared ten feet away from her.

"I am the bloody Prince of Saiyans woman!" Vegeta growled at her, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"And I'm the bloody Princess of Saiyans, your freaking fiancée once upon a time. So don't tell me what I can and can't do. Do I have to show you once again, little boy, who is stronger?" Nemesis growled back at him.

To say that many of the Z Fighters as well as the Scouts were shocked was the understatement of the year. For those that had paid attention and remembered, they wondered if marrying Bulma was the betrayal Nemesis was talking about earlier.

"Princess!" Pluto scolded.

Nemesis waved her off. "This has to be settled now. Too long has he forgotten the ways. You aren't even the man I had grown to care for once upon a time, the man who I had looked up to. The man who I knew had my back and was there for me whenever I needed him, no matter what side I was on. You have broken too many Rules Vegeta. What is Rule One?"

Vegeta's rage went straight down after this. "Rule One: Never let your emotions gain control of you. A Saiyan always can control his emotions even in his weakest state."

"Rule Two." Nemesis stated.

"Rule Two: Never grow attached to someone that isn't your partner. Never let that go too far either. If you are in battle, you can't be worrying about someone else."

"So did you care for his human more than your partner?" Nemesis asked.

Vegeta looked straight into her eyes. "My partner left me long ago. She left me to Frieza."

Nemesis nodded. "Yes, I left you. And I will never tell you why. For that burden I will bear alone, I will not bring it on you. You deserve more than that. I left you…I don't know how many years ago, since somehow you de-aged, but I don't care about that. I'm probably still younger than you now. But tell me, would you whether your partner be paired with you, or the woman who killed your human wife? I don't think there is much of a choice do you?"

Pluto's eyes softened as she took her friends arm. "Princess…Reni. You know that keeping all this in will destroy you?"

Nemesis laughed at her. "Death doesn't matter to me anymore. I died on the day I was betrayed by my family. My mother sent me to live alone for eternity on a God forsaken planet, just because she was a shamed of my birth. My sister betrayed me with the human I thought I loved. Her four Scouts betrayed her as well as our Kingdom by forsaking their Princess to play with the Knights. Yes, death is welcome."

Pluto slapped her. "You have us. We have never betrayed you, so don't think you're alone. We will always be there for you. We are your Court, your Servants, your Scouts, your friends. We are yours."

Nemesis laughed. "My Dead Rose, you are always my anchor. But it doesn't change anything. Even the strongest can only take so much. Now, go stand with the weak Prince of Saiyans. I have two other assignments to give."

She turned around and walked to Jupiter, her eyes were normal, so was her voice. Her mask was up…again.

"Jupiter, you will be guarding Dende, the Guardian of this world. I pick you, because you are high in the sky. Your lightening will be an asset to you, as well as your other skills. Goku." She waved him forward. "I will not assign you to one of my Scouts. I want you to guard your wife, in case it goes after yours as it did with Vegeta's. But I doubt it will. **Chaos** is making a statement. If I'm not mistaken, it's sending me a message. It knows my past and it won't be afraid to use it against me. It knows I am here. It knows it will die. I won't be stupid like my sister was last time she fought it. I will not save its host. I will destroy it body and soul."

Nemesis de-transformed. Her hair became blonde like Moon's. But it was free. Her eyes green like before. Her clothes black as could be. Her skirt was shorter than in her Sailor form, her boots the same length. She had no gloves on, but her finger nails were purple. Her shirt was black as night, but it was weird.

It was strapless and dipped down her back. Leaving most of her skin showing, but it covered her front side well. She turned around to walk away before she said something.

"My name in this form is Konton. Ko for short. You will need to know each other, so get to know your partner. But don't get attached. We will leave once **Chaos** is taken care of. Since there is no one left, I will not take a partner—" She was cut off by Trunks.

"You didn't assign me to a Scout."

Konton whirred around and locked her eyes with Trunks. She blinked. This kid had Vegeta's power and aura, yet he looked like the human. But his aura wasn't all Saiyan. He smelled different, his power was different. Just like Goku's two kids…

"You're a half Saiyan…" Konton murmured. _And the woman I ordered Pluto to kill, he was her kid. Great two great pairs. The woman who killed the wife is paired with the husband. And the woman who ordered the death is paired with the son…great._

Trunks nodded. "Are you a full blooded Saiyan?"

Konton paused. "In this form I am, but as a Sailor Scout, or as a Princess I am a full blooded member of the Silver Millennium."

Vegeta paused. "I know I heard that before. It was in the History Archives. The Silver Millennium was destroyed thousands of years ago, yet you grew up as a child with me."

Konton snorted. "That didn't stop you from betraying me did it? I have every power every Scout of mine has. Pluto is the Guardian of the Time and Space. I can use the same because it is in my blood."

Moon was shocked. "But I don't have that in my blood…do I?"

Pluto shook her head. "My Princess gets it from her Father's side. We are cousins. Our Fathers had the same Father. So just like me, she has the power of Time and Space inside her veins allowing her to control the Doors."

"She's right. I was bored, my Mother never let me go off, and I always had to hide. She was ashamed that I was a half breed. I wasn't pure Moon or whatever they called it. The Dark Kingdom was part of the Silver Millennium, though no one said it out loud. My Father was the King. But that doesn't have to do with anything does it, Vegeta?" she bore her eyes into his.

"What does it matter that I am thousands of years old? That I manipulated Time and Space to grow up as a Saiyan in a body of a Saiyan? In all purposes I am a Saiyan in this form. But that didn't stop you did it?"

Vegeta was growing mad. She always talked about the Rules, but she never followed them herself. And he told her that.

"Do you follow the Rules yourself? We knew as soon as we were declared fiancés that it was never going to happen. What did it matter that I was with someone else?"

Konton closed her eyes; she wasn't going to let herself have an attack in front of him of all people. She took a few deep breaths, trying to get rid of the anger, the hurt. When she opened her eyes, Vegeta saw the girl he never wanted to see again, at least directed at him.

"You were the only one who knew me Vegeta. You knew what would make or break me. Did you not think we I felt those emotions in your mind I wouldn't come running? Or those thoughts? I thought someone was killing you!" She screamed at him.

She couldn't control her anger; she wouldn't be able to stop the attack now.

"How was I to know you were there? You told me you were leaving and wouldn't be back for another week! What should it matter anyway? Why should I have cared? This shouldn't have mattered in the first place!" he yelled back at her.

Konton gave a bitter laugh. "Yes, watching someone who I was supposed to marry fucking another girl…yeah that shouldn't matter to me, should it? And you wonder why I left you to Frieza, you deserved it." She spat at the ground toward him. "You could have waited till the betrothal was broken. It only would have lasted a few more days, yet you shamed me. You basically said I wasn't worth it. Do you know what that did to me? The only person, who mattered to me in that whole freaking World, just told me I was worth nothing. Do you know how I felt?"

Vegeta couldn't say much to that. "I felt what you felt; you weren't guarding yourself that night."

Konton paused in her rant, her breathing was getting slower. She only prayed that no one read the signs. This fight was working to her advantage. If only Vegeta didn't say anything, if only he wouldn't notice anything.

But her luck wasn't that good. He had seen her in this situation before.

He quickly walked toward her. "Are you having an attack?"

She blinked a few times. How did he know? It didn't take him long to cross that ten feet. Before she knew it, he was right in front of her and was looking into her eyes, trying to figure out if she was having an attack.

She jumped back and started to fly. She was wobbly at first, but she quickly got the hang of it.

"Don't you dare do that! You don't care remember? If I was having one, you have no right to touch me, to help me. You, Vegeta messed the rest of my life up! You were the first to betray me."

Uranus growled at Vegeta and was about to attack him, had Drake held her back.

"You're the reason she was so broken when she came back. You're the reason she didn't talk for two hundred years! You're the reason why she shut herself up. Why she hated everyone!"

Neptune put a hand on Uranus' shoulder. "That is all the past. It was more than him that made her broken. Something she will never tell us. If it was just him, she would have never sealed this World away from us…no that's a lie. She never sealed this World away from _us_, it was from _her_. Something happened after that, which was what had destroyed her."

Konton was taking deep breaths now. She couldn't breathe.

"Princess! Screw it, you're having an attack!" Saturn almost yelled at her.

Konton threw an annoyed glance at her. "It won't be the first one I had without help. Leave me alone. Get with your pairs. We have to figure out what **Chaos** had thrown to the minion before she turned around and faced us."

With that she flew higher in the air and soon disappeared.

Goku looked to Jupiter. "I will take you to Dende."

Trunks looked after where Nemesis had flown away. He wanted to go after her. He wanted to her to trust people…no, he wanted her to trust him. For the life of him he had a crush on this broken woman. One his Father had known long ago. One his Father had cared for and she for him.

He had seen her strength, her will, her brokenness, and her felt far more than he let on. He knew by her words she was a psychic. And somehow during the time they had spent together, he didn't understand how, but he now how a bond with her.

_How is that? I don't even know this woman. Yet I can understand how she feels just a tiny bit. Everyone I loved was destroyed by the Androids. And I just watched. She watched the destruction of her people at the hands of the other half of her blood. All of the betrayals she felt, that I can't understand. _

The more he had thought about her, the more he wanted to understand, the more he wanted to help her.

Vegeta's voice sliced through his thoughts. "You heard her boy. She said get with your pair, you are her pair."

Trunks nodded, and started to fly away but stopped when Vegeta called out to him.

"Hurt her and I will beat you, son or not."

Trunks nodded. He didn't need to be told that. He didn't want to hurt her. That was the opposite of what he wanted. He wanted her; he wanted her to care for him. He wanted her to love him. He wanted her to feel for him what he felt for her.

Hurting her wasn't in the plan. Hurting her would destroy what he wanted.

But he had so many barriers between her and him. One was his Father. Would she see him as Vegeta? Or would she see him as Trunks?

There was a barrier that would be trouble. It was that he technically was two different people at the same time. He was the Future Trunks who was saved, but only his mind. Dende had kept him alive while they waited for the Dragon Balls. They waited until little Trunks had become twelve, four years after the Boo thing. For six years he has gotten used to and adjusted to being two different people.

What was even weirder was that his dad and a few other Z Fighters were younger than they should be. Krillin had been joking around when they were doing wishes—when the older Trunks and the younger one became one—and wanted just a few of them to be younger and it worked. So they now were just a few years older than him and Bulma was really annoyed.

Bulma.

Would the biggest barrier be the death of his mother? One he didn't want himself to think about. Yes, she was possessed. He believed Nemesis when she said they couldn't save her. But she had ordered her death…would he have done the same?

That was one of the reasons he never wanted to be a leader. They had to make hard decisions like that all the time. Who could be saved and who could be not. Should he hate her for doing her duty? For protecting his World, when he could not? Was his mother even his mother anymore?

Trunks remembered that for the past few days she had been acting weird. Playing with a device, he thought was a Dragon Ball detector…

No…that wouldn't be what she had thrown would it?

He started to go over the memory and Trunks was afraid…it was in fact the detector.

Trunks, for the first time but not—he hoped— the last, found that bond in his head. He followed it and tried to find out where she was. She was by a lake…he knew where that was. He had been there before. But before he could get out of her mind, she had noticed him.

He was afraid she was going to kick him out, but she didn't. She opened her mind further, and let him in more.

That surprised him, but what surprised him even more was that she was talking to him.

_What is making you so worried, my lad? What makes you so scared that you want to run to _me_?_

He didn't care that they were talking in their minds. _I know what my mother threw to the minion. It means big trouble._

_To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

**MOON SAYS: **Editing, editing, this is a short chap!

**WORDS**: 2, 260

**PAGES**: 5

ENJOY!

**~Let Go~**

**Chapter 6**

"Little boy, are you one hundred percent sure that was what she was handing off to the fake mini Scout?" Ko asked calmly as if what was being said didn't matter to her.

Trunks glared at her. "I am not a little boy!"

Ko looked amused. "You are a child compared to me. You are your father's child…and I am supposed to be the same age as him. In my Sailor form I am centuries older than you. Compared to me Trunks, you are a child and you always will be one."

Trunks didn't like where this was going. He didn't like that she thought of him as a child. He knew he liked her, but it didn't help that she saw and treated him like a child. It was just another barrier between them. It was just his luck, countless barriers between him and the one he wanted.

"I have ran for my life for years. I have fought countless battles. I have been in more than my share of life and death battles. I have died. I don't think that makes me a child. Look at your name, it itself means child." Trunks retorted.

Ko smirked, it almost made Trunks flinch. It looked just like his dad's before he killed you.

"My full name is Konton; do you know what that means? Chaos. I was born from the most powerful Light and Dark Rulers in my Galaxy. I lived more than twenty years as a full blooded Saiyan in their prime. I was there when Planet Vegeta was destroyed by Frieza. I watched it happened. I had Saiyans and others alike fearing my name. I destroyed entire planets with just my power alone. That is just my life in your Galaxy."

Ko turned away from him and walked toward the lake. She always loved Water, but she had always loved the rain much more. The rain always washed away the blood that covered her body. She knelt down and took off her shoes. When they were off she started walking into the water. She closed her eyes, the Water felt so good, especially to the body that almost had an attack. It cooled her inflamed body down a few degrees.

"I was always hidden from my people. I never knew who I was until _everyone_ and _everything_ was destroyed. I was used from the moment I could walk, the moment I could use my powers. The humans had the gall to demand my use. They never knew who I was though. They just thought I was a Sailor Scout that shouldn't exist. They never knew how right they were. They never knew my true birth, but neither did I." she let out a bitter laugh.

"I live with the fact I could have saved so many people. I could have stopped the destruction of Planet Vegeta, but I just watched it. It was the same with the Silver Millennium. My mother didn't want me to be tempted so she made up so ridiculous excuse to send me away. I watched everything I had ever known go up in smoke. It hurt that I actually helped my enemies destroy my home—if it could ever be called that."

She turned around and faced Trunks. "But the past is the past, and one cannot live in it." she rolled her eyes. "I could, but that is a different story. The past is over with, you can't change it."

Trunks gave her a bemused look. "Are we going to assume that we can't go back in time?"

Ko would have thrown something at him if she had it…but she did have something. Ko got a mysterious evil grin on her face, which made Trunks back up in response.

She lowered herself into the Water, but she was in the shallow end, so she had to back up first. Once she was waist deep in the Water she raised her right hand and pointed toward Trunks. In the same instant her hand was raised Water shot out at him.

Trunks, who was not prepared for the sudden Water attack she sent at him, couldn't dodge. So he got soaked.

"That wasn't fair! No using your powers!" The purple haired Saiyan growled at her.

The blonde Saiyan grinned. "All natural baby." She raised her arms and pointed to herself.

Ko turned around and walked deeper into the water. She totally missed the blush that was taking over his face.

When she stopped she was chest deep in Water. She then sighed contently. It had been so long since she had just relaxed. She just stood there, not moving for minutes.

After five minutes of staring at her, Trunks took of his orange boots. After getting fused with his younger and future self, he had opted for wearing his future clothes. He debated for a brief second whether to take his pants off or not, but decided in the end to leave them on. They were already wet.

The purple haired teen slowly walked into the Water after her.

The blonde teen felt the movement of Water. She knew he was coming in after her, but she realized she didn't care. It made her wonder why.

She was tired of standing still anyway. So the blonde woman tilted the upper half of her body down, and the bottom half up. She was now floating on her back with her eyes still closed.

It didn't take long for Trunks to come in after her. It didn't take him long to reach her either. He just watched her float as if she was dead. Silence ensued between them for what seemed like forever, but was really only half an hour.

That was when Vegeta's son couldn't take the silence anymore.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked carefully.

"Nothing until you said something." She chuckled. "What were you thinking about?"

Trunks hesitated for a moment, "You."

Ko wasn't surprised. "I did tell everyone to get to know who they were paired with, did I not?"

"You did." Trunks replied. "So are we going to listen to you?"

Ko opened her left eye to look at him. "I don't care. Do what you want." After she spoke she closed her eye again.

Trunks didn't know whether to be insulted or glad. He ended up shrugging it off.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked.

The floating blonde woman thought for a second. "Do you want truth or lies?"

The purple haired teen gave her an odd look. "Truth of course."

Ko had expected this. This boy was something. He was too innocent.

"Dark colors, for they describe me most. Dark pink, dark blue, dark purple, black…" she hesitated for a second, "Dark red, the color of blood."

Trunks kind of expected that. Her life wasn't all flowers and happiness after all. He liked the purple though.

"Yours, little one?" Ko asked as she let out a breath.

Trunks ignored her last two words. "Blue mostly I think, though I have to say I like purple."

"You do not get tired of it?" she asked. "Your eyes and your hair are purple. You see it more than once every day. I get tired of gold and black."

"In the future I never cared about favorite colors or anything like that. I never cared for anything accept staying alive and protecting my mother. With the androids running around destroying everyone's lives, nothing else really matter. Would you worry about your clothes, what color your hair was like, when you were running for your life?" Trunks asked her.

She didn't respond for a minute, what was she to say to his question? They both knew the answer. Instead, she asked her own. "Can you float?"

Trunks almost face faulted in the Water, but caught himself. Instead of answering he moved into the position to float just like her.

"What is your real hair color?"

Ko laughed. "It's sad but I don't have one, just like you don't. When I am Sailor Nemesis and Princess Nemesis my hair is black and gold. When I am Princess Serenity it is silver. My human or Saiyan form is blonde; thought when I get mad it goes black."

Trunks just chuckled. "We saw today, with the Scouts, they had different attacks then ours. Theirs were basically Elemental. What Element is yours?"

The blonde Saiyan thought about it. "I don't really have one. The Inner Scouts have Elements. Mercury can control all phrases of Water, whether she wants Ice, bubbles, or just plain old Water. Venus uses a mixture of Love and Light. Sailor Moon can use Moonlight, Light and she is a great Healer. Sailor Mars can manipulate Fire, as well as being a psychic. Sailor Jupiter can use different aspects of Nature, but mostly Lightning and Wood."

Ko stopped for a moment as she thought about her Scouts. "My Scouts are a little different though. Sailor Saturn is one of the most powerful of all the Scouts. Her powers lie in Silence and Destruction. She is the only Scout—besides me—who can wipe out entire Planets. Don't worry; she will not unless she is forced too. She is a good healer though. Sailor Uranus is one of my Elemental Scouts; she can control Air and Wind. That is my favorite Element. Sailor Neptune can control the Ocean. Sailor Pluto doesn't necessary, like a few others, have an Element. She can manipulate Time, and has little control over the Underworld."

"Wow," was all Trunks could say.

"I know, but Sailors Saturn, Venus, Pluto, Moon, and I do not have Elements. You know like: Earth, Fire, Water, and Wind, the four Elements. We have something else. I don't really have an Element either as a Scout, but I do control the Elements. They love me; they haven chosen me as their Guardian. I don't know why, but I don't care either. What's done is done."

Trunks turned his head to look at her. "You can control all of the Elements?"

Ko nodded. "No matter what form I am in either. When I was on Planet Vegeta very few had the gifts of the Elements. I think Vegeta had one, but I never found it out what it was. Everyone has a little Wind in them, but it isn't enough. It only lets them fly."

"Wow….okay onto the next question. Did you ever get to Super Saiyan?"

Ko blinked. "Super Saiyan, isn't that a Legend?"

Trunks smirked. "It isn't, every half blooded and full blooded Saiyan on Earth has gotten to at least Super Saiyan Two. Goku and my father have gotten past at least SS Four or Five I think. I have gotten to Three and stopped."

"Sugoi," Ko said. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen." Trunks replied.

"So young," she murmured. "How old are the rest of the Z Fighters?"

Trunks pretended he didn't hear what she first said. "Goten is same age as me. Gohan is twenty one. Adrian and Adam are twenty three. Krillin, Yamucha and my dad are in their middle to late twenty's, no one really knows though."

Ko turned her head toward him. "What? Isn't he supposed to be like forty or fifty?"

Trunks nodded. "But they had to make two other wishes when I got…fused. So Krillin, joking around, thought it would be funny if he and a few others became younger. The Dragon accepted that wish and only chose two others. My mom was so mad. She already didn't like it that dad and Goku didn't age because they were Saiyans, but they got younger?" he stopped when he realized he was talking about his mom.

She was dead.

They sat in silence for a while.

"What did you mean, you got fused? Are you not Trunks?"

Trunks chuckled. "You don't know, do you? When the androids first came my future self appeared in a Time Machine my mother created and I was sent back to save Goku—who was going to die from some illness that didn't have a cure yet. I thought if he was alive then we would win. But my coming back changed things. Cell came into play. After the big fight I got injured so badly I died. But when they brought back everyone that Cell and the androids killed, I was brought back too. But they waited till my infant self was twelve and fused us together. So I am now like two people, with two sets of memories."

"But at least you're the same person with basically the same powers. My two selves—the Scout and the Saiyan—are completely differently. One fights with fists and legs and the other uses her powers. We couldn't be any more different." Ko told him.

After that they just sat in silence for a while.

_Princess, will you come back to us?_

Ko, who was totally into the silence, and wasn't thinking at all, had let her guard down. She wasn't expecting one of her Scouts to contact her. So she jumped and stopped floating. She crashed into the Water and got Trunks and herself completely and fully wet.

Trunks stopped floating on his back as well. He stood back up and watched her almost panic.

_Do I have a choice?_

Her Scout sent her a laugh. _No you do not. Come back or I will find you and kick your butt, and then drag you back._

Ko laughed out loud, confusing Trunks. _Fine my Golden Sky, I will come back to you all._

_To be continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

**MOON SAYS: **More editing...it gets tiresome I know. Soon a new chap will be out!

7-19-10: I realized that my separate-ers were not loading with the chapters, so I went back and added them.

**Words**: 2, 288

**PAGES**: 6

ENJOY!

**~Let Go~**

**Chapter 7**

With Trunks and Ko flying back toward the others it didn't take long to get there.

As soon as Ko landed her four Scouts surrounded her and began to fuss over her. The main topic was how wet and cold she was. Something she didn't care about.

Trunks and Vegeta could see how irritating this was for her, but were impressed by how well she took it. Vegeta, if he had known about this before hand, would have bet that Ko would have blown up and destroyed something, if not someone.

Ko did however have enough of the fussing. "Girls! I know I am your Princess, but please, enough is enough! Now, what did you call—" Ko cut herself off by emitting a gasp.

She collapsed a second later and started shaking. It wasn't from the cold. She held her eyes shut, while she waited it out.

"Is it an attack?" Trunks asked worriedly as he watched his partner shake.

Vegeta shook his head. "Something else is wrong. If she was having an attack, she would be bleeding right now."

Those two weren't the only ones concerned about the elder Princess. Worry was etched on everyone's faces.

No one spoke until Ko had gotten her bearings. There was too much confusion.

She spoke before she even tried to get up. "The next person has been possessed."

There were a few seconds of shock before all hell broke loose. Pluto quieted them down with a few choice threats. Uranus and Neptune helped Ko up and steadied her.

"None of you will be asking me why or how I know this." Ko told them calmly, but firmly. "For I do not know the answer myself, it could be because I am a Guardian, but I doubt it. We should not be standing here trying to get answers out of me. We should be going out and finding the possessed. That is," she looked them in the eyes, "If you want to save whoever it is."

Every Z Fighter's face took on a look of determination she had not seen in years. It caused her to chuckle softly.

"Right, now, pair of with your partner. I want you by two's." she informed them. "Mercury and Mars will be together, Venus and Jupiter are in another group. Pluto and Neptune will be one, while Uranus and Saturn will pair up. Little sis you are with me. Now let's go!"

**~LG~**

"Ok," Mars turned her head and body so that she could look at her partner, after they had gotten at least fifty miles away. "Where are we going?"

Yamucha did a double take. "You're asking me?"

Mercury sighed. "Is she looking at you or the bird that is on the tree?"

"Whoa, whoa, there ladies," Adam said as he held up his hands. "We don't have to be sarcastic and ill."

The two Scouts shared a look and rolled their eyes, but a faint amusement bubbled through them.

"Aren't you girls supposed to know like where they are and everything?" Mars' partner asked.

Mars glared. "Do I look like a **Chaos** detector? If you want one go and find Nemesis."

Mercury reached over and put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Calm down Rei, he doesn't know anything or understand anything."

"I know that," Mars sighed. "I just don't want to see anyone else die because we were too weak or too late to save them. What if we hadn't been there first when the Starlights found the Phages? They would have died."

Mercury nodded. "I understand, but that doesn't mean we have to take it out on them."

Adam took a sudden likening to his partner. She may have come off as sarcastic at first, but when her friend needed her she was all into it. That was something that he respected.

"Okay, how about this? There is a town near here. Would your **Chaos** want to destroy a town?"

Mercury shook her head. "What we need to know is what the enemy is after. Once we know that, we know what the enemy is after and we can predict where they are going."

Mars nodded. "Is there anything in this world that your enemies would want?"

Yamucha thought about it before his eyes grew big. He remembered what every one of his enemies had been after.

_Dragon Balls._

"The Dragon Balls."

Adam's eyes widened. "Oh crap."

The two Scouts looked confused. "What are those?"

"Dragon Balls are seven yellow-orange balls that can summon the Eternal Dragon. Once summoned the summoner gets three wishes. Those three wished can be anything in the Dragon's Power he will grant." Mars' Partner told them.

"Oh 'shit' is right." Mercury said as she switched on her visor. Within two minutes she had imputed what she needed and nodded.

"What have you got Mercury?" Mars asked.

"We need to go about twenty miles West and then seventy miles North and we are where the enemy is." Was the reply Mercury gave as they started running toward the possessed and for the coordinates.

"Will we make it by the time they get there?" Mars asked.

Mercury shook her head at Mars, "Not unless we teleport, but we can't without the others."

Yamucha and Adam shared a look before they grinned. "Girls, we can fly."

**~LG~**

It didn't take long before they got there, via flying.

Yamucha did a double take. "Guys, I think we're getting near Korin's Tower."

"Who is Korin?" Mars asked as they touched the ground.

"He is the little Cat that is really old and gives us Senzu Beans." Yamucha replied as they walked some more with Mercury leading the way.

"I don't want to know anymore until later," Mercury said. "Were closing in, fifty feet…thirty…thirteen…ten and none."

They looked up and saw Yajirobe bending over picking up a Dragon Ball.

It was before the two Z Fighters could think that Mars and Mercury attacked.

_"MARS FLAME SNIPER_!" Mars yelled as the Fire arrow shot the possessed human in the back.

Mercury used her powers to set up a perimeter.

"Mars keep it busy! I need to check and see if can be saved! I'm calling Sailor Moon and Sailor Nemesis."

Mars nodded and set up her own barrier. This one was a Fire one.

"Let's play big boy."

**~LG~**

_Moon? Moon can you hear me?_

"Sailor Mercury, what is it? Have you found **Chaos**?" Moon asked in reply.

_"We have."_

_"Slow down you stupid fat man! Keep still so I can hit you!"_

"Is Mars having trouble with a fat man?" Moon asked with a grin on her face.

"Who is the one possessed?" Gohan asked.

Moon couldn't ask before she heard something else, a man's voice this time.

_"Come one Yajirobe, snap out of it!"_

"Apparently someone named Yajirobe." Moon said.

_"Nemesis, how do we tell if they are too far gone?"_

Nemesis thought for a moment before something flashed in her mind. "Look at his forehead. What do you see?"

**~LG~**

Mercury heard what Nemesis said and quickly turned to the possessed man. She couldn't get a glimpse of his forehead because they were moving too much.

"MARS! Get him still so I can see his forehead! Or tell me what it looks like!" Mercury yelled to her friend who was in the middle of her fight.

Mars heard Mercury and quickly scanned her opponent's face.

"There is a black outlined circle; it's filled in with gold." Mars informed Mercury while shooting another arrow.

**~LG~**

_"A circle outlined in black and filled in with gold."_

Nemesis' face hardened. "You wasted too much time. Kill him now before he gets even stronger. When the symbol on his head is complete we won't be able to stop him."

**~LG~**

Mercury had her orders, even if she didn't like them. But took comfort in the fact that every time she didn't follow Nemesis' orders, or listen to her after the fact, that she regretted her actions. She wanted to save everyone she could…but even she knew when to give in. after all, wasn't there a saying about killing one to have thousands?

Quickly she told Mars to shut down her Fire barrier and went in for the kill. Sailor Neptune had showed her years ago how to make a sword with her element.

With a heavy heart Mercury carried out her order.

_"MERCURY WATER SWORD!"_

The fat man laughed, his voice sounding like **Chaos'** voice. "Kill my pawns all you want, but you won't win. Already the very thing you tried to keep me from doing, I have done it. The Ball is already getting near my next possessed."

A few coughs of blood later, he was dead.

**~LG~**

"So you were right, little one. **Chaos** is after the Dragon Balls." Nemesis mused as she paced back and forth between the two groups.

"You knew and you didn't say anything?" someone demanded, but Nemesis waved them aside.

"We got distracted by the possession." Nemesis said as an excuse as she was trying to think.

"So far, the targets have been those who you know and have played some important part in your past. Those who were chosen knew about the Dragon Balls. Why do I have a feeling that the Dragon Balls do not go to the next target?" Nemesis asked herself.

Vegeta groaned after he heard her question. "Don't tell me this is like Quantos."

Nemesis' eyes snapped to him. "That's it!" Nemesis snorted. "Of course, brilliant plan, real brilliant **Chaos**."

Moon looked confused, so did everyone else. "Quantos?"

Nemesis nodded. "It was a mission Vegeta and I went on when we were what? Nine? Ten? Anyway, it was a pretty hard mission too. It ended up with the Leader using different pawns to get them to steal the items he wanted. We had thought the pawns were just giving them to the next on, but that wasn't the case in the end."

"Actually the Leader had one place where he made them keep all of them. It wasn't kept with one person, to be honest, no one stayed in that spot and guarded it. That was what threw us off." Vegeta continued.

"So, all we need to know is who the next target is, follow them to the stash and steal them all." Gohan said, his three friends backing him up.

Vegeta and Nemesis both gave him a long look.

"So you want to sacrifice someone?" Nemesis asked softly.

Gohan looked horrified. "No! We can save them before they get completely possessed."

Nemesis gave him a look of pity. "Sweetie, if we wait for the next target to take us back to where the Dragon Balls are being kept, he will be most likely completely possessed and we won't be able to kill him."

Gohan sighed and closed his eyes. He looked so tired. "So what do we do then?"

"Just wait for one to be possessed, steal the Dragon Ball, and save them." Moon said confidently.

Nemesis shook her head. "More than likely when they find the Dragon Ball they will have the circle on the heads. We need to find them right after they get possessed or they will die."

"What if they do have the circle? Can we still save them?" Krillin asked defiantly.

Nemesis rubbed her head as if it was aching. It was. All these hard headed stubborn idiots want to save people.

"In war, you stupid bakas, people die. Lives are sacrificed. To end the war, many will do anything. If it has been going on for years, everyone will do anything just to end it all. How long does this have to go on before you see what I see? How many have to die before you understand what needs to be done?" Nemesis demanded.

Vegeta shook his head at her. "Don't waste your breath on them. None of them understand what it is like to be in war, or they wouldn't ask such stupid questions."

"Just because we aren't cold blooded killers like you two, doesn't mean that we don't' know what war is!" Krillin replied hotly.

"Krillin, you have never been in a war. Dad's right." Trunks said quietly. "Running for your life day after day, trying to kill those who you can't, no matter how hard you try. So many dying around you every day; some right in front of your eyes. If someone asked you that the war would end, no more would die, if only a handful lost their lives. You would gladly agree."

Most couldn't believe what they were hearing. How could Trunks agree with them?

"We have been in a war." Jupiter countered. "And we didn't feel that way."

Nemesis snorted. "Girl, you weren't in that war long enough to know what death was. You died," Nemesis emphasized the last word making lots of people flinch. "Before the real war started."

"You weren't there either, remember? You ran," Venus countered.

"I started that war Venus, so don't be quick to open that mouth and shoot it off. That is something you Inners need to work on, stop thinking with your pride and heart, when you need to be thinking with your mind." The Eldest Princess told them.

"Remember Scouts, didn't sister say that she lived in this Universe for a while?" Moon reminded everyone softly. "If Vegeta was in a war, then so was she. Sister knows what she is taking about. Listen and obey her, more so then you would me. We only have one chance to do this. We should be grateful that we have Nemesis; she is more qualified and knows what to do. So please, stop this needless arguing. "

Nemesis took a step back. Did her sister just defend her to her own Scouts? Had Hell really frozen over?

She quickly looked to Pluto, who shook her head, her own eyes widened in shock.

"Now, what do we do next?" Vegeta asked, successfully breaking the tension the ten minute silence had created.

Nemesis looked into his eyes. "We rest for now. I doubt anyone has slept in the past twenty-four hours. After that all we can do is wait until **Chaos** strikes again."

_To be continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

**MOON SAYS:** Okay guys, sorry for the long wait! This is chapter 8, sigh so many more to go. Well, hope you enjoy!

**WORDS**: 2, 872

**PAGES**: 7

ENJOY!

**~Let Go~**

**Chapter 8**

A thought never entered her head about her husband cheating on her. None at all. Why should it? She was beyond gorgeous; she was made to be after all. They even had a daughter!

Even though she knew deep down that there was no way that he would cheat on her, the green monster took control of her.

She shouldn't have decided to check up on him. If she didn't she wouldn't have seen him holding a woman.

A pretty one, who she didn't want to admit, was as pretty or prettier than herself.

It should have made a defense that they were flying; but she couldn't lie to herself. It didn't matter, not at all; if anything it made it worse.

Suddenly, an urge she hadn't felt since she was awakened years ago, she wanted to kill this girl. Yes, that was exactly what she was going to do.

As she walked by a mirror, she couldn't help but noticing how her blue eyes were now black.

**~LG~**

"So…do we just sit around till _girly_ over there says she senses another possession?" Yamucha muttered to Goten and Gohan's friends.

Goten chuckled while the other three did nothing. It wasn't funny because it was true.

"If you have something to say, _little boy_, then say it. Otherwise shut up." Ko said loudly and bluntly.

Yamucha had enough to sense to blush; but it didn't save him from getting wacked over the head by Rei.

"OW! Woman, why did you just hit me?" Yamucha cried as he rubbed his head at the spot she hit him.

"Because," she said coldly, "She is my Princess and if you insult her, you insult all of us. Just be glad it was me who hit you. Uranus and Jupiter would have kicked your ass."

His eyes went from her to the two Scouts mentioned and he gulped. They were glaring at him and popping their knuckles.

A chuckle interrupted them, it was Ko. "His words remind me of the first time we met, Vegeta."

The King of Saiyans growled and glared at her in response.

She shook her head and walked out of the living room that they all were packed into. The living room was in Vegeta's house. It had two sofas, two loveseats, and a few one seated chairs.

The room was in a circle shape, with the sofas were facing each other in the middle with the loveseats on the other side, the seats made a square shape. The one seated chairs had two in only two corners: the back two. The loveseats were in the left corner in the front.

Yamucha and the four sitting around him were taking up the two sofas. The Inner Scouts were sitting on the loveseats. Krillin was sitting on a one seated chair next to Gohan. The Outers were standing against the wall near the Inners. It was also where their Princess was standing before she left. Vegeta was standing on the right side near the door.

"Where are you going?" Krillin asked suddenly.

Ko didn't even turn around when she answered. "Do I really have to tell you?"

"Not him, but you have to tell me." Vegeta said calmly and neutrally.

She paused for a few seconds before she decided to answer him. "I'm going for a run; is that alright with you?"

Ko didn't wait for his answer and left the room. Without a further thought, she took off her skirt and shirt and dropped them on the table next to the door before leaving the house. She was left in a tank top that stopped inches above her waist; and shorts, that were indeed, short.

Her head seriously needed clearing. There was so much that she didn't know; that she knew she should know. Why did she know why she reacted to the possessions? Why did she agree to come back to this planet? Why, right after Yajirobe died, did she react to it as well?

Most importantly: why was Trunks going passed her walls? Even Vegeta hadn't got through them so quickly; and he was the one (besides her scouts who didn't have to) who had gotten through all of them quickly too.

Was it because she was so used to Vegeta, that as his son she was just reacted to Vegeta? Was it because she was thinking that he was Vegeta and letting him through? She should have thrown him out the moment she found him in her mind. She should have killed him! God knew that if anyone found out Trunks would have been dead. Vegeta would have been furious.

Who was the next victim going to be? Was it someone she knew? Or was it another attempt to throw the fact that **Chaos** knew too much about her in her face?

She had so many questions, but she couldn't answer any of them at all. But that wasn't what she should have been doing while running.

When running she was supposed to free herself from all thought whatsoever. All she was supposed to be thinking about was running and the Wind.

And Haruka, who was running beside her; that more than anything got her back on track. Until they stopped running a few hours later and noticed that they were in front of Vegeta's house…right where they started.

"You might want to go and take a shower." Gohan advised as he leaned up against the wall next to the front door. "We have no idea when the enemy will show up."

Ko did nothing for a few minute, but stare at him. There was something about him. Something that made her want to hurt him. And it had something to do with her sister. She knew all it took to figure it out was read his mind, but something stopped her; she didn't know what though.

Instead, she nodded. "After we get through, how about we all go do a round of scouting?"

He nodded as well and headed inside toward the living room to inform everyone of what was going to happen.

Haruka and Ko headed to their rooms and thankfully the rich people had a shower per room. The Outers were split into two rooms. One room had three beds and another had two. Haruka and Setsuna were sleeping in the same room, while Hotaru and Michiru slept with Ko in the other one.

The Inner's actually had a room that would fit four, but they didn't want to sleep in it without Makoto. No, she was paired off with the Guardian of Earth, Dende, and slept on the Lookout Tower. In the end, Bunny slept in the room with them.

When Haruka and Ko finished their showers and got dressed once again; this time Ko was wearing pants and a tank top while Haruka wore the same. Once they reached the living room they noticed that Makoto was in the room, with her partner Dende.

"Aren't you two supposed to be on Lookout Tower?" then she paused as she remembered something that didn't make sense that she didn't notice before. "Why did you abandon your partner two days when we were searching?"

Makoto sighed. "Dende told me to go meet up with everyone else and before I knew it we were off searching."

Ko nodded, accepting her answer; then she focused on everyone else. "Okay everyone, were off on another search. Get with who you were paired with before. No doubt as soon as we start searching another possession will happen."

After everyone knew what was going on, they slip up and left.

"I really hope that we don't end up finding the one who gets possessed next." Krillin told the other in his group as they flew southward away from Vegeta's house.

"Why?" Venus asked curiously as she held on tight to him. She wasn't afraid of flying, at least not when she and the Scouts where using their powers to do so; but when someone else was flying and she couldn't do anything…she may have been a little afraid.

Krillin shuddered. "I like fighting and all, but not when it comes to things like this."

"Aw, is Krillin scared?" Jupiter asked teasingly.

Venus laughed and Krillin blushed.

"I'm not scared!" Krillin protested. "I've fought tons of scary guys before. I even fought 18."

"18?" Jupiter and Venus asked as one.

"She used to be an Android created by Dr. Gero. That was the enemy before last we fought. Last one was Majin Buu. See, the Androids were made to kill Goku because of something he did when he was a kid." Dende explained as he shifted his partner in his arms.

"We: Goku, Bluma," Krillin took on a sad look, "and I took on the Red Ribbon Army when we were little. So, wanting revenge, Gero spied on us—to figure out our powers—and created the Androids to kill him."

"Did you kill her?" Venus asked carefully, trying to get her partner's mind of Bluma.

"No," Krillin laughed. "I married her."

The two Scouts took on very focused looks before Krillin decided to explain.

"See, at first we didn't even know the Androids were coming; but since Trunks traveled back in time…"

**~LG~**

Trunks sneezed and a chorus of bless you's, followed him.

"Thank you." Trunks said as he wrinkled his nose.

"Someone's talking about you," Nemesis said, "must be some old girlfriend of yours."

Gohan laughed while Trunks looked flustered.

"He's never had a girlfriend," Gohan told them while Moon and Nemesis rose an eyebrow. "The only girl that has ever liked him and he actually gave her the time of day, has moved on."

"Who?" Moon asked in curiosity.

"My sister Pan, but she grew out of her childhood crush thankfully." Gohan told her as he shifted her in his arms to make her more comfortable.

"Hush," Nemesis told Trunks as he was about to protest and give Gohan hell. "I'm quite surprised."

"Why?" Gohan and Trunks chimed together.

"Your father was, in fact, quite the lady's man. Though it was only because he was a prince; but you seem more down to earth. Haven't found that right girl yet?" Nemesis teased her partner as they sped up.

Trunks choked on air for a few seconds before he gave her a look of disbelief.

"Shut up and let's drop the subject okay?" Trunks said as Nemesis fell to the ground.

She caught herself before she hit it, with Trunks and Gohan right on her tail.

"Another possession," Gohan breathed.

All Nemesis could do was nod as she turned South. The image that she saw in her mind was not something that she would wish on anyone. One death before the eyes of the spouse was enough, but another? She just prayed, even though she knew it was useless, that she was wrong about the one possessed.

"Moon, tell Venus and Jupiter to get ready."

**~LG~**

_"Guys, can you hear me? Venus, Jupiter, can you hear me?"_

"Yes Moon, we can hear you loud and clear. What's wrong?" Venus asked calmly. "Is it over? Has someone already recovered the Dragon Ball?"

_"No, unfortunately, but I have been told the possession has happened."_

Seconds past and the two Scouts caught the words not said.

"It's our way, is it not?" Jupiter said trying to postpone the answer she knew was coming.

_"Yeah, were coming that way now. Hopefully we will be there before you find them."_

**_~LG~_**

No reply came for minutes and Moon became very worried.

"What's going on? Shouldn't they have answered me by now?" Moon asked anyone and everyone.

Those she asked stayed quiet; no one wanted to answer her. Even Moon knew the answer to the questions she asked.

"Why wouldn't they answer, even if they are fighting? Mercury and Mars did…" Moon trailed off.

Instead of answering Nemesis flew faster with Trunks and Gohan following suit.

**~LG~**

"Eighteen! Stop! What the hell is wrong with you?" Krillin asked a second before an energy blast was sent his way; he quickly dodged it and tried to get an answer out of her. ""Please, Eighteen, tell me what's wrong and stop attacking!"

Eighteen stopped and glared at Krillin. She diluted herself before and she knew it; there was no way that he was going to cheat on her. And here she caught that blonde bitch in his arms hugging him closely.

_That shank! _Eighteen yelled in her mind as she charged up her _Power Blitz_ technique and fired it at Venus.

Venus, quickly thinking, shouted, "_Venus Crystal Power_!" and created a barrier between her and the attack coming at her.

Venus knew that using her Crystal like that was going to drain her like it did Sailor Moon when she used the Silver Crystal. Before she felt the drain she steadied herself and gathered her power and attacked Eighteen.

"_Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"_ Venus cried as she sent all her power at Eighteen.

Krillin just reacted. He threw himself in front of 18 and shoved his own attacked to block Venus'.

"Venus! What the hell are you doing?" Krillin yelled at his partner. "She's our ally!"

Venus wanted to scream in frustration. "Look at her forehead you imbecile."

Krillin immediately saw between the lines of her words. She was saying that his wife was possessed.

"You can't be serious Venus! She is my wife!" Krillin cried in shock.

Venus narrowed her eyes. "Remember about Bulma? She was Vegeta's wife, and she was possessed. Don't be blinded by your love of who she _was_! She is no longer your wife!"

**~LG~**

"_Remember Bulma? She was Vegeta's wife, and she was possessed. Don't be blinded by your love of who she _was_! She is no longer your wife!"_

Every Scout heard that through their communicators. Vegeta, Trunks, and others that were close to Bulma froze with shock that the bluntness of the Scout. Not only that, but someone else was about to lose their wife.

"_Eighteen tell her that you're not possessed."_

"_Of course I'm not honey; I'm just a little jealous that she was in your arms and you didn't tell me about her."_

"_If you're thinking I'm cheating on you, you're dead wrong."_

"_That's a good boy, Krillin, now hold still."_

Something was wrong and everyone knew it. They especially knew it when he screamed two seconds later.

"_Krillin!"_ Many voices over the communicator yelled.

"_You bitch! I'm so going to kill you!"_

"Venus Light Arrow."

"Jupiter Lightening Bolt."

"_NO, YOU STUPID SCOUTS! Eighteen! GET OFF OF ME!"_

**~LG~**

Nemesis group came seconds before Jupiter and Venus finished the possessed off. They got there just in time so Gohan and Trunks grabbed Krillin so he didn't get in the way.

In less than five minutes everyone was on the battle sight.

Nemesis was crouched by the brunt body. There was something that she was missing; something so important that it was slowly driving her insane not being able to figure it out.

"If you were anymore insane, we would all be doomed." Neptune teased her Princess as she walked over to her and the body. "Do you see anything that could jog your memory?"

Nemesis thought hard on that question. "It isn't about me anymore," she said as she kicked the body and the ashes (that were in the shape of the body) crumpled and wilted.

"You bitch! How could you just kick her like that?" Krillin screamed as he moved too fast for anyone to stop him. He pulled his arm back and hit Nemesis hard enough to knock her back a few feet. "How dare you have her killed like this?"

When she got her body balanced and under control she noticed that everyone was waiting for her reaction. If glares could kill Krillin would have been butchered.

"If you want to blame someone blame yourself. You should have found her right after I assigned you your partner, who you didn't complain about, and told her. But you didn't, instead she saw you and went mad with jealousy becoming an easy target for **Chaos**." She spat blood at him. "Don't go off on me for your incompetence; hit me again and I will kill you. This hit I will give you because you are grieving."

Silence consumed the group other than Krillin's sobbing.

"What was it you said before?" Kari asked as the knowledge of her words before Krillin assaulted her began to take effect.

Nemesis wanted to smile. "At least someone is thinking with the correct part of their body. After this possession I realized something. **Chaos** just sent us message. I had assumed that Chaos was playing me by going after those who had something to do with me. I had a connection with Bulma through Vegeta. But that was proved wrong when she went after the fat one; but no longer do I think this."

Vegeta read through her words. "Is **Chaos** making a play at all of us?"

Nemesis nodded. ""I am certain that **Chaos** is attacking all of us; Vegeta and Trunks the first time, Yamucha the second, and now Krillin. I have a feeling the first one wasn't about me. So…it seems that it's showing all of us it can get to us, by means of those we love. I wonder whose next?"

_To be continued..._


	9. Chapter 9

**MOON SAYS: **Sorry about the late update! Finals are over and the winter break is here! After a long day (mainly cleaning my room) I give you this chapter! That is not edited...as always.

_IMPORTANT NOTE_: At the end, there is a reason why I named Nem a certain name, and it is explained at the end of the chapter.

**Words**: 2,888

**Pages**: 7

ENJOT!

**Let Go**

**Chapter 9**

The groups came back to the not yet named, official headquarters: Vegeta and Trunks' house.

Gohan was holding Krillin up, giving him emotional as well as physical support. The younger fighter took the short older man up to a room to lie down; and hopefully recover.

Once he was out of sight, Yamucha rounded on Ko. His anger and fury was clearly evident and visible on his face and the air around him.

"You broke him. You killed a little girl's mother. Another man's wife," he accused bitterly. "Have you no shame?"

Ko did nothing, except stare at him—all of five seconds before she responded.

"If we were on Planet Vegeta, you would have been killed for insulting me. Vegeta, if not me, would have killed you himself. But, alas, that is not where we are at this moment. Another one of my homes destroyed by people wanting more power than they already have," her face took on a look of sorrow for a moment and then it was gone.

"I will not say this again, so listen well. Once the symbol starts to form on their heads, it is hopeless and impossible to save those that are possessed. There will be no salvation for them. **Chaos** controls them—the person that you knew and loved, died the moment they gave themselves over to Chaos." Ko glared at all of them in turn and they saw how cold her eyes were.

"Stop being so weak! Your job is to save your world. And that means killing those taken over, then so be it. If you cannot do this, get out of my sight and do not come back!"

Ko looked at Yamucha once more and glared, if only glares could kill, he would have been dead and out of her hair. "Weak fool, love will not conquer everything. Love doesn't always win."

_If it did then _she_ would still be by my side._

"Love and loyalty have always aided us and helped us win our battles." Gohan countered quietly. "Has it not yours?"

This statement made Ko pause. "For my fool of a sister, who relies heavily on it, maybe, but me? Sorry, reality has won my _heart_."

Ko decided that this was the time to leave. If she didn't, she would only be dragged into more arguments and debates, and that was something that she truly did not want. Ever.

To avoid the inevitable conversations—that she would have if she did not leave—she grabbed Uranus' hand and pulled her to toward their rooms.

Trunks, on the other hand, didn't share her view. Well, it wasn't that he didn't agree with it, it was more along the lines of he didn't like what her words _did_ to him. They made his heart want to lose hope.

But something deep inside of him—the voice that always told him to keep going, even when he wanted to give up—told him that he should never lose hope. Never.

**~LG~**

A week passed before Ko even thought about searching for the next possessed. She knew she had been harsh by just throwing them into battle after battle. And on top of that, she didn't give them enough time to mourn? It wasn't good and didn't help at all.

Brooding didn't help either.

Lucky for her, Haruka spotted the brooding and remedied it before it got out of hand. The Scout of Wind made her Princess get out of her room and onto the training field.

When one of them were upset, bored, or something was bothering them in the past, they always trained. Training was fun and took their minds off what was upsetting or bothering them.

Ko was only clad in shorts and a tank top that was tight. Her hair pulled back into a pony-tail. Haruka mimicked her Princess in clothes.

"Ready?" Haruka asked as Ko tossed one of her swords to her fellow blonde teammate.

"You're asking that to the wrong person, my love." Ko grinned and launched herself at her friend without warning.

For two straight hours they used their bodies to make the other give up. Cuts and bruises would show up tomorrow, if they hadn't healed by then, but in all honestly, the two Scouts didn't care. They loved every second, minute, and hour of those two hours that they fought.

When they stopped—by mutual agreement, for no one had won—they found everyone watching them. Haruka smirked, while Ko looked annoyed.

The Wind and Chaos Scout were all hot and sweaty, but their bodies didn't hurt that much from working them continuously, no resting, for two hours. Both were used to more intense and longer work outs.

Ko tilted her head at her friend and Haruka nodded.

Ko, with a wave of her hand, made their swords disappear and she walked over to her fellow Scout.

"Ready?" Haruka asked for the second time that day; though this time she had a smirk on her face. She knew something, but she wasn't giving away what she knew.

Ko shook her, amused that her would ask when she knew the answer. Instead she addressed the other Scouts.

"Anyone want to come?"

Minato nodded at the Princess and shrugged out of her pants—to the shock of all the males watching. Once the pants were off, it showed the shorts that were underneath. She proceeded then, to take off her T-Shirt, which revealed the green tank top underneath.

Makoto, Rei, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru all followed Minato's lead and did the same. Within seconds of stripping, Ko nodded to Haruka.

"Now I'm ready."

Without waiting for a reply, she took off in a sprint; followed by seven Scouts, who were intent on running with her.

**~LG~**

Showers were a must after an hour of running.

When Ko got out she put on a large T-Shirt—white—that she found laid out on her bed. At the sight of the shirt a smile graced her lips. Vegeta remembered that after their workouts she would shower and relax in a large T-Shirt. Most of the time, it was one of his shirts that she wore.

After the shower she was in a good mood, so she decided to thank Vegeta. She knew he was in the Living Room. Thinking that all the others had left, she didn't bother to check if anyone else was in there. Instead she went to the Living Room and leaned up against the door way and spoke.

"Thanks 'geta," she said but stopped from saying anything more. The Z Fighters plus Dende were all in the Living Room. Now, they were looking at her with wide eyes.

She then remembered that she was only wearing a T-Shirt and it stopped at a few inches above her knees.

She had no bra on, just the white T-Shirt and a white pair of panties.

"Oh," she blinked. "Hello. I thought everyone had left…oh well."

The Blonde Princess was about to walk into the room when Haruka grabbed her and pulled her from the male's sight by hiding her Princess behind her.

"Princess! You are in a room full of _men_. Why wear only _that_?" Ko looked at herself again.

"There is something wrong with the way I am dressed?" her voice held some confusion.

Vegeta laughed. "You are smart, violent has hell, yet so dense and naïve like always. I'm glad to see some things have not changed."

Ko scowled as he put her hands on Haruka's hips and poked her head around the right side of her Scout's body.

No one noticed the eyes of the males—save Vegeta—become wider at what Ko did.

"Naïve? Naïve? I was the one who gave you the sex talk, thank you very much!"

The coughs and shocked cries were ignored.

Vegeta chuckled at her words and the other's shocked faces. "And you sucked at it pretty bad, might I add."

Ko growled and pushed Haruka aside as she walked toward Vegeta—who was leaning up against the back wall.

The anger radiating off her took everyone's mind off her attire—except one; of course Vegeta could still detect the humor laying underneath it.

Vegeta continued to smirk until Ko pulled back her fist and slammed it into the wall where his head was a second ago.

When she pulled her fist back, there was a hole bigger than her head.

"Watch where you're throwing that fist, woman," Vegeta scowled, but it quickly turned into a smirk. "Though, I have to admit, it was pretty slow."

Ko's eyes lit up with something close to fury and it suddenly became hard to breath in the room. If there was one thing that Vegeta always praised her on, was her speed. It was something, that at times, kept her going on fighting instead of giving up. And he knew that; so why would he tarnish something like that?

Reason left her as her eyes flashed to cold hard black and then stayed the green once she kneed Vegeta in the stomach.

"Slow," she smirked back; the humor back in her voice.

Ko then turned around and left the room, while dragging Haruka with her.

Vegeta got the wind knocked out of him, when she thrusted her knee into his stomach. But it didn't hurt; in fact she had in the past, done a lot more damage to him.

Trunks—who was standing five feet to the right of his father—had seen her eyes changing colors. He prayed with everything in him, that she wouldn't be the next one possessed.

Yamucha, who never learned when to keep his mouth shut, asked something that caused death glares to be sent his way.

"Um…she's not gay is she? Because, I think, I'm totally getting that vibe off her now." Then a smirk took over his face. "Vegeta...don't tell me you turned her into a Lesbian?"

Not even a second later, the air was filled with a loud groan of pain.

**~LG~**

As the Scouts and Z Fighters stood in Vegeta's Training ground, Nemesis go a bad feeling. A very bad feeling. It increased greatly when she looked at Saturn.

A second before Goten grabbed Saturn, Nemesis called out to her.

Everyone turned their attention to her. Nem took a deep breath and banished the feeling that wanted to consume her.

"Princess?" Did you see something?" Saturn asked as she went to her Princess quickly, and put a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

She knew some of the things her Princess saw, were not pretty, and she wouldn't wish it on her worst enemy.

"No, I just had a bad feeling, that is all. You will be going with Uranus and Neptune for patrol. Pluto, you are with me today."

'A bad feeling' was not good when it came to Nem having them. She only prayed that her little one would be protected by Wind and Ocean.

**~LG~**

"You know, now that I think about it, I'm worried about Tien." Goten told the group he was with.

"You mean that bald guy with the eye in the middle of his forehead?" Uranus' partner, Drake, questioned the younger boy.

Goten nodded and then told the girls and their partners about Tien and his past with Goku.

"Since Goku, my dad, turned him straight, he has been helping us with those evil people trying to take over the world. But ever since Buu was defeated, he took an interest and me and trained me."

Saturn listened to his story and tried to keep the bad premonition feeling away.

_Was this the reason why Nemesis paired me with Uranus and Neptune? To be double sure that the mission would be carried out?_

Saturn couldn't help but feel close to her partner. She remembered her Princess' words about not getting attached. She couldn't help but care for him; he just seemed to grow on her since she had traveled to his world.

But, honestly, she didn't want to watch as he went through so much pain from losing someone he cared about deeply. Saturn could tell that Goten loved Tien with an older brother hero worship. It was Itachi and Sasuke all over again; she could just see it happening.

It didn't help that she was a Goddess of Death, or so some called her. The Scout of Destruction could feel Death coming closer and closer to her partner. She knew deep down that he would lose something today.

"Saturn, are you okay? You kind of spaced out." Goten told her, worry laced through his voice.

She shook her head. "I am alright."

Uranus and Neptune saw the look on their charge's face. They knew that Death was creeper closer and Saturn was feeling it.

_I will miss his Innocence; _Saturn couldn't help but think as they sped up toward the West.

**~LG~**

A giant Fire Ball and a giant Earth Ball connected with Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and their partners, sending them to the ground harshly.

Uranus and Neptune used their Elements to lessen their fall, while Drake and Kari did the same; but Saturn and Goten didn't have that option. They hit the ground with a few thuds and cracks.

"Damage!" Uranus and Neptune called out to their fellow Scout as she got up.

Saturn examined herself and her partner before she called back, "Left ankle fractured no doubt, left wrist broken, and Goten's right arm is completely broken. His right wrist is moveable, but it pains him; the same with his knee. We both hit our heads pretty hard; I believe we are dizzy."

"Always so precise, that's our girl." Neptune giggled.

Uranus shook her head with a smile on her face. "Yep, that she is."

Drake shoved Uranus done and covered her while another Fire Ball passed by right where Uranus was a second ago. Kari did the same thing with Neptune.

An Earth Ball was sent a Saturn and Goten, but neither could get out of the way quick enough.

"_Silent Wall._" Saturn called out as a barrier encased her and her partner. Smoke, dust, and gravel took their sight away.

"So, everyone's here, eh?" a man said. "Let's get the party started!"

Saturn felt Goten freeze and she knew who it was, even without the smoke clearing and their sight restored. She knew what needed to be done and she charge.

"Neptune and Kari take out the Fire Minions; and Uranus and Drake take out the Earth Minions. I've got the one possessed." Saturn ordered before she reached down and touched Goten's forehead.

"What are you doing?" Goten asked, his thoughts distracted and not focused on the enemy.

"I'm placing a barrier around you." Saturn replied.

Goten caught on pretty quickly. "You're leaving me while you fight _him_, aren't you?" his voice calm, but held a trace of sadness.

She paused, she couldn't lie to him. "Yes, you can't move because of your knee. Don't tell me that it only hurts; I know it's fractured, maybe broken."

As she turned around and walked away she whispered to him. "Hopefully, this will be over before the smoke clears. Maybe then you won't see it."

Goten smiled a strained and pained smile.

**~LG~**

Nemesis stopped flying and closed her eyes; a tear falling down her cheek. The confliction in her Dark Destruction was enough to make her want to cry. She felt the tear fall down her cheek. No, the emotions _made_ her cry.

"Princess?" her Dead Rose asked, hesitation coursing through her voice.

Nemesis opened her eyes and a look of helplessness crossed her face. Her group didn't know what to do.

"I feel…horrible. Death is gleefully running around us in circles, just waiting, knowing we will send more to him. I have no problem killing, and some others do not. Yet, that is not what is making me feel so weak and downright evil." She confessed. "It's what is happening to those that are left alive. We're doing what needs to be done, yet, it still hurts."

Sailor Moon smiled softly at her sister and with a shake of her head, Gohan let go of her. She brought her wings out and tested them before she went and gathered her sister in her arms.

"You are doing what needs to be done; and it's the only way. Even I can see that. The fact that you feel this regret and anguish over their deaths and the effect it has, shows that you have a heart; that you can _feel_." Moon told her sister. "Remember, the fact that you feel remorse, shows that you are different then the enemy."

"Does it make me better than them, just because I can feel these things that make me weak?" Nemesis countered softly.

Moon frowned for a second, but stopped herself from responded to that bit about being weak. When would her sister know that feeling and embracing your emotions—mostly love—was not a weakness, but a strength?

"I believe that it does, Onee-chan, because without a heart, how can you save others? Those without hearts, are the ones that need saving. That is why there are always those like us, who fight for the Light. It's because of our Love, that our powers are able to save others."

_Princess? The deed is done; the possessed has been given to and accepted by Death. He says: "Thanks again, my Samael."_

_To be continued…_

**IMPORTANT NOTE**: about _**Samael**__**:**_ according to Christian tradition and demonology, Samael was both a good Angel and an evil Angel. In Jewish Lore, one of Samael's greatest roles was the position of Angel of Death. Also, it says that Samael was a Fallen Angel, but also one of the Lord's servants as well. Samael is considered in legend both a member of the heavenly host (with often grim and destructive duties).

I believe that Nemesis, in some ways, is like Samael.


	10. Chapter 10

_**7-19-10: EDITED! **_I also went back and found out that my dividers weren't showing up; so I had to add those back in._**  
**_

**MOON SAYS**: Well, it has been awhile hasn't it? I feel bad...I keep getting distracted. This thing took me a couple of weeks to do. Sigh, sorry guys! I should be studying for an AP test for tomrorow...but noes! I just couldn't get this out of my head! Well, I can't say I don't know when the next chapter will come; BUT BE WARNED! Some parts of this chapter is from Her Destiny, which is kind of a side series to this. If you've read it, well, you already know major plot endings!

**Words**: 7, 358

**Pages**: 15

ENJOY!

**~Let Go~**

**Chapter 10**

She was bored; beyond relief really. It had been two weeks since the last attack and everyone was on pins and needles. Ko was not a happy camper when she was bored; with a sigh she looked out the window. She saw the other Scouts in the yard, some talking, and some were training.

For some old reason, every Z fighter was out there, either mixing with the Scouts (talking or training); or by themselves, huddled up and maybe gossiping. She didn't really know, nor did she care. The ones that mattered to her weren't there. Where were the Saiyans?

Then she saw them: they were coming out of the house with the two Elders in the lead. The sons were in the back, maybe they were gossiping as well.

With a sudden thought, a wicked grin spread across her face. _This was going to be fun! _she thought before she ran from her room, down the stairs, expertly maneuvered through the house and to the side door that her Saiyans had used in just a few seconds. The blonde exited the house and Trunks turned around swiftly and his widened his eyes at what he saw.

Ko was in a tank top, with shorts that went halfway between her knees and her waist. But the thing that caught his attention was that she just tripped over something and she was following into his arms.

"You tripped," Trunks observed, trying to hold in his laughter; even more so when she scowled at him.

She righted herself, and then turned around to see what she tripped over. Ko remembered that toy, it was a truck, one that Uranus had kicked out of the window last night in anger.

"I'm going to kill that girl," she murmured before she dusted herself off and shrugged at Trunks. "I'm a blonde, says it all doesn't it? Plus, I am related to the clumsiest person ever to exist…and will ever exist." She said the last as an afterthought.

Trunks just chuckled. "What were you trying to get out of the house so fast for?"

Ko's eyes lit up and her evil grin came back to her face. She took a step and almost fell again, Trunks caught her again.

"Did you hurt your foot?" he asked, concern filling his voice.

Ko groaned as she pressed various spots on her left foot. "It's a sprain, damn!" then she paused as something just dawned on her. "It'll heal in a half hour at the most."

Before he could respond to Ko's statement, her mind went back to why she had run in the first place. Ko's evil grin took over her face and she rose in the air. Ko had forgotten she could fly. Being away from this world for so long had made her forget all the powers that she once had as a Saiyan.

Quickly, her mind adjusted, and she flew straight toward the only full blooded Saiyan's left. Who didn't even see her coming until it was too late. Vegeta, though, turned around fast enough so that when she crashed into him, he was the one taking the fall.

Their eyes locked; her hands ended up folding and she rested her chin on it. His arms instinctively were around her. This wasn't the first time she had crashed into him. Vegeta looked a little amused, and Ko had a smile on her face…others were shocked. Two were jealous…no, she didn't need to think about that. She didn't need to think that one of her Scouts was disobeying her orders.

"Is there a reason why you are on top of me? I _knew_ you couldn't keep your hands off me!" Vegeta smirked and Ko rolled her eyes.

"You _so_ wish that were true." Ko mocked, shaking her head at the same time. Vegeta was an idiot then, and he would always be one.

Vegeta let out a booming laugh. "Why would I want your clumsy, weak, ugly ass self?"

Ko growled and the amused atmosphere changed. "Ugly? Weak? Who was the one begging for my help on Sakipami?"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed and a split second before he attacked she had moved. She threw herself to the right, her right foot hit the ground after the spin and she pushed herself away. Not even a second after, Vegeta had punched a crater in the ground. That was how it was for the next few minutes; Ko would be like a dancer and always dance out of harm.

"You can't run forever Pixie!" Vegeta snarled and fired up an energy blast and shot at her.

She ended up standing in front of her sister, if Ko moved, Bunny would be hit. If she stayed where she was, Bunny would get an after blast. So Ko did the only thing she could do. She met it head on.

The energy whipped around and inside of her. When the dust cloud disappeared, they saw her kneeling on the ground, breathing hard. Her hair was suspiciously moving like the Saiyan's did before they powered up.

"Sister!" Bunny cried before she tried to run to her; but Setsuna held her back.

Vegeta had a pale look on his face. "You shouldn't have run into that. You could have stopped the blast…" he whispered, only Trunks—who was nearest—heard him.

Ko tried to stand up, putting weight on the ankle that was already hurt, and she collapsed. She closed her eyes and steeled herself. Two seconds later she was up and walking toward her little sister.

Vegeta then groaned. "Woman, stop being a martyr! Get off your damn foot, and stop trying to tough."

Ko ignored him and stopped, three feet from her sister. She held out her hand. There was a light crazed look in her eye. It was one that Setsuna in addicts, not heavy ones that lived and breathed it, but the ones that were just getting into the drug.

Bunny gave her a confused look, "what do you want?"

Ko gave a frustrated sigh. "Give me the Crystal."

Bunny didn't know how to react, but the look on Ko's face told her that she needed to give her the Crystal fast, before her sister snapped. Bunny had a weird feeling that if she didn't give it to her, or questioned her about it, she would be the one hurt.

The youngest Moon Princess took her brooch off of her shirt, opened it and before she could summon it out; it was already in Ko's hands. Her sister's face became so peaceful; you would have never known it was her.

"Oh my precious, I'm sorry you've been away from me so long." Ko whispered softly as she looked at the Crystal lovingly. It had been so long…as if a part of herself had been missing.

Ko bent down, a held the Crystal near her ankle. Some of her life force left her and went into her foot. The energy didn't stop there, it moved up her body until a soft glow encased it.

Hotaru snapped her out of her daze. "If you don't stop Princess, it will encase you in Crystal! It won't let you leave it ever again!"

The urgency in her voice snapped Ko out of her daze and Ko dropped the Crystal. Instead of following to the ground, it was absorbed inside of her. Ko groaned and started pulling at her hair.

"Great! This is exactly what the hell I need."

Bunny didn't know what to think, her Crystal was gone, inside of her sister like it was inside of her. Suddenly she felt a little empty. She needed the Crystal back; it had become a part of her since it had left her body through a tear.

"Ko, I need the Crystal back."

Ko whirred around on her. "It isn't yours sister dear. Just because you _think_ something is yours, doesn't mean it actually is. Of course, you do have _experience_ with wanting things that belong to me, do you not, little sister?"

Bunny grew angry. "Endymion was never yours! He is a person, not an object."

Ko laughed, her eyes and smile become cold. "Of course, but I had his love first. Until you stole it away, that is. The Prince of Earth little sister, was my love months before you even stepped foot on that planet."

A few gasps were heard from the Z Fighters but the two sisters weren't paying attention.

"If he loved you so much, he wouldn't have gotten us confused!" Bunny cried. "Not to mention I saw you with his Knights. You got onto my Scouts for getting with them, yet I know you were with them almost every day."

Ko looked thoughtful. "I knew you were spying on me; but I had thought it stopped after you stole him from me."

"Princess…can you just leave Endymion alone? Why do you need him, you have—" Michiru was cut off Haruka who elbowed her.

Ko saw a flash in her mind, of a man that had a few traits of Endymion, but he was completely different. He was hot, compassionate, way smarter; and he knew how to fight with a sword. He had longer hair and…he felt like he cared.

Ko's eyes became confused. "What?"

"Princess, do not worry about it, she doesn't know what she's talking about." Haruka hurried; but Michiru glared.

"She is going to have to find out someday. No doubt the Prince will come looking for her once he realizes she is awake. He still loves her after all these years."

The older Princess was speechless. "Who are you talking about? Prince? Endymion doesn't even know I exist, and Kunzite isn't the Prince of the Dark Kingdom…I would know; seeing as I am Queen."

Bunny shot her a betrayed, but furious look. "Queen? QUEEN OF THE DARK KINGDOM? They destroyed the Silver Millennium! They are evil! Look at Beryl and Metaria." Then she snorted. "Of course you know Kunzite; you condemned him to the Darkness of the Dark Kingdom."

Ko waved her sister off about the Queen stuff. "Yes I did that to Kunzite, and the others, but only because they were failing to do their duty. To protect you and their prince; I think I punished your Scouts well enough that it doesn't happen again." Her tone got dark toward the end and everyone held their breath. They knew that they were disobeying her; they had started becoming comfortable with their partners. They were starting to care for them.

"Punished them? What did you do?" Krillin asked curiously.

Ko looked him dead in the eyes. "Kunzite was in love with Venus," he flinched.

"Nephrite was in love with Jupiter," Ko saw the green man took a turn flinching himself.

"Zoicite, one of my favorites, was in love with Mercury," Adam recoiled as if he had been slapped.

"And last but not least, poor little gullible loving Jadeite was in love with Mars," Yamucha didn't flinch or recoil, he downright cringed.

The guys turned to the female partner's and saw the sorrow, guilt, and pain etched on their faces. Not even five minutes ago would they say the girls could feel something like that? The girls were happy as anyone could be.

"Course, the curse was that they would love them forever, but never able to be with them. Poor Knights ended up being bound to the Dark Kingdom—it's sad, but they were used by Beryl, the disgusting bitch." Ko spat her name."I hate the both of them."

Bunny recovered enough to ask how she was Queen; it seemed that the new revelation had blocked memories off.

Ko looked a little surprised. "I guess mother didn't tell you, not that she told me shit either. My father was the King; he died more than three hundred years before you were born. Metaria killed him because he 'cheated' on her," Ko rolled her eyes. "They weren't even married."

Minato, still sore about what her elder Princess did to her and the others had to jab a knife in a wound. "So, what's this about another Prince? You string him along like you did our past loves? Don't think we don't know about that. They told us that you meet them almost every day, fighting with them. Pretending to love them."

Ko still looked confused at the first part. "I know no other Prince; as for your other statement you lie. I loved them, but they were brothers, best friends to me. They helped train me how to fight…with a sword…" Ko trailed off as images, memories assaulted her mind.

_Immense pain erupted through her, as she saw herself inside of hollow hole inside of a tree, completely soaked from the constant rain that poured down. She looked horrible, her eyes looked hollow themselves…it was as if no one home, as if the girl had lost the will to live._

Ko wasn't the only one to see this, it seemed that she projected this to everyone outside.

"No thinking, thinking hurt, pain, betrayal_._"_ She mumbled as she felt the pain once again. _"Days went by, no moving."

_Time shifted and someone was coming toward her, a figure, a male. He got up close, close enough where she could see him…he was beautiful, but she didn't notice. His eyes looked pained just seeing her; they flashed from red to black to blue._

_He stared into her eyes, and a staring contest ensued._

"I don't care, go away, I'm broken can't you see? I don't want to feel anything, but numbness…"

_Then he stopped playing and held out his hand. She didn't take it, she just stared; then lightning flashed and she saw him._

"So wet…why is he not seeking cover and dryness? Why here? Why me?"

_That made her decision. She took that leap of faith and took his hand. _

_The scene shifted to the woods, this time there was no rain; things had changed. Serenity felt herself get pulled in the body of her memory, instead of just watching like before._

_"So, you decided to get here after all." A deep male voice said._

_She turned around and smiled as she ran into the man's out stretched arms._

_"Come on, Kunzite, I'm just a little late." Serenity said as she backed out of the hug. "Moonie kept me a little late."_

_Another voice chuckled, she turned. "So, are you ready to take us all on? Or has all Moonie's training been for naught?"_

_Serenity scowled. "I can take you all on at once! So when I kick your butt, Nephrite, don't be crawling to me for mercy."_

_Another voice laughed. "I want to see that happen. He needs to be knocked down a peg or two."_

_Serenity nodded. "I totally agree Zoicite, so, where is Jadeite? I missed him last time." Serenity said as she looked around for him._

_She didn't see or sense him coming up behind her. His arms encircled her waist, picked her up and spun her around._

_She squealed. "Jadeite put me down! I mean it, don't make me make you." She threatened, but when he tickled her she lost her mean voice and laughed._

_He put her down. "Oh, you will, will you?"_

_Serenity growled and pulled out her two swords, spun them around in her hands and launched herself at Kunzite, who wasn't expecting it._

_As she threw her weight and strength into the swords she noticed that he wouldn't win this struggle, he hadn't been ready enough._

_"Never let your guard down, even among friends." She told them wisely._

_"Oh that is from a girl who just got picked up and tickled?" Zoicite asked as he sent a kick her way._

_"Yep!" was her reply as matched his kick with hers and they flew back a little, she twisted and launched herself at Kunzite again with one sword while she flipped her sword and knocked Nephrite out._

_She jumped back from Kunzite and stopped. The other three Knights surrounded her, but didn't move._

_"It seems he needs to pay attention, and not think someone can only focus and fight with one person at a time. He needs to multi-task. Oh wait," she smirked. "Guys can't."_

_Jadeite growled at her. "Let's see if you can fight two people at the same time, Zocite, back."_

_She gave him an evil grin. "Bring it on lover boy."_

_He blushed a second before he controlled himself. She launched at her right side, while Zoicite got her left. She didn't move, didn't raise her sword. Instead she rolled forward. The two Knights' swords clashed._

_Serenity then jumped backwards, over then and kicked them in the head, left foot connected with Zoicite, while her left got Jadeite._

_They stumbled, but it was enough. Serenity knocked their swords away; she put up hers, and launched into a fist fight with them._

_Zoicite, in a flash, kicked Serenity on her right side._

_"Zo, please, you can kick better than that." Serenity said as she held her side. "I thought I showed you how to do a real kick a second ago?"_

_Jadeite thought this was a great opening, so he went for it. He punched at her head, but she ducked, twisted around dashed under his legs—which shocked everyone and froze Jadeite—she twisted again, now she was facing him. She laid down and kicked at his back, all within a few seconds. Jadeite went flying into a tree, head first, knocking him out._

_Then she turned to Zoicite and Kunzite, and jumped into the trees. They shook off their emotions and focused on their hearing and sight._

_But they couldn't tell where she was. It was as if she was born in the forest and knew how to use it to her advantage._

_Zoicite didn't see it coming when Serenity jumped down onto his shoulders and pressed a few fingers into his neck. He collapsed and she jumped off of him._

_Serenity faced Kunzite. They started to circle each other, while she got out her swords._

_"I am impressed my Lady. You have improved greatly since you first started training with the Prince." He said before he did a right jab with his sword, one she twisted to the right to avoid._

_"Yes, I have come a long way in this last year. I can't believe it's been so long since Moonie kicked me so hard I flew—what?—thirty feet? I thought it was fifty. And my scream grabbed your attention and you caught me. A dress was not something to train in."_

_Now she had tight black pants, with a tight fitting black shirt as well. There were two sword sheaths at her waist, one on each side, and a place on her back for a bow. Her boots were black. Most Knights had capes, but her; no she had a black leather jacket that went down to her feet. She didn't have it now, because Moonie was messing with it. He did cut it earlier today._

_"What I have on now, is so much better." Serenity said before she went down and dove for his knees._

_He jumped back, but didn't expect her to jerk herself back, her feet hitting the ground and she launched her after him._

_For five minutes all that could be heard was metal clashing. No one got nicked—this time—but it took awhile to get around the others tight knit guard. By then Nephrite had awaken and was watching the fight interest._

_Finally, Serenity grew tired with fighting she did a nice front dash toward him, knowing it wouldn't work._

_But she tripped and with a strangled cry fell to the ground. Her swords dropped to the ground, while her left hand, close enough to grab it, was holding her left ankle._

_"Princess! Did you sprain it?" Kunzite asked as he put away his sword and knelt down next to her._

_A split second and her swords were crossed at his neck._

_"I win." She smirked._

_Nephrite busted out laughing. "Oh that was good, that was a great trick to get his guard down."_

_Serenity groaned as she dropped her swords, her left hand went to her ankle. "No, that wasn't actually a trick. I actually did something to the dang thing. The whole me wining thing was a bonus."_

_She leaned against her right side and tried to get up, but as soon as she put weight on her left, she almost fell._

_Kunzite grabbed her. "Watch it; you are as clumsy as that sister of yours."_

_Serenity gave him a death glare, and turned away from him. She jerked her head at Nephrite and he came to her._

_"Pick those up will you?" she asked, closing her eyes._

_She heard when he had finished held out her hands and put them away, all without opening them._

_"Should we help her back?" Nephrite whispered to Kunzite. "She looks as if she's about to fall."_

_"_She_ don't need your help." Serenity gritted out. "And _she_ can clearly hear you."_

_"Kunzite? Nephrite? Zoicite? Jadeite? Where are you guys?" a voice called._

_Serenity snapped her head toward the sound. Her eyes had gone wide. She didn't want to meet Endymion, she didn't want to see, or talk to him at all._

_When she looked back at Kunzite her eyes were desperate. They all knew what had happened before. That was one of their reasons for help training her, another was being her friends. They were drawn to her anyway, without knowing the pain she went through. Every time someone mentioned the Prince her eyes showed the pain, but her face did not, and it was gone before they saw it again._

The vision ended and Ko had her eyes closed. Her emotions were all over the place; Bunny tried to calm her down, reminding her that her emotions controlled the Crystal.

But Ko couldn't control her emotions, she couldn't breathe. So Vegeta decided to help her—by kicking her ten feet into the air and twenty feet away from where she stood moments ago.

She fell to the ground and rolled; maybe two foot before she stopped, she was on her left side, her back to everyone. Slowly she got up, and turned to face Vegeta, who had come closer to her.

She launched herself at him, pushing Vegeta back a couple feet, until they were close to where Trunks was standing. They both saw her eyes flash back and forth between black, until she just closed them and jumped away from them.

Setsuna was in front of her in an instant. "Princess, you have to calm down; they don't understand what's going on."

The elder Princess in front of the Scout of Time opened her eyes slightly; they had a gold tint to them. "I haven't seen you since I went to sleep. How has it been? Have you enjoyed being put back on Guard Duty?" her voice was calm, but there was this irry tone to it that screamed Darkness.

Haruka was in front of her as well. "Princess, you shouldn't be out. Your other side is not ready yet."

Her Princess scoffed at her. "I'm out aren't I? I wouldn't be here and in control of this body if not for the fact that she isn't ready to be here. So, I'm taking over for a little bit." A small evil smile played on her lips.

Vegeta eyes narrowed as he realized what was going on. "So, you've come back. The Darkness side of Serenity."

Bunny looked at her sister and back at Vegeta. "What?"

Hotaru walked toward them. "Your sister is the daughter of the King of Darkness; obviously, she has Darkness inside of her. She was raised in the Light, in a place that held no Darkness, so to protect herself, she created another personality. This is the Serenity that is deadly, and can fully use her powers as both a Princess of the Light and Darkness. She was the one doing the dirty work of the Silver Millennium for over two hundred years."

Ko's body nodded. "I was the one who erased all the memories of the humans on Earth so they forgot they had two Princes. Stupid human royalty, giving up their children to long dead orders," she snorted as she shook her head.

"Why are you here?" Trunks spoke for the first time in what seemed like ages.

"Because my Light side just remembered how broken she was and who healed her. The brother of the one who made her like that in the first place; not only that, but her memoires were being hid from her. It's going to take a few more minutes for the shock to stop. She's quite strong, but there is a limit to what people can take." She mused lightly.

Then, in a split second everything changed. Ko looked shocked at first, her eyes widening, then she doubled over in pain. Her mind snapping back in place as her eyes flashed black once more, before it was green again.

"Oh no, damn it! Another possession…just when I thought nothing could get any worse…" Ko moaned as her Scouts helped her stand.

"Do you know who it is?" Uranus' partner asked quickly, trying to distract everyone from what they had just seen. He knew that his partner was hurting from it, and so was most of the others. Today had just not been a good day at all.

"No…" she closed her eyes. "But I hear whispers…"

Hotaru locked eyes with her Princess, when the latter opened them. Death was warning her, that he was near, that he would strike again. This time, using her.

Ko shook of everything else that had been weighing her down; she slipped out of her emotions and came back the warrior.

"Get in your teams now! You need to leave _now_," she stressed and the Z Fighters grabbed their partners and headed off.

Bunny took one look at her sister, grabbed her hand and transformed. She drew on the power within her sister's body, the Silver Imperial Crystal. After she did that, Ko summoned the Silver Crystal out of her body and handed it to her sister, who put it back in her brooch.

She turned to Trunks, "let's go."

**~LG~**

It wasn't ten minutes later before Sailor Moon confronted her sister. "Nemesis...are you..." she trailed off, not knowing how to say it.

Gohan understood his partner, but it seemed Trunks' didn't.

"Am I what?" Nemesis said in a tired voice. "I have no times for games, Moon; we have a mission that needs to be complete. So, get on with it."

Moon nodded and gathered her courage. "Are you back to normal?"

Nemesis made Trunks stop; as a result Gohan stopped flying as well. In her Sailor Form, she couldn't use any of her Saiyan powers, because she wasn't a Saiyan; she was her other self, the one who was a Princess of the Moon Kingdom. So she, like the rest of the Scouts—besides Uranus, sometimes—couldn't fly.

"Trunks put me down..." she stopped when she saw the look on his face and she chuckled."I'm going to stand on your toes."

It was then that he got it. He pulled his right arm from under her knees, and made sure both of his arms were around her waist before he slightly picked her up and twisted her body just a tad; so that her back was up against his chest.

Trunks had never tried to control himself more than in that moment. Gohan mimicked their positions and did the same with Moon.

"Am I back to normal? Sister, you are going to have to elaborate. I have no idea what you are talking about."

Moon looked confused at her sister. "So you are yourself again...what happed to the Darkness?"

Just the mention of the Darkness side had Nemesis shivering, but she didn't realize it was that, she thought it was something else.

Trunks tightened his hold on her, "what's wrong?"

Nemesis could hear the whispering again...something was calling to her again. She knew this voice as well as her own. It was Death...

_"Princess...you hear him calling, do you not?"_

Nemesis nodded, her eyes still closed. "He is trying to tell me something Saturn...but I can't hear him that well."

_"Death is warning you, dear Princess. Death is telling you that he will visit you today."_

Nemesis snapped to attention and pushed out of Trunk's arms. She had to get away from. Death was clinging to close to her; she couldn't risk them catching his eye. Though she didn't understand why she cared; why should she care if they died? She was alone, she would always be alone; they would die and she would continue to exist. That was her curse, to forever be alone. She had to pay for her crimes, _all _of her crimes. Even the ones that weren't done as Serenity; she knew she had to pay for something that was done a long time ago, so long ago that she couldn't even remember when that was or what she had done.

Whatever it was, it was bad enough that she was punished in her next life.

Karma, sometimes, was a bitch.

**~LG~**

Moon screamed, Gohan did everything he could to keep her still, and in place. He couldn't have her following to her death too.

Trunks…his heart stopped when she pushed away from him. He watched her fall for a few moments then he rushed out after her. He couldn't let her die, not after everything they had been through, not after everything that had happened. Trunks wasn't sure he couldn't take anymore of this death; but if she wasn't at his side? He definitely couldn't survive.

The purple haired man had grown attached to his partner. They all knew what she had advised in the beginning, but he couldn't help but let himself fall for her. Her strength to do her duty, even if it slowly killed her inside; her power…not to mention her will.

She was an empath; everyone's grief had to hit her hard. But she put on a brave face and let them grieve, even if it hurt her. She knew everyone's emotions, she felt them. Yet, she didn't block them like he knew she could. Instead, she embraced them, as if they were her punishment for causing it.

But she still stayed strong; even if she tried to ignore everything else.

And now she was throwing herself away from him…that hit home with Trunks. Did she really not want him? Did she hate him that much? No, he wouldn't let himself believe that. He couldn't.

Vegeta's son tried to go into her mind, but he was immediately pushed out. She didn't, her emotions did. He caught a glimpse of what she was hiding; the pain was staggering. If he was standing, it would have brought him to his knees. She was afraid _for_ them; that and something about crimes and being alone.

She wasn't alone…didn't she know that already? They had all stuck by her even after everything she had said and done. The Z Fighters knew she was trying to protect them all; and at one of their meetings Adam had said that he got the feeling that if Nem could, she would always be the one to kill. In a way, she was always trying to protect them. Yet, most of the time she didn't know how, she didn't know how to comfort them. But she wanted to. Even though she looked like an evil bitch, she wasn't. She had experienced deep pain and trauma, and subconsciously she was trying to make sure no one else followed her path.

Now, it was Trunk's turn to be there for her. The half Saiyan would save her.

Maneuvering his body, he tried to get more speed, but she was just too far from him. With a burst of power, he tried to make himself go faster, but she was still too far. He only had one option: Super Saiyan. Without any more thought, he transformed and flew straight to her.

**~LG~**

Nemesis felt his power flexing; she didn't want him near her! Why couldn't he understand? She growled, took her staff and sent different Elemental Attacks at him. First Water…he was still coming after her. Next she used Fire, and he didn't stop. In twenty seconds she knew they would be close enough for her to use Earth, but not yet. With a passing thought she summoned Wind to her, it increased her speed and she shot off. He was no match for her when she used Wind. No one was.

Five seconds and she would land. He called to her.

Four seconds until she was away from him. He cried her name.

Three until she was clear of all nuisances. He shouted to get her attention.

Two until she could go find **Chaos** herself. His voice roared with force, trying to get her to look at him.

One until she was free. He screamed with everything in him, trying to make her hear or see him.

Nemesis landed on the ground, she tried to land smoothly, but it didn't happen. Her foot slipped and she rolled more than twenty feet. Earth tried to catch her and cushion her landing. It would have worked if she didn't run into something.

She groaned and tried to stand up, but before she could try to move her body, something yanked her up. After she was up, and her senses were back, she noticed it was an Earth minion that had stopped her from rolling, such irony.

Trunks was right behind her, well thirty feet away really. Gohan and Moon would land in moments.

"So…this time I find you first." A deep voice observed, it made Gohan and Trunks flinch.

Nemesis found the owner of said voice and narrowed her eyes. His skin was green, just like Dende. If she didn't know any better, she'd say it was Piccolo. One look at the two Z Fighters in her group confirmed her suspicions.

Well, they had found them; it was up to them to dispatch them. She brought her knee to her chest, and then shoved it back into the chest of the minion that thought it could hold her. This cured the others of their momentarily paralysis and launched into the fight.

Within seconds, all thirty or so minions were dead. Nemesis turned to the green alien in front of her.

All he did was looked amused. "Well, just jumping into the fight, eh? It seems you have changed. Before you would wait and see what was happening first, before launching in. Most of the time…the other times you would just let someone else do the dirty work for you. You just couldn't be bothered with Death; it was as if you didn't want to get dirty."

His words didn't reflect her life as a Saiyan or the one she lived on the Moon. Yet, his words were true. It seemed to match with her thoughts not even ten minutes ago; the one with the crimes. The ones that she couldn't remember…it were as if she was another person. One that had more than just her in it; she looked deeper and got the feeling that she was only half of that person.

Her eyes connected with his. "You know who I am, don't you?"

Piccolo smirked. "I know more than you will ever know." He stopped as he thought through his words. "Well, you will know them soon. Soon you will join me." He whispered the last sentence, only she heard it.

Nemesis's eyes changed to black and her anger was getting out of control. "Never." she growled through clenched teeth.

Piccolo just laughed at her and shrugged. "You'll see soon enough. You will come to me running, pleading, and begging me."

Nemesis didn't let him continue. She was on him in a flash. Piccolo was constantly defending; she never gave him a chance to attack. He would fire offensive attacks just to save himself, but it would never be to actually hurt her. If it did, well, it was a bonus. She wasn't perfect, some of his defense attacks came through, but she was kicking his ass.

The others had come because Moon had called them. Vegeta was the last to arrive, seeing as his group was the furthest away.

As he watched he just chuckled. The others looked at her weirdly. He just shrugged, "I hadn't seen her this worked up since that stupid intern said something about her morals…or was it her hair?" he mused the last part before his eyes grew wide.

"Oh shit, he wouldn't…"

Nemesis had did a full body flip backwards, and Piccolo sent a slicing energy attack at her. Her feet were up in the air; he didn't expect her to stay that way. As a result, her hair got cut.

She fell straight to the ground, as if she was Samson. A huge crater formed, dust blowing everywhere. Trunks and her sister went to run to her, but Vegeta stopped them.

"If you don't want to die, stay back." His voice was dead serious, his face looked strained.

When it cleared she was in the hole with her hair scattered around her. Her beautiful long dark blond hair had now become short, stopping just a tiny bit above her shoulders.

"Do you know what long hair means to those of the Moon?" Nemesis asked ever so softly, but her voice was void of any emotion. "It shows our status, as rulers, as Queen and Princess, we are the only ones with have long hair like that. Without it, you are no longer royalty in a way. We aren't a pack of Shape Shifting Wolves who cut their hair for shorter coats; ours is to show our status, our place in the rulers of the Silver Millennium. That is what the twin circles are on our head for. And you just took it all away."

Piccolo was silent. "So? The Silver Millennium is dead, as is the Moon Kingdom; not to mention all the other Planets. Your culture and way of life is dead…so why should it matter about your hair anyway? You look much better with shorter hair."

In that moment Nemesis de-transformed and her head snapped up, and she screamed. Power rippled around her, coating her like a blanket. Her hair turned black and spiked. The front spiked down, while the top of the back spiked up, but the rest went down.

Before anyone could blink, she was Piccolo like bread to butter. She was lightning fast, and fighting with her body; not Sailor Attacks like before. It was as if she was just like the Z Fighters.

"Is she…" Goten started to ask, but couldn't, awe consuming his voice.

Gohan was stunned and couldn't speak; Trunks' eyes were wide, "it's like she's a Super Saiyan, but we weren't that powerful…or that fast."

Ko was throwing regular, powered up, energy attacks as if she had been doing it for years.

"This, everyone," Vegeta explained with nothing in his voice. "Is what Serenity was as a Saiyan, cold, heartless, not to mention ruthless. She was our best fighter, evil as some would put it, but there were times were she was the kindest person I ever met. Right now, she is in one of her modes."

Trunks couldn't take his eyes off the powerful, menacing, deadly woman in the sky. "Is she a Super Saiyan, dad?"

Vegeta gave a snort. "No, she isn't a Super Saiyan. She's past that; she's skipped most of them, now she is Super Saiyan Four. Don't you see the black hair? Kakarrot and I had to fuse to be able to achieve that. Her emotions must have been so strong, that it pushed through all the others. Don't you see the tail?"

Now that he pointed it out, they saw it. Only after Piccolo had backhanded her and sent her crashing into the ground ten feet from them.

Trunks moved to help her, but Vegeta held him back. "She isn't there; she's only using instincts right now. There isn't any thinking going on, she is only reacting."

Trunks didn't want to just stand there, but he knew what his dad was saying. If he went to help her, she would attack him.

Gohan was amazed. "Since when has Piccolo been able to stand up and fight on even ground with a Super Saiyan Four?"

"He has **Chaos** controlling him," Pluto answered. "That means that he is faster, stronger, and in general more powerful. **Chaos** has been around since the beginning of Time. No doubt **Chaos** can fight."

They watched until Ko grew frustrated and back flipped in the air away from him.

"Running will get you nowhere," Piccolo told her with a sneer in his voice.

She growled in animal fashion and held her right arm above her head. She spun it in a circle over and over, faster and faster, until she stopped and black energy ball was spinning at an impossible speed above her hand.

Vegeta panicked and made everyone get back; though he had no need.

"There is a barrier around them." Saturn told him. "As soon as the battle started and she lost control, she had it up. She didn't want anyone interfering when she killed him."

Everyone winced then, except Vegeta. He never cared about the green guy.

Ko's attack became bigger and bigger until it was the size of her head combined with both of her fists. She grinned wildly and shoved her hands forward.

"_WHIRLWIND BLAST_!"

The big ball of energy that was spinning twisted more and was sent directly at Piccolo, who barely dodged it. The crater it made was more than fifty feet wide.

Ko grinned darkly. "Oh, don't run away, it'll get you nowhere." She said, repeating his words in a voice that was barely recognized as hers.

"Come back!" she called. "I want to play! Payback is a bitch green man."

Vegeta groaned and turned around. "She's going to torture him now."

And she did; between overpowered energy blasts that always seemed to get a little bit of him and her swords, Piccolo was extremely wounded.

"DAMN IT! JUST KILL ME!" Piccolo screamed as she cut off his leg, just to watch how it painfully grew back.

Ko just giggled as she sat crossed legged in the air, watching his pain; "but it so much fun, just watching your pain."

Trunks turned to his dad; he couldn't stand to see her like this. "Do something!"

Vegeta scoffed. "What am I supposed to do? That's how we became known as the most dangerous race in the Universe; by throwing out reason and following our instincts. Once she gets like that, the only way to stop her is for her to kill him. And she won't until she isn't having fun anymore."

Saturn walked up to the edge of the barrier and knocked. A long resounding echo sounded and drew her Mistress' attention.

"He wants him; he says you can quit playing." Saturn's voice was as cold as Death's; making Ko start to descend toward the ground.

"He can't be patient can he?" she muttered as she landed and walked toward her shortest Scout. "How does he want him? I know he likes it when I slice and dice them;" she giggled, "much more pain putting them back together."

Saturn sighed. "No slicing and dicing; he doesn't like that and you know it."

Ko rolled her eyes as she turned to look at Piccolo growing the latest limb that she cut off. "It annoys him, and he is impatient…" her voice trailed off as she snapped her fingers.

Piccolo didn't even have time to scream before his body was cut into tiny pieces.

Saturn just sighed again. "He isn't going to like this."

Ko just shrugged as her hair went back to dark blonde. They saw her eyes; they were black in the middle with red rims. If they didn't know any better, they would have said she was possessed.

"I don't…" before she finished her body collapsed two feet from the barrier.

Almost everyone ran to her; praying that she was okay. If they didn't have her, how could they hope to defeat **Chaos**?

_To be continued..._


	11. Chapter 11

_**~~~~~~~8-4-10 EDITED!~~~~~~~**_

**MOON SAYS:** Sorry it's taken a few months to get this out...My head has been caught up with reading lately, not writing. I just looked over the outline again and cut down the chapter numbers again! Also, I took a back look at the previous chapters and put the dividers...stupid fanfic for not adding them!

**Words: **2, 929**  
**

**Pages: **6**  
**

**ENJOY!**

**~Let Go~**

**Chapter 11**

Pluto told everyone to shut up a second after her Princess fell to the ground. She calmed her body and mind; then she surrounded herself with her power. She walked right through the barrier and then ran the few feet to her Mistress.

She knelt down on the ground, where she was facing those beyond the barrier. She pulled the short haired woman into her arms and laid her Princess' head in her lap. Just looking at her made her heart ache. No matter how mature, how much experience her Princess had or what she had seen, the girl in front of her was still very much a child.

A child that had been turned into a living weapon; no matter how grown up she looked or acted, Pluto saw the child that she could never get rid of. How could one get rid of a child that never had the chance to grow up?

That was why she was always irrational with her grudges and betrayals. A mixture of an adult and child would have a hard time letting go.

Pluto took off her glove and touched her Princess. The pain and agony that was coming off of her made the Scout of Time and Space do something she hadn't ever done; even when the Silver Millennium was destroyed in front of her eyes.

She cried.

The barrier dropped and the Outers raced to sit by their Princess.

The other's slowly followed and heard the dark Scout's words.

"How can someone live with so much pain? My heart will forever be broken just by feeling some of her pain."

Saturn nodded and gave a small smile. "For the rest of eternity Serenity will have to deal with the consequences of _all_ of her actions. Whether the actions had taken place in this life or before. But it will get better; _he _promises that she will understand. Once she understands, then it will be alright."

Uranus looked into Saturn's eyes. "Who?"

Saturn chuckled darkly. "Someone we have and will continue to bow down to, for the rest of eternity."

"You're talking about Death aren't you?" Trunks shivered.

Saturn nodded as she looked at her Princess. "She has always been a favorite of his; even before she was our Princess."

Pluto narrowed her eyes at her fellow Scout. "You know something about her past don't you? Is it how she is connected to **Chaos**?"

Saturn closed her eyes and let out a huge sigh, her form almost closing in on itself. "I don't know. All I do know is little hints Death keeps dropping. None of the pieces fit together when I try to connect and make sense of it all."

Pluto nodded and stood up with Serenity in her arms. "I have a bad feeling that the next possession will give us the information we want to know."

Vegeta's heart squeezed, it was like someone had their hand around it and was crushing it. He knew part of him would always love the girl he grew up with—as a sister, a best friend. But was his heart almost breaking because of the pain she was going through or his partner? He had tried to deny the emotions that tried to take control of him whenever he was with her or thought about her. The Saiyan King tried to distract himself by focusing on the one that needed him more than she knew.

Btu nothing helped.

Her words were like a sword that ran him through.

"Will it be the last fight?"

Pluto froze, she had forgotten about him. She always tried to forget about him. The man who reminded her so much of her beloved Princess; how could she forget about him? The love she had for her Princess ran too deep for her to ignore or forget anyone who was like her.

For years she thought that she was like Uranus, that she loved her Princess like a lover. The more she got to know this haunted man, the more she knew that wasn't the case.

But she knew the words of her Princess were spoken with truth and a promise that would be fulfilled.

She could not allow herself to care for this man; for she would leave this world and never come back.

And yet…she couldn't stop herself.

"I sense a closure to this nightmare," Pluto ended up responded. Her dark eyes fell to the woman in her arms that meant much to many who stood around her. "And my heart breaks thinking how much more pain this nightmare will give her."

**~LG~**

Two weeks it took for Ko to wake up. Two weeks no one could sit down; either in worry and concern for the woman in so much pain that her mind was protecting her or nervousness at the next possession.

"How do we know there hasn't been a possession?" Krillin asked softly as he paced the training yard, stopping every few minutes to watch a few of the Scouts going at it.

"My Princess would be jolted awake or at the least Death would speak to me." Hotaru snapped before she decided that she couldn't stand anyone waiting or the constant question. To make sure that she didn't kill the next person who asked, she left the training yard.

Bunny sighed. "Will everyone stop asking that same question? Hotaru has answered it the last hundred or so times you asked."

Rei nodded and looked up at the sky. "Can we continue with you teaching us to fly?"

Yamucha grinned like the idiot he was. Of course he wanted to spend time with a beautiful woman. He conveniently forgot Nemesis' words of warning…but they all did. Mostly because they had suffered so much and this was the only bit of Light they had right now.

**~LG~**

Ko had the most awful dreams; and all of them ended in the same way: betrayal.

Her left hand was warm and numb; her left side was a tad bit warmer than her right as well. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw why her hand was so warm.

Trunks was sitting in a chair on the left side of her bed, his hand holding hers and his head resting next to it.

He was asleep.

The same thoughts that ran through her Scout and Vegeta's head played around in hers.

He looked so young, so innocent, so right…and yet she was the opposite. She was old, tainted and wrong in every way.

She should wake him up and break his heart. She knew the feelings that had developed toward her, as well as all the feelings that surrounded her. She knew and yet she did nothing to stop it.

How could she? This child was everything that she wanted; and the saying goes: you always want what you cannot have.

She should wake him; but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She couldn't bring herself to hurt him—in any way at all.

Soon it would come all crashing down and she knew everyone was going to get hurt, not just her this time.

Instead, her salvation came in the form of a Scout. One who knew every struggle she ever had. The Scout that knew her inside out and the one who had followed her every step of them way; she was the one who felt the same.

"Go back to sleep; I will get him out of here and then we can leave. You need to relax, my love."

Ko nodded and for once, let the darkness of sleep overtake her.

~**LG**~

She woke a few hours later to the sight all her Scouts. As she threw the covers off, Michiru handed her clothes and she changed quickly. Once she was done she stepped out of the room and went to locate the rest of the Scouts.

The time for advice was over; they had no heeded her warning and now she was going destroy the little peace that they had left.

_It's their own damn faults…no one to blame but themselves…_

When she got outside on the training ground, her girls were taking a break.

Ko spoke before they saw her. "We have slacked off since I have slept. No more; girls get ready, those who cannot fly will be carried by those who are able to. Now my Scouts, follow me."

She was already in the air by the time she finished telling them. It seemed that all the Scouts had learned to fly.

"Good, you know how to fly." Ko then caught Vegeta's eye. "We will meet back here in the course of two or so hours."

He raised an eyebrow and she shrugged. "Scout business," was her reason and no one questioned it.

**~LG~**

It almost an hour to get the place Ko wanted to relax at. It was a waterfall, somewhere on the side of a mountain.

She approached the water and looked for a branch or something of the sort. She found a log that was leaning up against the mountain, parallel to the waterfall on the right.

Within seconds she started stripping. She laid her clothing out on it and went into the water.

She didn't speak a word and washed everything off of her. She scrubbed herself raw.

"What are you trying to wash off?" one of the Scouts asked her.

Ko finished in a second and sat down with her back to the waterfall.

"Everything," she told them; but they didn't get it. "All of you disobeyed me, ignored my advice."

Every Scout looked ashamed, they didn't hide it. How could you hide feelings from an empath? Though said empath did everything in her power to stop her empath abilities.

When she finished washing off the soap off, she started on her hair. Once it was finished, she turned back to her Scouts.

"And do you know what is going to happen?" she asked quietly, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Minato nodded and spoke for the group. "We're all screwed; and we accept it."

Ko chuckled for a moment before her face went back to being blank.

"I warned you when this started to not get attached, and yet you did. I do not blame any of you for what you have done." Every Scout looked surprised, but they controlled themselves. "It hurts me deeply to separate those who feel for each other."

She closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath. "When I cursed the Generals and you, my Inner Scouts, I felt everything you felt: all the pain, agony, and love. It tore me apart; but my anger over ruled me. I wasn't in control of myself. My emotions were chaotic and they ruled me, when we all know that they shouldn't have. I was being irrational and jealous. Here I was destroying myself for duty, and here you were, forsaking your duty and it make you happy to do so."

The Inner Scouts and Bunny looked like they were about to cry. They had never tried to understand her side before; they just blamed her for the unnecessary pain that she caused them.

"I hated myself then…for years I prided myself on my emotionless state, my level of control. And yet I couldn't control those emotions when it mattered most. We both were at fault; more so mine, because I bottled everything up."

Bunny stepped forward and was about to say something but Ko shook her head and continued on.

"I knew that keeping my memories and emotions blocked and restrained would come to bite me in the ass one day. And I hate myself that it hurt others, not just me. Back then I was angry at everyone even if they had done something small or nothing at all."

Rei stepped away from the group and went into the Water. She went behind Ko and hugged her, her arms going around the neck and dangled a few inches above her chest.

"Before I met Jadeite I had sworn off of love and vowed only to protect my Princess." Rei let her head rest against the top of Ko's head. "But Love is a wonderful thing; even if it is a double edge sword. We knew going in this that we would never see this world again after we destroyed **Chaos**. If our hearts truly belong to them, then we can bare another heartache."

The Scout of Fire let go of the older Princess and before she left the water she said something again. "We need to finally grow up and take responsibility for our actions. If this is how we do it; then so be it."

Rei joined the other Scouts and they nodded their heads and voiced their agreement.

Ko nodded. "So mote it be."

With that she watched them leave, gone back to the ones they only had a little time left with. She sighed and left the Water.

"You know," she started. "I don't like people spying on me as I bathed."

She heard a deep chuckle. "It's not like I haven't seen it before."

Ko rolled her eyes and rested her back on the piece of rock next to the log, raising an eyebrow in the process, but shrugged in the end. "Did you bring me a towel?"

More chuckling was heard as a short black haired man walked from the bushes. "I know you my midget; whenever you need to think you always like to find a Waterfall. Then you forget a change of clothes and a towel."

When he got to her he handed her the towel and turned away. He may have seen her naked body before, but that didn't mean that he wanted to look at it again. It was like looking at his sister naked. Utterly wrong.

She dried herself off and then wrapped it around her body.

"Vegeta," she sighed as she hugged him from behind. His arms automatically held hers. Her head rested against his back.

"Are you sure your doing the right thing, little love?" he asked softly, but one could hear how gentle his tone was, and how much love filled it. "Letting them love someone and then making them leave like that?"

Ko shook. "I don't know what to do 'geta! I warned them not to care for their partners, not to fall in love; yet they did it anyway. You heard Rei; they knew when they let it happen that they would leave this World forever."

Silence ensued for a few minutes before he responded. "Did you ever think that you can't help who you fall in love with?" he asked as he turned around her arms and raised her chin up so he could meet her eyes.

"Do you remember your mother?" Ko whispered. "How she wasn't even a fighter until her father was killed; after that she swore to avenge his death by killing his murderer."

Vegeta nodded, his eyes not leaving hers. "She ended up befriending the Prince while trying to locate his killer; they grew close until he confessed his love for her. After he told her, he wouldn't let her say it back to him until he told her the truth. That he had killed her father."

"And yet, she still loved him and ended up marrying him." Ko finished. She let her head fall against his chest and closed her eyes. "Shit happens."

Vegeta laughed and just held her close. A few more minutes passed. "You're still going to leave. Why must you leave me again? Don't you remember what **Chaos** possessed Piccolo said?"

Ko sighed. "I've never belonged in this world of yours Vegeta. Even if **Chaos** is right; my World is forever destroyed. But my Galaxy needs me; I can't abandon my duty just because I fell in love."

**~LG~**

He didn't want it to be true; he thought he had finally gotten to her, that she finally loved him back. And if she loved him, she wouldn't leave him. That meant that everyone could stay and be happy.

He had followed and listened the entire time. At first he was confused, he didn't hear her say anything about her loving someone, just them. He was going to make himself known and talk to her, to convince her to stay and be his when…his heart broke.

His own father; that bastard knew he loved her! And here he is, not only seeing her naked—when that clearly is not the right thing to do—but he was holding her in nothing but a towel! People only do that when there is trust between them. Sometimes family, but the way they were acting and had been acting, he wasn't the only one who thought they were lovers.

Trunks didn't want to believe that his father would do this to him; not when he had seen the looks he gave a certain someone else.

But his heart wasn't completely broke, he still had hope. Close friends, ones who had lived through life and death situations together and those who grew up together had that level of trust and love for each other.

If he could just talk with her…then she would stay.

But his heart finally and completely broke when she heard her words and saw the position they were in. His own father was going to kiss the woman he loved.

_Oh isn't that some fucked up shit. Well, you know there is only one thing you can do to make this better, right?_

_To be continued...  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_**~~~~~8-4-10 EDITED!~~~~~**_

**MOON SAYS:** One more chapter, I was going to do it today, and I may finish it later, but I just don't feel like it right I will promise you this! This story will be complete either today or tomorrow! Finally! It will be over! Here is the next chapter, I hope you like! Tell me what you think; I need to know if it's okay...

**Pages**: 6

**Words: **2, **737  
**

**Enjoy!**

**Let Go**

**Chapter 12**

"You know, I have no clothes…" Ko trailed off as she stepped away from Vegeta after her revelation.

Vegeta let her go, and laughed. "I didn't bring you clothes, and I think your Scouts are a tad bit too busy to bring you more. What happened to the ones you were wearing?"

They turned to the log that held her clothes to find that they were gone.

"What the hell?" Vegeta said, shocked to his core.

Ko just laughed. "It seemed while we were having our heart to heart, my clothes were stolen by some animal."

Vegeta chuckled and shook his head. "It only happens to you."

Ko shrugged and gripped the towel close to her and flew into the air. "Let's go."

**~LG~**

Now, the Z Fighters and the Scouts had seen a lot of things. But Ko, only clothed in a towel, and Vegeta flying toward them was something they didn't expect.

"Princess?" the Scouts asked, confusion running through their voice.

Ko shared look with Vegeta and then busted out laughing; but not before she got a major shot of jealousy hit toward her. She ignored it.

"It seems that some little animal liked my clothes and stole them." Ko told them, laughing on a little then.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, but a small smile was on his face.

"Wait a minute," Haruka said. "You mean like when you were on Earth and that fat animal smelled you on the clothes and ate them?"

Ko blinked a few times before she shook her head. "No, that was a Hippo. It didn't eat my clothes, it _killed_ my clothes. Hippo's are the only known man killers in the world. If they see you, they kill you on sight. So, if you want to live, don't go near one."

Vegeta and the Z Fighters busted out laughing. "You were almost killed by a Hippo?"

"I'd bet you'd get eaten by a Hippo too!" Bunny cut in. "I've seen those things! Their teeth are huge! And they are really fat!"

After the laughs were out Ko glared and turned away from the idiots and took herself upstairs. When she tried to figure out what clothes she should wear she knew that in mere hours she would be fighting to the death. She could practically feel the battle that was coming.

She decided to dress in her war clothes. Quickly putting on a robe, she stuck her head out the window and called to Vegeta.

"You got my stuff?"

It took a moment for the Saiyan King to figure out what was going on. His expression and emotions sobered and went sour immediately.

"Yeah, you know where they are."

Ko blinked. "I do not! This isn't your room in the Palace; I don't know where you put my stuff."

Vegeta shook his head. "It's in the same spot I assume you have my stuff in your room. No matter where we go, love, old habits die hard. Your stuff is where it always is in my room."

Ko closed her eyes for a second before she got herself under control. "Got it, if you want your stuff you've got to get to my room on Nemesis. Dende can get you in there."

Then she walked to Vegeta's room like she was off to a funeral.

_Someone is going to die, but I don't know who. I just pray no more hearts are broken._

She put her hand on the wall and it opened for her. Inside were all the things she needed. It even held the locket he had gotten her.

She quickly pulled the clothes out. She had to choose between the skort and the pants. The skort looked cute, but pants gave more protection.

Her hair was much shorter now; so she didn't need to tie it up. She got out pants and a shirt that were similar to Vegeta's Saiyan uniform. It wasn't blue, but black. Her gloves were gold and so were her boots. Unlike the armor her comrade wore, hers wasn't a vest. It was a coat, a duster really.

The shirt went passed her waist, but the front stopped a few inches below the start of her pants. The sides and back of the shirt went five inches below the point where the front of the shirt stopped.

She grabbed her weapons, ones she hadn't seen in a long, long time.

She pulled out knives, mini swords, swords, and a few bombs that were loaded with power. She'd give those to Vegeta, he liked them.

When she was done, she closed the hole in the wall and disappeared. She reappeared in the court yard at the exact moment Vegeta did. He was wearing the same thing she was; only his clothes were blue and white like the uniform he came to Earth in.

Ko turned to her minions. "Alright everyone, I expect to be hit with the possession any minute now. The final battle is here and now. There is only one Dragonball left. No doubt Chaos will lead its next victim to the Dragonball then possess them."

"Why?" Adam asked. "Would it be better to have them under their control before it gets the Dragonball?"

Ko shook her head. "Chaos wants those Dragonball's and Chaos knows just as much as I do, this is the final fight. So, it is only logical that Chaos wants the upper hand. And to get that upper hand is to get the Dragonball before I sense the possession."

"Why would Chaos do something like that? Why wouldn't it just continue with the way it has been doing things?" Krillin observed.

Ko gave him a sad look. "Because that is what I would do. I would give you hope and snatch it back every time just to fuck with you. Then, when it is so close, I'd have everything ready before I'd take my last pawn. Then, I'd wait for you to get there and then shove it in your face. Then I would laugh as you all realized there was nothing you could do to stop me."

Vegeta could see something, like Ko's words were clicking somewhere but his brain wasn't catching up.

Ko snapped her head and body to do a one eighty. Four minions were racing toward them. Ko wanted to cry, but she didn't. She knew what this meant; but no one else did. She steeled herself and met them.

"Follow us, Mistress."

It took twenty minutes for everyone to get to the site, a clearing.

There in front of them, where thousands of minions. But she didn't care, the only thing she cared about was seeing who was the one possessed.

It was then that she saw a figure in the back, one she would know anywhere.

Ko quickly turned around and searched her warriors.

"Damn it all to hell!" she screamed in frustration as she realized what had happened.

"You know, ladies shouldn't have such a dirty mouth." The deep voice told her as its body came into view.

She couldn't turn around, she closed her eyes tightly, wishing, hoping that her mind was playing tricks on her.

"No matter how much you wish it; how tightly you close your eyes; it won't change the fact that I have him, my heart."

Ko let out a strangled gasp and slowly turned around. Her heart broke when she saw the purple hair and eyes of the man that wouldn't ever leave her mind.

Well, at least she didn't have to worry about leaving him while she went back to her world.

She knew that Vegeta was on his knees beside her; the poor bastard, he lost his wife and now he was going to lose his son. Ko did the only thing she could do, she cut off her emotions.

"Oh, I see you've come to terms with this already. A pity," the possessed Trunks observed. "Well, before we start fighting, sit back and enjoy the show!"

He disappeared and then a second later he was on top of this hill thirty foot back. The Dragonablls were at his feet. Then he uttered the words to summon the Dragon.

"**What is your wish?"**

Before **Chaos** Trunks could utter a word Ko spoke up.

"I'm calling in that favor, Shenron."

Ko's eyes were hard and power clung to her in waves.

"**What is your wish, then, little one?"**

"One, whatever you do, do not grant his wishes!"

"**Next?"**

**Chaos** Trunks laughed darkly. "I know what your second wish will be! You want to bring _her_ back don't you? You can't seem to get over the fact that you killed her! I mean seriously, you have killed thousands, upon millions of people and it's this one death that is slowly killing you? The guilt must be too much to bear."

Ko flinched and looked at the ground. "It wasn't my fault!"

"Of course it was," **Chaos** Trunks said. "You could have controlled your power more and not lost her in the Gate."

Pluto's eyes grew big. "Princess, you didn't! You know it is forbidden for anyone to travel though the Gates of Time and Space! Anyone who does will suffer death."

**Chaos** Trunks laughed again. "Oh, she didn't care. She was trying to do a good deed. She wanted to make up for all the lives that she took. But instead, she just added to the number."

Ko covered her ears, her face had become pale and her body trembled and shook violently. "NO, NO, NO!"

No she couldn't hear this! She had spent years, centuries even, trying to forget what she did and now **Chaos** was laying it all out there.

"And the real kicker was that it was a _baby_, an innocent child."

Ko screamed in agony as the memories came back, she couldn't block them anymore. "I tried to save her, I really did." Tears ran freely down her face. "But the storm inside of the Gate was too much. I couldn't hold on to her, I was already weak."

Uranus covered her mouth with her hand. "This was why you didn't want to come back. You couldn't live with yourself after you killed a baby like that."

The Z fighters didn't understand. "What's the difference between that and blowing up planets?"

Saturn shook her head. "You don't understand. When someone dies, they are reborn in a later life or they go to Heaven or Hell. If you get lost in the Gates of Time and Space you are forever lost. There is no death for you, no chance of peace, or anything."

Ko's eyes became vacant. "I wish for her back."

"**Granted, what is your last wish?"**

Suddenly there was a baby in her arms. Ko actually managed a small smile. "I wish that she be sent back in Saiyan time."

"**Granted."**

Then the Eternal Dragon was gone and Ko raised her head and she let everything go. The only thing that mattered right now was defeating **Chaos** once and for all.

"So it's time to fight?" **Chaos** Trunks asked before he launched himself at Ko, not really waiting for her to answer. She returned the favor and met him half way.

As they fought, the Scouts and Z Fighters took on the minions.

Ko tried her damnest to not think. If she let herself think, she would stop attacking and be killed. If she let herself think, then she would stop the battle and help the others, protect them. But she couldn't. If there was even a chance for them to get out alive, then she had to kill Trunks.

No! She wasn't going to go there. If she thought about killing him, her mind would take over and she would stop. But that couldn't happen! Not if she wanted anyone to live.

If she wasn't at her full strength, how could she beat him? She was powerful, yes, but someone could still defeat her.

And she was so distracted by her inner turmoil that he almost did.

**Chaos** Trunks waited until she was close to him, then he stuck a Seal on her body. Ko screamed in agony and fell to the ground.

As she tried to sit up, she noticed things that she didn't want to.

Krillin was crying over Venus' body, which lay on the ground.

Mars and her partner were lying on top of each other, not moving.

Mercury was inside of a bubble, holding a body while tears flowed down her cheeks.

Ko looked for Jupiter, but knew that she was somewhere safe with Dende.

Saturn and Pluto were the only Scouts of hers that were still alive. Neptune and Uranus were dead; while their partners were fighting with mortal wounds. Seconds later, they were dead as well.

Sailor Moon wasn't dead, but she was on her knees, totally defeated. Gohan was by her side, trying to protect her.

Vegeta and Goten were fighting with Saturn and Pluto, but it looked like Goten was going to fall any second now. Vegeta seemed like the only one not really hurt.

All Ko could do for minutes was watch, one by one her friends died. By the time she looked up at **Chaos** Trunks, Krillin, Mercury, Goten were dead. Pluto and Gohan were hanging on by a thread.

"Why?" Ko whispered. "Why must you always torment me? What have I done to you?"

**Chaos** Trunks frowned. "You have never acknowledged me."

At that moment Ko didn't know who was talking, Trunks or **Chaos**. But it made sense now, if it was Trunks talking. In that moment Ko realized something. She had felt anguish, hopelessness, anger, but most of all jealously, before she left that Waterfall with Vegeta.

"You were watching," she said. "You though Vegeta and I…no, he loves another like that. I may love Vegeta, but it is a friend, almost family, love. I have never once loved Vegeta like a lover."

**Chaos** Trunks looked like someone had just slapped him then stabbed him in the back. He didn't know what to do.

Ko tried to stand, but she slipped. She was breathing hard. When she tried to stand again, she did stand; but she knew something was off. She felt weak, like a human.

She gasped; fury in her eyes. "You sealed my powers away!"

**Chaos** Trunks chuckled. "Now you won't win. Not when I go Super Saiyan. After we fought last time with the Green man, I knew I'd have to have me a Saiyan."

Ko watched with anger in her eyes as **Chaos** Trunks went to Super Saiyan Four. Then her sites darted to her sister, who screamed. Gohan had gone down, but she healed him…though it looked like he was still in pain. Her sister…that's it! She wasn't just a Saiyan.

Ko smirked at Chaos Trunks. "You're not the only one who can transform."

Not even five seconds later where they were fighting, once again, to the death. But this time there was no holding back. All the minions were dead by then, so the remaining Z Fighters and Scouts watched the only fight going on.

Nemesis used everything she had. She had been fighting longer in her body than **Chaos** had possessed Trunks; so she knew exactly how to use it to her advantages. Both were expert fighters, but **Chaos** was not used to a male body that wasn't a Scouts.

Nemesis ended up beating Trunks' body to where he couldn't move. Nem, who now using Swords, kicked **Chaos'** away and sat on top of Trunks' body—which was unable to move on the ground. Her thighs pinned him down and her swords were at his neck.

"Kill me!" **Chaos** egged Nemesis on. "Do it! You know it is the only way. If you want to win, _you_ will have to kill me in this body."

Nemesis froze, could she do it? Could she kill Trunks?

The Chaos Scout stared into the black eyes, once purple.

She couldn't bring herself to deal the final blow.

Why?

She had killed millions in the past, so why couldn't she kill this one boy?

Nemesis dropped her weapons, which disappeared, and jumped off of Trunks' body. Her body was trembling; she couldn't understand.

"Why? I defeated you! So why can't I kill you?" Nemesis yelled at **Chaos**.

Chaos just laughed. "You have let yourself become weak, little one. You have fallen in love!"

_To be continued..._


	13. Chapter 13

_**~~~~~NOT EDITED~~~~~**_

**MOON SAYS**: Now this is the last chapter my peeps! Gosh, it's been so long. None of my stories had taken this long to finish, but I'm glad it's finally done! It even turned out different than i had planned it. But that is what happens when you write! Sorry it took a few weeks longer than it should have.

**WORDS:**

**PAGES:**

**ENJOY!**

**~Let Go~**

**Chapter 13**

Everyone froze at **Chaos'** words. It seemed impossible, Nemesis wouldn't, no couldn't, be in love; not after everything she had said and done. And the look on her face…the horror etched on it perfectly. But they also so the realization.

"So you see it now do you?" **Chaos** Trunks asked with a mocking tone. "You love this boy that I possess. You also know that you drove him to me. He loved you and you threw it back in his face by making him believe that you were in love with his father. Quite classic, really."

Nemesis gritted her teeth. "Why must you always hate me? I wouldn't have done anything for you!" she cried in a voice not like hers. "I love you and you hate me; must we continue this circle for the rest of eternity? Hasn't it been long enough already?"

**Chaos's** eyes grew wide. "You've come back to me! Do you finally remember my heart?"

Nemesis closed her eyes and let out a whimper of pain, before her hands found her head. "It hurts, my love, it hurts us."

**Chaos'** eyes narrowed. "What is hurting us, my heart?"

Nemesis screamed and looked around frantically, before her eyes settled on Chaos. "Are you trying to take over my body?"

Chaos's face took on a sad look. "So, you will continue to not acknowledge me. It isn't my fault we are like this!" **Chaos** grew angry now. "It is their fault! I have told you for centuries, millenniums, to let us kill them, but you have refused me each and every time. Do you not want to avenge us? Will you choose them over us?"

Now everyone was confused, even Nemesis. Nothing was making sense anymore. They all knew something was going on here that didn't start here.

Saturn's eyes lit up. "Oh no, please tell me this isn't right. Please tell me I'm wrong, PRINCESS!" she screamed as she realized the truth behind her beloved Princess.

**Chaos** tilted its head and gave Saturn a curious look. "It seems the young one knows our secret, my heart. I sense that she is older than she looks."

Nemesis' eyes connected with Saturn's. "You do not think that she is a part of Sailor Neutrality, do you?"

**Chaos** hummed. "I wonder if she is a mixture. Obviously she is Destruction and Death reborn, but she knows more than she should. Was she there? And if so, who was she?"

"We have all changed since then, my love." Nemesis reminded **Chaos**. "She could me a mixture of many of the old Scouts that followed us. But right now I sense it has more to do with Death, and the hints he has given her."

**Chaos** looked thoughtful. "Should we pay him a visit and tell him to mind his own business?"

Nemesis laughed. "We are his business!"

Saturn trembled and fell to the ground. "You were split for a reason, Princess please do not make another mistake."

Nemesis and **Chaos'** eyes narrowed at the Scout. "It seems that Death has his own plans."

Nemesis grabbed her head again. More pain shot through her body and before she knew it she was on the ground trying to get control back.

'Why are you fighting it, my heart? It only brings you more pain." **Chaos'** voice sounded concerned. After Nemesis screamed, **Chaos** was by her side in a flash. "Stop fighting please! You're hurting us! I can't stand to see us in pain."

Nemesis looked right in Chaos' eyes. "I'm fighting because people depend on me. You took so many lives, and I have to stop that!"

**Chaos'** face went neutral. "I only did that because I needed to draw you to me. I came here because I knew you would follow. I took, _him_, because I knew you would do anything to save him."

Then it all clicked for Nemesis and **Chaos'** face lit up. "So you finally understand what is going on."

"Now I know why I felt pain and betrayal every time you possessed someone. It makes so much sense now," Nemesis nodded and added as an afterthought. "Will you give _him_ back?"

**Chaos'** smiled and raised its hand to caress Nemesis's cheek. "Anything for you, my heart."

Nemesis took a look around the battle field; she saw that her minions were dead. All were dead but five. She felt their pain at the loses; she felt her own pain at it.

"I will erase your pain, my heart, like always."

Nemesis nodded, the only thing left was to accept herself, accept who she was. All her life she hated her dual nature. Because of it she was an outsider, she fit in nowhere. But now, it all made sense. She wasn't meant to fit in there, she had her own place. And now, she was going to take it.

Nemesis raised her hand and connected it with Chaos' and power burst and exploded from the both of them. Trunks' body was thrown—because of the explosion—toward the survivors. Said survivors just kept their eyes clothes because one second it would be completely dark, and the other they would be blinded by Light.

When it stopped, Vegeta picked up his son's body and forced him to chew a Sensu Bean; on second thought, he gave the others one as well. By the time five of them were gone, he put the bag away just for someone else to ask for one.

"Dude! Throw me one over here."

Vegeta wasn't usually taken by surprise; but when someone he thought was dead just called to him without a wish being granted…then that was cause for him to be quite startled and surprised.

Moon and the other Scouts helped pass out the magic beans to the others. Once every Scout and Z Fighter had one; they shakily stood to survey the damage.

Remember the hill that Trunks stood on when he was possessed? Well, that damn thing was gone! All that was left was a crater. The minion's bodies were gone, usually you saw their element on the ground where they died at, but there was nothing around them that indicated they had fought minions.

They heard a scream and everyone turned to Saturn. She was crying so hard, Goten was holding her and trying to get her to calm down but it wasn't working.

"Calm down? Calm down? How the hell can I calm down when my Princess is gone? Dead! My Princess doesn't exist anymore."

Before her words could actually register in the other's brains, a voice, female, spoke.

"She isn't dead, young one, she never existed. At least not by herself."

Everyone looked up to find Nemesis in front of them; though it wasn't Nemesis anymore. In a way she looked the same, but the power that surrounded her, was far from the same.

The powerful being in front of them was different in power and looks from Nemesis. She had long hair that flowed behind her, the color interchanged between black and gold, as well as mixing together as one.

Her boots where black with a symbol at the top, it was different then Nemesis. The symbol circled around her boot and was a three sixty design. The top was black and the bottom was gold, but the black crescent was outlined in purple, while the gold crescent was outlined in silver. Her gloves were gold, with the ends (toward the elbow) were black. The skirt was black and so was the top, but the bow was gold. In the middle of the bow, a crystal none of them had seen before.

The Crystal was like it had been two different ones before it came together as one. Half was the darkest black any of they had seen, and the other side was gold.

The symbol on her head was the same as on her boots. It was a dark crescent moon on top, while on the bottom was the gold crescent Moon. Her eyes did the same as her hair.

Pluto gasped and was on her knees in a split second.

"My lady, forgive my fellow Scouts and I. They do not know who you are."

The 'lady' chuckled. "It is alright Scout of Time, it seems that your memory comes and goes, just like Time."

"Forgive me for being so bold, but if you are awakened, where are your counterparts. If memory serves me still, they were always never far behind."

"Well I be damned," a male voice cursed. "It seems that I was wrong. I just thought Nemesis was a Guardian, not the power itself."

All eyes turned to him and the four men around him.

The Inner Scouts stopped breathing.

"I had thought that your Brotherhood died out," the lady commented.

The male nodded. "It did, it seemed Princess Serenity's dual power acted like a poison."

Neptune was frozen. "Prince Endymoon? What are you doing here?"

"I came to stop our girl from going on a power rampage." was his reply as he joined the Scouts. "The General's are here to keep their Queen in line. Though…I loved to see how that plays out."

Each General shared a look with a certain Inner Scout.

"Oh now isn't this precious. The Knights and the Scouts are reunited. It's so sweet that I wanted to kill something."

Kunzite just chuckled. "Now, now, My Queen, play nice. It isn't their fault they still love us."

Jadeite laughed and ignored his Scout as he went to kneel in front of his Queen. "You could be nice and lift your curse, but where would the fun be in that?"

The other Knights kneeled in front of her as well.

Zoicite snorted. "Jadeite just likes having someone in love with him. It's not like he can get another girl."

Nephrite, who was kneeling next to Zoicite, smacked in the back of the head. "Be a good boy, or Zero will punish you."

The Knight just laughed and smirked. "Maybe I want him to punish me."

The Lady just rolled her eyes at them. "None of you ever change. Oh my Generals, it has been too long since we were properly reunited. When we were reborn, we were not all there. But now, we are. So, I ask once more, will you stand by my side, and keep the balance?"

They nodded and said as one. "Of course Lady Chaos."

"Scout of Time, have you located my brother?" Lady Chaos asked softly.

"No need, sister dear, I am here." a man with hair as black as night appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist said.

The Knights blinked. "Zero is Lord Darkness?"

Lady Chaos nodded. "He is also the Scout of Darkness, though I always found it funny he was the only male Scout." She turned her head and looked at the Prince. "It seems brother dear; your right hand man is already here."

Her brother laughed. "That was why I sent him to you, sister mine. You needed balance since you had hidden away your Darkness. Now, on a different note, can we find our sister before you enter your sleep?"

Lady Chaos shook her head. "It isn't her time to awaken; once I have woken from my sleep we will separate, but still whole."

He paused for a moment. "You mean you will continue both lives? You do know we still have to clean up; the universe is still paying for our mistakes. No one has taken our roles since Sister and I banished you and split you apart. Which reminds me, are you still mad at me?"

Lady Chaos laughed. "I am not mad, the both of you were afraid I was going to take over the universe and make everyone my slaves. I have to admit I was actually considering it, since you two pissed me off. And I can't say I wasn't going to do it, because I was actually thinking about it. No, you did what you had to do. I wasn't in a right state of mind."

Lord Darkness rested his head on hers and sighed. "I will miss you sister mine, until you wake up, I guess."

With those words she collapsed in his arms and her power went inside of her body. If one just looked at her, she would seem human, with no power at all.

Lord Darkness caught his sister and held her bridal style and walked toward Vegeta. "You are my sister's contact in this world, yes?"

Vegeta nodded, but didn't take his eyes off the girl.

"Good, she will need some place to rest until she wakes up. Somewhere safe that no one will attack her."

"Of course, she can stay where she has been staying since she arrived here. How long will she be asleep?"

Lord Darkness shrugged, "It could be years, but a year at the minimum."

"Shall I take her then?" Vegeta asked and took her in his arms before Lord Darkness and the others that came with him disappeared.

**~LG~**

Vegeta set Ko down gently onto her bed. Then he left the room and went downstairs into the 'meeting room' or so it had been newly dubbed.

When he entered he turned to Setsuna. "What the hell is going on?"

The Scout looked uncomfortable; "I'm not supposed to tell anyone. It's one of those things I have to keep secret."

Bunny nodded. "Like the whole future thing?"

"Yes, I couldn't tell you that you ended up being Queen of Crystal Tokyo with Small Lady as your daughter; but of course that didn't stop King Endymion from telling you." Setsuna huffed.

"King Endymion?" Gohan asked confused.

Bunny looked anywhere but him. "He was the Prince of Earth during the last days of the Silver Millennium; and we found out when Rini came to the Past—to help save the Future—that he was the King of Crystal Tokyo and Rini's father. But, according to my sister, he really isn't her dad."

Gohan and the others just blinked. A part of Gohan wanted to die when Bunny told him that she had a King and a daughter, but then he was totally confused.

Hotaru just waved a hand. "It doesn't matter; the Future is never set in stone. That was what the Future would have been if Nephrenia and Galaxia hadn't attacked. But things have changed; and Setsuna is right, she cannot tell you anything. She is bound by the laws. The punishment would be worse than when she stopped Time."

"NO!" Bunny cried. "I'm not going to let you die again."

"Wait a minute, if she stops Time she dies?" Adrian asked. "Has she done it before?"

Minato nodded. "When we went to the Future we ended up with two Silver Crystals, the Past and the Future. Prince Diamond had both—after he stole it from Moon—and was able to bring them together. If they were to touch, then everything would be destroyed. So, Pluto stopped time, though she had broken another rule by leaving the Door in the first place. By stopping time she destroyed herself, or so Queen Serenity had said."

Setsuna snorted. "If I didn't leave Small Lady would still be Black Lady and everyone would be dead."

Haruka waved her hand. "Enough, I want to know what is happening with the Princess now and if you can't tell me, who can?"

"I can."

In the far corner, sitting on the ground up against the wall, was Trunks. "While I was being possessed by **Chaos**, I got the story from her. In the beginning there were three beings created to balance out the Universe. You had Lady Light, Lord Darkness and Lady Chaos. Sailor Scouts were created by the three beings to protect the worlds."

Trunks looked up and saw everyone was paying attention to him. "There was peace between the worlds; but like always Light and Darkness are going to fight for control. The Scouts of Light fought with the Scouts of Darkness. Lady Chaos never really interfered in those battles. But her brother and sister did something, in one of their stupid battles to piss her off so much that she was thinking of killing both and taking over the Universe.

"When Lady Light and Lord Darkness found out they set out on a crusade to stop their sister and ended up destroying Generals as well as her own Scouts. The three beings fought and they defeated Lady Chaos, split her two halves apart and gave them to Sailor Cauldron."

"What pissed off Lady Chaos enough to want to take over the Universe?" Drake asked. "She didn't interfere at all up until then, so why?"

Trunks shrugged, "She either didn't remember or didn't want to remember."

"She didn't want to remember." Bunny spoke up. "She had fallen in love with a warrior, a Saiyan I believe; they had one of those Epic loves. But her lover got caught in the crossfire and it tore her apart. So she vowed revenge and started trying to destroy her brother and sister. Lady Chaos had no need to take over the Universe; that was just an out for the other two. They couldn't very well tell people that they killed someone she loved; because then it would have been okay for her revenge. Lady Light and Lord Darkness couldn't upset the balance, so they took her apart. Of course they didn't realize that once they did that, Sailor Cauldron would throw them into the Cauldron as well."

Rei looked at Bunny with curiosity in her eyes and voice. "How do you know that?"

Bunny smiled. "I was the one who thought to split my sister into two halves so it would take her a while to come back into power."

**~LG~**

That whole year was the best and worst year of their lives. They were able to spend more time with their newly found loves. But Trunks was in agony, because he was alone. His love was the one who couldn't wake up. At first he despised his friends, they all looked sad because his love was the way she was; but they had their happy ever after.

As the year went on, Trunks started having strange dreams. Dreams that revolved around his love; but he couldn't place them.

It was only until after she woke up that he realized what they were.

A little over a year had passed, with Trunks always by her bedside.

The dream that overtook him was one filled with agony; and when he woke up he still felt some of it. But as soon as he looked at the sleeping woman on the bed, the pain disappeared.

That was when it all connected. There was a reason why he was drawn to her; it was because of the past. He wasn't drawn to her, but his soul was. It had taken him thousands upon thousands of years to find her again, but he did.

When Trunks remembered his past life and felt the pull he leaned down and kissed her. It was a chaste quick kiss. When he pulled back he whispered. "I found you, lover."

And when she opened her eyes he wasn't surprised at all. She stared deep into his eyes. "So you have. Now, what are you going to do about it, lover?"

_Fin_


End file.
